El Más Joven de los Black
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Los Black era una familia rara, James Potter lo sabía bien luego de conocer a ambos hermanos. Pero si había que reconocer algo, es que uno nunca podía mantenerse alejado de ellos del todo. James Potter/Regulus Black - Slash. TERMINADO Epílogo [Dénle una Oportunidad uvu]
1. Primer Año

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Época de Merodeadores)

**Parejas:** James/Regulus (Mención a Sirius/Remus y James/Lily)

**Canon:** Casi totalmente, intentando utilizar los espacios en blanco para rellenar con lo mío.

**Advertencias: **¡DRAMA!, Slash, +18, un poco de violencia y muchísimas teorías propias sobre los Black y el Mundo de Harry Potter. Sin Final Feliz a menos que creas en el más allá.

**Resumen:** Los Black era una familia rara, James lo sabía bien luego de conocer a ambos hermanos. Pero si había que reconocer algo, es que uno nunca podía mantenerse alejado de ellos del todo. JP/RAB

**Dedicado:** A Helena Dax, aunque no lo lea. Porque ella reavivó mi amor por los fanfics de HP, hace años olvidados, y porque hace felices todos mis Jueves y Domingos con sus capítulos, y que siempre responde mis reviews, por absurdos que sean. ¡Gracias!

**Nota:** Decidí subirlo por pedazos, porque se hace muy largo de leer todo junto. Hay escenasdel canon, porque quise hacerlo coincidir, pero también pueden haber algunas variaciones, porque hace siglos que leí los libros. Espero que lo disfruten, y lamento si les hago sufrir. Yo sufrí escribiéndolo, pero también me enamoré profundamente de los personajes, una pareja que hasta que pensé esto jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Si le dan una oportunidad me harán muy feliz.

Los títulos de los capítulos hacen mención al año en que Regulus va. James va un año adelante.

* * *

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Primer Año**

* * *

La primera vez que le vio fue en el Gran Comedor, caminando dignamente hasta el Taburete donde McGonagall esperaba para poner sobre su cabeza el viejo y remendado Sombrero Seleccionador.

Todo elegancia, todo altivez. Cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules. Muy parecido a su hermano, pero también muy distinto.

No cambió su velocidad ante los claros abucheos de Sirius ni se intimidó por las cientos de miradas que recibía de todos los alumnos del Colegio y del profesorado, simplemente se sentó con tranquilidad y esperó a que el Sombrero abriese su ala gritando claramente "_¡Slytherin!_", para luego ir a sentarse a su mesa con orgullo.

James se preguntó si había sido el único que había distinguido la mirada anhelante que por medio segundo Regulus había enviado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor antes de dirigirse con firmeza a reunirse con todos sus compañeros Slytherin.

* * *

La segunda vez que le vio fue a la mañana siguiente a su selección, cuando la espeluznante Lechuza de Walburga Black voló directamente hacia él dejando caer un pergamino enrollado que fue rápidamente oculto entre los pliegues de la túnica del menor de los Black.

A su lado Sirius bufó acerca de lo "_orgullosa que debe estar la vieja bruja de que su preciosísimo Regulus haya sido seleccionado para Slytherin, como buena serpiente rastrera que es_", y a James en verdad no le cupo la menor duda de que eso debía ser cierto.

Sin embargo nuevamente se preguntó si él era el único que notaba que Regulus no se veía tan emocionado como debiese con sus compañeros nuevos y su Casa. O quizás todos los Slytherin eran así, qué sabía él.

* * *

La tercera vez que le vio fue a solas. Poco más de una semana después del comienzo de clases, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, le vio envuelto en su túnica de Slytherin a paso presuroso hacia arriba.

James andaba con su Capa de Invisibilidad y realmente le causaba curiosidad aquel pequeño Black del que Sirius despotricaba tanto. Él no tenía hermanos así que en verdad no entendía esa relación. Y también era curioso ver a alguien saltarse las normas de toque de queda tan descaradamente. Él y los demás merodeadores eran un caso aparte.

Así que le siguió. Hasta lo alto de la Lechucería. Le vio atar a la pata de una lechuza del colegio una carta y enviarla a volar.

Lo vio salir también, y caminar hasta un cercano salón vacío.

Y allí lo vio llorar.

* * *

James Potter siempre había sido curioso. Era parte de su naturaleza, siempre lo decía su padre. Esa curiosidad había sido la que le había llevado a hacerse amigo del huraño Black_ soy-el-primer-Gryffindor-de-una-familia-Slytherin- chúpate-esa_, e incluir en su grupo al tímido Remus Lupin _todo-debe-estar-impecablemente-ordenado-y-con-los- deberes-terminados-antes-de-dormir_. Peter se había agregado solo, James no había sido necesario para eso.

Su curiosidad le había hecho conseguir averiguar a los siete años sobre la Capa de la Invisibilidad de su padre y apoderarse de ella –con su permiso–, y él mismo había sugerido en septiembre, al regreso de sus vacaciones, el apropiarse del nombre con el que Filch siempre les llamaba: _Los Merodeadores_.

Y, bueno, esa misma curiosidad era la que le había llevado a seguir incansablemente a Regulus Black por los siguientes meses, intentando descubrir el intrincado acertijo que su existencia significaba.

En los pasillos el Slytherin emulaba la actitud de su hermano Sirius, hablando desagradablemente de él e ignorándolo. Hablaba en favor de la pureza de sangre, de lo desagradable de los mestizos y de como las costumbres mágicas debían ser una ley para todo el que se declarase un mago.

De frente insultaba el cabello de James, el descaro de Sirius, la ropa envejecida de Remus y el tartamudeo de Peter.

Pero por atrás miraba con añoranza la espalda de su hermano Sirius, ignoraba a sus compañeros Slytherin, saludaba con cortesía a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por igual y suspiraba pesadamente cuando la lechuza de su familia entraba en el gran comedor.

Y al menos una vez al mes iba a llorar a algún salón vacío.

* * *

A mediados de enero, una noche especialmente fría, James simplemente se quitó la capa frente al lloroso Regulus Black que de golpe cortó su llanto mirándolo lleno de incredulidad.

Iba a gritar, James lo sabía, o al menos eso había pensado, porque Regulus simplemente se secó los ojos con la túnica, mirándole con vergüenza y algo de molestia.

—¿Viniste a burlarte del pequeño Slytherin llorón?— trató de hablar mordaz, sin embargo un pequeño hipo quitó toda la rudeza de su pregunta, haciendo que el Gryffindor solo diese unos pasos hacia él tendiéndole un pañuelo.

La mano estaba extendida con la tela, esperando a ver si era tomada. Había duda en esos ojos azules.

Pero aun así lo tomó, aceptando la silenciosa ayuda.

* * *

A James Potter le gustaban los acertijos casi tanto como le gustaban los secretos. Es por eso que no le costó nada callarse del todo esos nocturnos encuentros que con Regulus Black sostuvo durante esos últimos meses de su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Era un poco difícil hacerlo, solo pudiendo calcularlo por la mirada de profunda molestia de Regulus al ver una especialmente gruesa carta de su hogar que significaba que iba a tener que enviar una especialmente extensa respuesta.

Solo esos días coincidían, y eso si James lograba librarse de sus amigos, del cansancio del Quidditch y de los deberes de los profesores.

No hablaban mucho. Regulus le respetaba por ser sangre pura. En una ocasión le comentó que si sabía que eran algo así como primos en cuarto grado por parte de la madre de James, lo que significó una sorpresa para él.

—¿En verdad? Espera a que Sirius sepa que somos primos—.

Sin embargo su risa no había contagiado al menor que solo miró al suelo donde estaban sentados, moviendo con el pie una pelusa gigante que podría haber pasado perfectamente por un puffskein sucio.

—Él lo sabría si hubiese estudiado como corresponde los árboles genealógicos de los Black. Como heredero es lo que le corresponde. Solo que es un vago con demasiado talento que piensa que todo le caerá del cielo—.

Había sido una de las primeras veces que James le había escuchado hablar de su hermano, por sorprendente que fuese. Y solo pudo callarse, pensando en sus palabras, decidiendo responder livianamente para no arruinar el ambiente.

—Ese es nuestro Sirius. Demasiada inteligencia y demasiada pereza para un solo mago—.

El amago de sonrisa que se posó en los labios de Regulus acompañaría a James por todas esas vacaciones de verano.

* * *

_۞ Continúa_


	2. Segundo Año

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Rating:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Segundo Año**

El curso tardó demasiado en hacerse presente. Esas vacaciones fueron aún más largas que las anteriores para James. Se había unido mucho más a Sirius, Remus y Peter el curso anterior, por lo que despertarse solo todas las mañanas de verano en su cuarto se le hacía tremendamente solitario.

Y también extrañaba esas charlas/no charlas con Regulus. Era algo secreto, era algo prohibido –por el aparente odio de Sirius a por toda su familia, incluido él–. Eso lo hacía aún más interesante.

En el Festín de Bienvenida, aprovechando que todos estaban festejando a un segundo Jordan para Gryffindor, le dio una mirada al menor de los Black en forma de saludo. Este solo bajó los párpados e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de devolver la atención a la selección, brindando un lindo perfil que fue observado por el Gryffindor más de lo que debería.

¿Qué pasa, James? ¿Snivellus está tramando alguna cosa oscura otra vez? ¿O quizás ya está echando de menos a su mami, el pobrecito?— rió entre dientes Sirius malentendiendo la mirada de atención de su mejor amigo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ganándose chistidos idénticos de Remus y Lily.

James no volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin en toda la cena, así que no pudo notar la mirada penetrante que le enviaba Regulus a veces, el que finalmente se rindió, yéndose con sus compañeros a las mazmorras cuando acabó la ceremonia.

* * *

Por semanas James disimuladamente intentó ver si la lechuza de los Black traía novedades dignas de una visita a la lechucería para Regulus, pero no tuvo suerte.

El Quidditch se había hecho más exigente para él ahora que estaba en tercero, y los deberes también, al tener más materias –aunque hubiese tomado Adivinación solo para no hacer nada–.

Casi era Halloween cuando una lechuza del colegio le dejó una nota a él escrita de manera pulcra con solo dos frases.

"_Donde sabes. Cuando sabes._"

Su ceño se frunció levemente intentando descifrar eso, cuando la nota fue arrebatada por Sirius.

—¡Hey, Jamie! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de código _morsa_? ¡No se entiende nada!—

—Es Código _Morse_, Sirius— le corrigió con tranquilidad Remus mientras untaba con mantequilla una tostada mirando de reojo a la nota también con curiosidad —Al parecer la idea es que solo James pueda entenderla—.

—Pues yo no entiendo nada, así que no me miren así— reclamó él acomodándose las gafas mientras recuperaba su nota con Peter tratando de leer también.

¿Quién podría haberle mandado eso? No se le ocurría. Al menos no lo hizo hasta que horas más tarde, camino hacia el aula de encantamientos se toparon de frente con un grupito de Slytherin de segundo liderados por Regulus que levantó la barbilla con orgullo al verles.

—Cuidado, serpientes rastreras, abran paso si no quieren ganarse un zarpazo de estos leones— habló con arrogancia Sirius mientras miraba directamente a Regulus el que se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo.

—Por supuesto, hay que abrirle paso al autoproclamado rey de los leones, amante de los mestizos y sangre impuras, traidores de familia y demases— sonrió con sarcasmo su hermano menor, mientras el mayor de los Black afilaba sus grises ojos.

—Mucho mejor eso, que ser un amante de las relaciones incestuosas y defensor de las tradiciones más absurdas que son más antiguas que el mismísimo Merlín. Dime hermano ¿ya encontraste una prima lo suficientemente cercana como para tener tu perfecto matrimonio puro en el futuro? Ya sabes lo que se dice de los Black, mientras más incestuoso, mejor—.

James tragó saliva y de pronto supo de quien era la nota, pero algo le decía que ya no iba a ser necesaria. No ocurriendo esa pelea allí frente suyo, y él no pudiendo apoyar a ningún otro que Sirius.

—Eres una deshonra para todos Black, Sirius. Y no solo para nosotros, también lo eres para todos los sangre pura y aquellos que respetamos nuestro mundo. Si tanto te gustan los asquerosos muggles y tanto nos odias, deberías abandonar Hogwarts e irte con ellos— le habló mordaz, con los ojos fríos, ocultando el verdadero dolor que sentía. James lo sabía, le había escuchado llorar por meses por su hermano.

—¿Y dejarte ser feliz, hermanito? No, gracias. Alguna vez me iré de la vieja casa, pero no hoy. Además en Hogwarts están algunas de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo— habló alegre abrazando por el cuello a James y Remus que habían estado callados sabiendo que no debían meterse en las peleas de los Black —Así que, no. Lamento romper tus ilusiones.

Cuando pasó por lado suyo, James pudo notar como Regulus bajaba los ojos, a diferencia de enfrente a Sirius, al que siempre había mirado directamente. No supo porque eso le hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Sabía que en realidad no debería haber ido. ¿Por qué Regulus iba a juntarse con él después de esa mañana haber quedado tan claro que sus bandos eran distintos?

Bandos. Que terrible que por ser el mejor amigo de su hermano tuviese que ser su enemigo. James odiaba eso.

Estaba sentado en una de las viejas mesas del salón abandonado cercano a la lechucería, cubierto por su Capa, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió sin que nadie la abriese. Y luego se cerró.

Su corazón se aceleró con preocupación. ¿Un fantasma? Bueno, era absurdo asustarse de un fantasma, conociendo tantos. Sin embargo las cosas invisibles siempre daban algo de miedo.

Y entonces, frente a él, Regulus Black se quitó una capa de invisibilidad mientras miraba alrededor, como esperando ver algo que él sabía podría o no estar.

—¡Tienes una Capa!— exclamó James sorprendido, quitándose rápidamente la suya luego de darle el sobresalto a Regulus que aunque lo esperaba, en verdad no creía verle ahí.

—Hum, si…— reconoció doblándola sobre sus brazos —… no sé si tan buena como la tuya. La tuya es magnífica— agregó acomodándose los cabellos negros que se habían desordenado un poco por culpa de la prenda mágica.

James le miró un momento con su propio objeto mágico en el brazo y sonrió luego.

—Hola Black. Tanto tiempo— habló en un tono jocoso, refiriéndose a la mañana, donde apenas habían podido darse una mirada.

—Hola Potter. Lamento el espectáculo de antes. Mi hermano es un troglodita, pero supongo que tú lo sabes bien— bufó un momento desviando la mirada.

James había aprendido algunas cosas de Regulus en los meses que se habían conocido antes. Regulus creía realmente en que la magia corría mejor por la sangre pura. Regulus realmente amaba a su familia. Regulus odiaba que Sirius no se comportase como el heredero que era. Y Regulus odiaba los enfrentamientos en público, pero jamás se quedaba sin responder un insulto.

En todo el año anterior el menor de los Black jamás había empezado una pelea con Sirius. Le buscaba insistentemente con la mirada cuando su hermano mayor no le veía, como para comprobar que seguía en una pieza, pero como Sirius simulaba casi siempre que no tenía un hermano, Regulus lo imitaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los Black era una familia rara, no lo sabría él.

—Así que… ¿cómo conseguiste la capa?— preguntó James mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo luego de echar un hechizo limpiador a esa zona del suelo y uno calentador para la fría roca.

—Lo pedí de regalo de cumpleaños, por mis excelentes notas— sonrió con orgullo mientras volvía a arreglarse el cabello —puse como excusa el que no podía permitir que me viesen enviando cartas a altas horas de la noche si quiero ser prefecto alguna vez, y odio ir en el día. Siempre hay gente queriendo darse el lote—.

—Eso es cierto— aceptó James. El mismo Sirius días antes había dicho que una chica de quinto le había invitado allí. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de eso —¿Andabas con la capa? ¡Por eso no te vi nunca!—.

—Yo tampoco te veía a ti. Quizás pasamos por el lado y no nos notamos. Por eso me atreví a enviarte la nota. Lamento si fue demasiado encriptada. Sospeché que mi hermano la leería— Regulus apretó sus labios un poco.

—Fue una buena idea, aunque me costó un poco saber que era tuya— aceptó.

No hablaron de mucho más, intentaron pensar el como poder ponerse de acuerdo para verse sin recurrir a encriptadas notas, pero no era sencillo. Tampoco podrían decidir un día de antemano, o podrían ser muy obvios. Y darse miradas en el Gran Comedor, donde todos pudiesen verles parecía poco juicioso.

James sugirió entre risas toparse cada vez que Sirius tuviese una pelea con él, en broma, pero Regulus se lo tomó en serio.

—Por el momento es la mejor opción. Tampoco es que nos peleemos tanto con mi hermano—.

James iba a objetar eso, pero sin embargo no tenía punto de comparación real. Quizás en Grimmauld Place peleaban todos los días. O varias veces al día. En comparación una o dos veces cada dos semanas quizás era poco.

Siempre le causaba algo de ternura como Regulus decía "_mi hermano_". Era como un suspiro directamente del corazón. Era un "_este idiota hermano mío_" lleno de nostalgia y tristeza.

James sabía que Regulus quería a Sirius. Pero él no sabía si Sirius realmente quería a Regulus aún. No lo demostraba para nada.

* * *

Su tercer año se fue rápido. Muchas cosas ocurrieron. La sorpresa del descubrimiento del verdadero motivo de la enfermedad mensual de Remus, la victoria de Gryffindor en la Copa de Quidditch, y el segundo lugar en la Copa de las Casas (solo vencidos por los esforzados Hufflepuff). Las bromas a Snivellus, las travesuras de los Merodeadores, los regaños de Evans, y la grandiosa –y aterradora– idea de Sirius sobre hacer un mapa mágico de todo Hogwarts, para poder saber donde estaba cada persona en todo momento y así hacer más sencillas sus espectaculares bromas que necesitaban más o menos público.

Era una grandiosa idea. Pero aterradora a la vez. Su primer pensamiento fue que podía irse despidiendo de sus salidas nocturnas con Regulus, porque con Sirius con su nariz pegada a ese mapa iba a ser imposible que se pudiesen ver a escondidas. Pero gracias a Merlín era solo una idea surgida poco antes de los exámenes finales, por lo que no había podido ser desarrollada. Pero él sabía que lo iban a hacer. Eso era seguro.

Además debían preocuparse de la otra idea que los Merodeadores tenían como proyecto, esta vez de autoría de Peter: Animagia.

No se lo habían comentado a Remus aún, Sirius quería investigar en vacaciones en los libros oscuros de los Black y James iba a hacer lo propio en la biblioteca no-tan-tenebrosa de los Potter. Ya en septiembre verían si era una opción realmente viable. Porque luego de saber que Remus era un hombre lobo y ver los resultados de ese descubrimiento en su carne, ninguno de sus amigos quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Así, los cuatro merodeadores se despidieron en King Cross, prometiéndose escribir en esos meses y, en el caso de Sirius, hasta visitar.

* * *

_۞ Sigue _


	3. Tercer Año

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Tercer Año**

Pero James no solo recibió carta de sus tres amigos en esas vacaciones. A comienzos de agosto la aterradora lechuza de Walburga Black hizo presencia en la habitación del heredero de los Potter quitándole la respiración cuando entró como un vendaval.

—¡Por Merlín! Ya entiendo la cara que ponía Regulus al verte— le miró preocupado pensando en por qué Sirius había cambiado de lechuza para escribirle cuando él odiaba a ese bicho, pero al ver la carta que tomó de la pata del animal pronto notó que no era él quien le había escrito.

Le dio algunas golosinas a la lechuza para que se marchase, pero esta se quedó firmemente parada en el alfeizar de la ventana, aguardando, y entonces James comprendió. No iba a irse sin una respuesta.

De manera apresurada abrió el sobre comenzando a leer y se tranquilizó. No era nada grave. Solo Regulus reclamando la cantidad de lechuzas que recibía su hermano, cuando para él no había nada.

"_Uno hubiese creído que tantas escapadas nocturnas significaban algo, Potter_" decía una de las líneas, provocándole una carcajada.

¿Quién pensaría que el menor de los Black podría bromear también?

James cogió rápidamente un pergamino y comenzó a garabatear en él, aun leyendo la carta, la que era larga, pero que esperaba una respuesta más bien corta, si es que había ordenado a la Lechuza a esperar respuesta.

"_¿Sabes cual es el fabricante de tu capa? La mía está empezando a perder levemente su efecto, a pesar de que es la más cara del mercado. Mi padre pensó en pedir una devolución, pero mi madre averiguó por sus amistades de que realmente los hechizos de invisibilidad no son tan largos. ¿¡Por qué rayos la tuya es tan genial!_"

Era extraño leer como alguien hablaba con cariño del señor Orión y la señora Walburga Black, cuando habías pasado tres años escuchando a tu mejor amigo hablando pestes de ellos.

Leer que Orión había viajado a España exclusivamente para conseguir la Capa que su hijo había pedido. Saber que Walburga había preparado ella misma la poción para que Regulus mejorase de la gripe mágica que había cogido apenas de llegar de Hogwarts.

Era más extraño aún no leer ni una vez el nombre de Sirius en toda esa larga carta. Aunque Sirius tampoco hablaba de Regulus más que para quejarse eventualmente de algo o acerca de alguna trastada que había hecho a su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Cuando el curso comenzó, para James fue aún más difícil aparentar que para él Regulus no era nadie más que el hermano menor de Sirius.

Cuando los Black hicieron presencia en King Cross el 1 de septiembre, Sirius automáticamente se separó de sus padres sin ni siquiera darles una mirada, ganándose una mirada dolida y furiosa de parte de su madre y un suspiro agotado de su padre el que inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con Regulus.

James saludó a su mejor amigo, mientras sus padres hacían lo propio, pero sus ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia el menor de los Black que era besado en la mejilla por Walburga, topándose con esos ojos azules que apenas le hicieron una señal de reconocimiento antes de seguir despidiéndose de su familia.

Él se quedó mirando un momento más provocando que Sirius se diese cuenta y solo chirreara los dientes escupiendo a media voz –para que los Potter no se diesen cuenta–.

_—Ay, mi Reggie, cuídate mucho, sé el mejor Slytherin de la historia, mata algunos Sangre Sucia y en Navidad te daremos el mejor regalo del mundo._ Que linda escena familiar—.

James miró de reojo a su mejor amigo pensando en si decir algo, pero prefirió callarse, pasando un brazo por su cuello y comenzando a preguntarle que tal su investigación sobre _el-tema-peludo_, antes de despedirse finalmente de sus padres y subirse de un salto al Tren, donde Remus y Peter ya habían estado montados desde antes.

* * *

Y meses más tarde lo consiguieron.

Había costado un poco más de lo que habían creído, pero en enero ya los tres controlaban del todo la animagia, gracias al apoyo de Remus en verdad, quien era de los mejores en transformaciones junto con James.

Cuando pudo verse con Regulus luego de la gran ocasión, hasta él se dio cuenta de su emoción, que había algo distinto en él y James apenas pudo controlar su lengua para no revelar su secreto.

Revelarlo no sería muy inteligente. A pesar de escaparse a altas horas de la noche, Regulus era un Slytherin que seguía las normas muy estrictamente y, peor, era el hermano de Sirius, y podría descubrirlo frente a sus padres si se enteraba. No, no podría contarle. Además, James adoraba los secretos, eso ya lo habíamos aclarado.

—Está bien si no quieres contarme. Supongo que es otra de esas tonterías que hacen para llamar la atención o molestar a Snape— le quitó importancia aunque James sabía que su curiosidad lo estaba matando —En verdad no sé porque molestan tanto a Snape. Sé que no es el mago mejor parecido, ni el más simpático o el más puro— puso una mueca. Snape no era un apellido puro por ninguna parte, ni en Inglaterra ni en el extranjero. Él lo había investigado al parecer —, pero no sé porque le tienen tanta manía—.

—Él también nos tiene manía— se defendió James —Además es un creído, todo porque es un poco bueno en pociones y se sienta con Evans— puso una mueca.

—No creo que solo eso sea el problema. Más bien pienso que es porque es Slytherin— Regulus apoyó su barbilla en su mano mirando como cansado a James desde el pupitre donde estaba sentado —Esa sangre sucia, Evans, es igual de creída, pero nunca le dices nada malo, todo porque es una Gryffindor—.

Era extraño para James, pero cuando Regulus decía _sangre sucia_ a él le parecía distinto a cuando alguien más lo decía. James sabía que Regulus apoyaba la pureza de sangre, sin embargo cuando decía "_sangre sucia_" no lo decía como insulto, sino que como una constatación de la realidad. Como si no conociese el término "_hijo de padres muggles_".

—Evans no es Snivellus. Ella no nos manda maldiciones cuando le damos la espalda. Puede ser creída, lo es, pero es porque es muy inteligente. No es una serpiente rastrera y llorona como Snape—.

—Yo soy Slytherin y estaba llorando cuando me viste en este salón, Potter— habló con tono frío Regulus poniéndose de pie —Y Snape es muy inteligente, aunque tu mente de Gryffindor Cazador Rey del Colegio no te deje verlo. Quizás él dejaría de mandarles maldiciones si ustedes dejasen de decirle Snivellus, meterse con su cabello o hacerle hechizos zancadilla cada vez que pueden— le objetó mientras se echaba la capa de invisibilidad por la cabeza y se iba dignamente.

Toda esa conversación solo le dejó una lección a James: los Slytherin eran terriblemente raros.

* * *

Por el resto del año escolar James y Regulus esquivaron el tema de Snape de sus conversaciones. Realmente a él le parecía increíble como ambos podían fácilmente ignorar las diferencias de casas, hablando solo de temas neutros, como las clases, los sabores nuevos de las golosinas de Honeydukes, lo patético que era Slughorn intentando congraciarse con ellos por sus apellidos, o lo gracioso que había sido ver a ese Hufflepuff gordo volar diez metros luego de un golpe al acercarse al Sauce Boxeador por una apuesta, hecho que ambos vieron por andar en los jardines.

A James le agradaba Regulus en extremo, odiaba el hecho de no poder ser su amigo por culpa de la enemistad de ambos Black, y varias veces se había visto apunto de desenmascarar eso, pero Regulus le detenía.

Él sabía que Regulus tenía pocas, pero tenía esperanzas en que Sirius reaccionase y dejase esa etapa para volver a ser un auténtico Black. Un heredero digno. Su madre y su padre también lo esperaban. Ambos eran pacientes realmente, aunque Sirius no se diese cuenta.

¿Qué madre habría permitido el cabello que traía Sirius si no fuese por amor? James debía reconocer que la suya nunca le habría permitido traer el pelo como el que tenía su mejor amigo. Bueno, no es que en su caso hubiese mucha diferencia. Su cabello era un desastre de igual forma.

A pesar de que al comienzo ambos esquivaban el nombre de Sirius con habilidad con tal de no discutir, habían acabado sacándolo. Discutiendo de él. James lo apoyaba (a Sirius), por supuesto. Era su mejor amigo, y todas sus ideas eran las suyas.

Regulus pensaba como sus padres, sin embargo James presentía que su posición era un poco menos dura de lo que Sirius veía y decía.

—Sirius siempre se queja de nuestras costumbres, de nuestras tradiciones. Pero ¿qué seríamos sin ellas? Es parte de lo que somos, de nuestra cultura— se quejó una vez Regulus en mayo, sentados ambos en una de las ventanas de ese salón —Piénsalo, James. Yo sé que en tu casa se sigue celebrando el Solsticio de Invierno, como en todas las familias Sangre Puras. ¿Piensas que un sangre sucia sabe lo que es eso? No, no lo sabe. Peor aún… en Hogwarts actualmente se prefiere celebrar Navidad en vez del Solsticio propiamente tal, todo en beneficio de los pobrecitos sangre muggles, que no comprenden nuestras tradiciones—.

James observó la Luna Creciente mientras Regulus calmaba su respiración por el enojo que le había provocado hablar de eso, pensando en como su madre siempre reclamaba lo mismo. La pérdida de las viejas tradiciones, de la magia ancestral. Nunca había culpado directamente a los Hijos de Muggles, pero visto del punto de vista de Regulus… quizás si tenían cierta influencia.

—¿Eso significa que hay que prohibirles la entrada a Hogwarts o matarlos, Regulus?— le preguntó con seriedad sin mirarle, recordando como en navidad su padre había hablado preocupado acerca de aquella Guerra que parecía venirse encima, de ese loco que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y que quería destruir a todos los que no fuesen puros. Cada vez que aparecía un nuevo muerto con una Marca Tenebrosa encima, todo el mundo parecía querer orinarse en sus pantalones. Y cada vez era peor.

Regulus guardó silencio ante la pregunta, consiguiendo que James girase a mirarle, viendo su rostro contrito haciendo que inconscientemente buscase su mano, apretándola. No se dio cuenta de su acción hasta que el menor de los Black le devolvió el apretón.

—Yo… no pienso que matar a nadie sea la solución. Pienso que hay que…— tragó saliva y miró luego a James —… hay que educar a nuestros hijos haciéndoles saber la importancia de nuestras tradiciones, lo importante de porque somos Magos y nos diferenciamos de los Muggles. No somos iguales a ellos, James. Por eso existe un _Código del Secreto_. Ellos son muchos más, si supiesen de nosotros, de lo superiores que somos, nos aniquilarían inevitablemente, como en la quema de brujas. Tú lo sabes. Muchos quieren simular que nunca pasó, pero ocurrió. Y volverá a pasar, si seguimos dejando que más y más hijos de muggles sepan de nosotros. No por ellos, James— agregó rápidamente —Quizás ellos vayan a ser buenos magos, inteligentes como esa Evans, y tener hijos dignos con algún sangre pura, y quizás en dos o tres generaciones sean puros también, pero… ¿Puedes confiar que sus familias, muggles sin nada de poder, no van a quizás temer del poder del que su propio familiar es dueño y ellos no? O hablar de eso… y luego descubren que tenemos varitas de verdad como en sus cuentos, y luego encuentran el Callejón Diagon, y traen sus armas de fuego frente a las que un _protego_ no sirve de nada y comienzan a matarnos y…— su respiración se cortó por un sollozo —… James… eso puede pasar— le miró con angustia y el Gryffindor se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Regulus realmente creía en eso. Y lo peor, es que no era tan imposible.

—Regulus, Regulus…— murmuró atrayéndolo para abrazarlo.

Solo era un niño de trece años angustiado por el pensamiento de sus padres y su mundo destruido. No era un loco matón de Voldemort, solo era un niño asustado por las cosas que sus padres habían dicho. Probablemente Sirius también lo había escuchado, pero él no lo había creído, porque hace mucho que no creía las cosas que decían sus padres. Una vez más James dio las gracias por tener dos ancianos padres tan sabios y cuerdos, y pensó en cuantos chicos sangre pura estaban en la misma situación de Regulus y se aterró.

Ya sabía de donde Voldemort sacaba a su ejército.

* * *

—Es imposible que haya gente que crea realmente eso— negó Sirius entre risas días mas tarde cuando James casualmente sacó en la Sala Común el tema del miedo a los muggles —La bruja de mi madre también decía que la época de la Quema de Brujas realmente pasó y que los libros de historia de Hogwarts enseñan pura basura, pero no le creo nada. ¿Cómo los muggles van a poder hacernos algún daño? Son inofensivos—.

—No sé, yo solo te comento. Es un poco verdad eso de que las costumbres mágicas han ido sido dejadas de lado con el tiempo, pero lo otro de tenerle miedo a los muggles también me parece un poco raro— aceptó James, que veía a Lily y se la imaginaba sin magia y realmente no podía ver peligro en eso.

—En realidad no es tan extraño— murmuró Remus desde donde estaba sentado escribiendo su informe para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ya llevaba dos pulgadas más del mínimo pedido y no veía para cuando terminar —No sé bien lo de los libros de historia, pero hay varios grandes magos que en sus biografías no autorizadas está señalada como razón de muerte _Quema en Hoguera por la Inquisición—_ indicó levantando la vista desde su pergamino para ver las caras de sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros —Y en cuanto a los muggles… averigua sobre Hitler, sobre la Bomba Atómica y luego habla, Canuto— puso una ligera mueca —Somos magos, pero la magia no detuvo en Nagasaki la bomba, y tampoco lo haría si la tirasen en medio del Callejón Diagon. El Barrio Mágico japonés de Nagasaki fue destruido en esa ocasión. La verdad es que los muggles no son nada indefensos— negó el licántropo mientras retomaba su redacción dejando callados a ambos sangre puras, haciéndoles notar una vez más su ignorancia acerca de gran cantidad de temas muggles.

* * *

En Hogwarts no había muchos libros de historia muggle para leer, sin embargo una lechuza a casa de sus padres y pronto tuvo en sus manos un grueso tomo sobre la "_Segunda Guerra Mundial_" junto con una nota de su padre alabándole por su preocupación sobre la historia tanto muggle como mágica, así como recomendándole leerlo con la mente abierta, para que notase algunas semejanzas con el mundo actual.

Luego de leer un poco, solo el pensamiento de Lily Evans y algunos otros hijos de muggles que conocía le hicieron capaz de no pensar con asco que realmente Voldemort podía hacer lo que quisiese con los muggles mientras les mantuviesen alejados. Si los nazis podían hacer eso a los judíos, realmente podía comprender el temor de Regulus que ante el conocimiento de la magia tuviesen tanto miedo como para masacrarlos a ellos.

Y bien podían tener varitas, pero la comunidad mágica era demasiado reducida como para poder contra todos los muggles juntos.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento, pero pronto se tranquilizó, recordando la nota de su padre y abrió su mente. Y allí llegó la respuesta. Hitler era Voldemort, y los Nazis eran sus seguidores –mortífagos los llamaba El Profeta–. Los Judíos en este caso era los Hijos de Muggles. Y entonces toda su visión cambió.

Voldemort no se podía dejar libre, no se podía permitir que hiciese lo que desease. Había que proteger a los hijos de muggles, ellos no eran los culpables de nada. Y quizás los mortífagos estaban engañados por ese líder cautivador, pero eso no les hacía menos mortífagos. Sobre todo sus líderes.

Estaba bien temer, estaba bien el Estatuto del Secreto, pero no se podía matar a alguien simplemente por ser diferente.

Y aún en su temor, Regulus le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

Lástima que el verano ya estaba allí y no pudieron hablarse una última vez antes de cada uno volver a su hogar.

* * *

_Aún queda._


	4. Cuarto Año Parte I

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Cuarto Año Parte 1**

Ese verano Sirius pasó casi un mes en su casa. Se había enfurecido con su madre porque ella había comentado lo correcto que le parecía el pensamiento purificador de Voldemort, a pesar de no compartir sus métodos extremos, y había decidido sin aviso previo irse a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con su mejor amigo ignorando los gritos de su madre ante su falta de respeto al dejar la casa en la víspera de la celebración del aniversario de sus padres.

James le dijo que no había problema en que se quedase, pero que debería regresar porque no es como si sus padres fuesen mortífagos, ya habían aclarado que no apoyaban los métodos extremos de Voldemort.

—Pero apoyan su ideología— reclamó él con amargura mientras se tiraba en la cama de James —Si yo o Regulus nos uniésemos a él, seguro que se sentirían orgullosos. Puedo ver a mi madre diciendo a Regulus "_Ten cuidado, no te saques nunca la máscara_" pero celebrándole cada asesinato—.

El estómago de James se apretó ante la idea, pero la desechó rápidamente.

—Regulus no se uniría a Voldemort—.

—¿Cómo sabes? Es un fanático purista como su puta madre y su puto padre— gruñó con molestia Sirius —Pero es un cobarde, si. Tampoco creo que se una a él. Seguro que le daría demasiado miedo que le descubriesen o atrapasen los Aurores y luego pudrirse en la cárcel como le corresponde por tener esas ideas absurdas. ¿Por qué tuve que tener un hermano con tan poco carácter?— preguntó sentándose en la cama mirando a James como esperando una respuesta —Si se hubiese opuesto a nuestros padres también podría haber quedado en Gryffindor. Todo sería mucho mejor. Si no tuviese esos pensamientos tan sesgados todo sería diferente—.

Él siempre había estado de acuerdo con Sirius. Después de todo era su hermano de alma, su mejor amigo, su compañero. Sin embargo en esa ocasión no pudo apoyarlo.

—Yo pienso que realmente no ves a tu hermano. Solo ves las ideas de tus padres en él y no has querido mirarlo bien en verdad, Sirius. No creo que… más bien SÉ que Regulus es distinto. Él no insulta a la gente al azar, no anda tratando de Sangre Sucia como insulto a los hijos de muggles ni haciendo hechizos para joderles la vida. Puede mirar por sobre el hombro a muchos pero hasta tú haces eso— se cruzó de brazos sin importarle la mirada molesta de su amigo ante la comparación —Regulus no trata mal a nadie. Es solitario y sus compañeros dejan bastante que desear pero…— suspiró y miró a Sirius con seriedad.

«Una vez que hicimos caer a Snivellus con un hechizo zancadilla este sin querer empujó a un chico que a su vez tiró a una niña de primer año de Gryffindor. Tú no lo viste porque estábamos burlándonos de Snivellus, pero yo alcancé a ver de reojo y pude ver como Regulus la ayudaba a pararse y le pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de su hermano. ¿Alguna vez Regulus te ha comenzado una pelea? Jamás. Siempre eres tú. Eres su hermano mayor, Sirius. ¿No crees que quizás él te extrañe? Partiste a Hogwarts en primer año y no lo viste por meses, y seguro que cuando volviste ya eras alguien totalmente diferente para él. Quizás si te abres a las posibilidades ambos puedan ayudarse más de lo que esperas.»

Cuando James terminó toda su perorata se sorprendió de no haber revelado ni una palabra de sus encuentros con el menor de los Black. Simplemente se había lanzado a hablar y ya no había podido detenerse. Miró con algo de preocupación a Sirius, esperando de corazón que se tomase eso bien y no como un insulto, aliviándose cuando su mejor amigo suspiró, llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

—James, tú no le conoces. Regulus realmente piensa que los puros somos superiores, que nuestra magia es mejor, nuestras costumbres son mejores, y que deberíamos 'educar' a los hijos de muggles antes de dejarles asistir a Hogwarts, para que no contaminen a los puros con sus ideas. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Insiste que las grandes familias como las nuestras DEBEN velar por el patrimonio cultural de la sociedad mágica dejando herederos perfectamente puros, con valores ancestrales y toda esa mierda, intentando convencerme de buscar una buena esposa pura para tener puros hijos puros— puso una mueca llena de molestia —Incluso intentó convencerme que era una muestra de buena voluntad de mis padres el no haberme comprometido arbitrariamente con nadie, para que pudiese buscar libremente a esa compañera pura ¿puedes creerlo?—.

—Bueno, es verdad que a los herederos Black los comprometen cuando cumplen 10 años ¿no es así? Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Y tú mismo dijiste que tus padres rompieron esa tradición por ti—.

—Si, si, por toda esa mierda de que ellos al ser primos se conocían de antes del compromiso y prácticamente se "_eligieron_" y querían eso mismo para mi. Lástima que aparte de mis primas no tuviese más mujeres cercanas o lo habrían hecho. Bella, Cissy y Drómeda son demasiado cercanas como para que el mundo mágico no hablase de _Incesto_ claramente si nos comprometiésemos— Sirius puso una mueca y bufó negando la cabeza —Bien, quizás si rompieron esa tradición por un 'pequeño' romanticismo. Bieen, mis padres no están juntos como una tortura mutua, yahoo. Son tal para cual, el par de viejos puristas desquiciados— gruñó con frialdad.

James sabía acerca de los legendarios castigos marca Black de los que Sirius se había adjudicado durante todos esos años. Desde días encerrado a pan y agua, a legendarias torturas espartanas, como duchas congelantes o tés hirvientes que le dejaban sin hablar por horas por tener la lengua escaldada. Walburga era una Black hasta el último cabello, y no permitía ni la más mínima deshonra a su apellido, sin embargo Sirius disfrutaba enlodándolo y lo reconocía. Hablaba a grandes voces sobre eso, insultaba a sus padres, a su hermano y a todo aquel que se atreviese a llamarle "_el heredero de los Black_".

James comprendía que era porque quería dejar bien en claro que él no era como el resto de su familia, pero por como conocía a Regulus también sabía cuanto daño Sirius había hecho con eso a su hermano, y quizás también a sus padres. Después de todo, Sirius era el heredero de la familia. James sabía que Sirius había sido mimado por sus padres, además de haber sido educado de forma estricta. Sirius había tenido todos los juguetes que un niño mago podría haber querido, había aprendido a volar con cinco años, un año antes que el propio James, a Sirius jamás le faltaban galeones en el bolsillo y cada año en Navidad recibía las más hermosas y lujosas túnicas que su madre mandaba a hacer para él. Sirius decía que solo eran por que un Black siempre debía lucir bien, pero James había visto como cada túnica combinaba perfectamente con el cabello o los ojos de su mejor amigo, como esa madre estricta y dura a pesar de todo se preocupaba porque su hijo luciese algo que le ayudase a verse y sentirse bien. A diferencia de la madre de Peter, por ejemplo, que a veces enviaba abominaciones de túnicas que hacían rodar de la risa a James y Sirius por días por el solo recuerdo de su amigo luciéndolas.

¿Cómo explicarle a tu mejor amigo que sus padres, simpatizantes de Voldemort y que le habían encerrado con 12 años cinco días en tu cuarto a pan y agua, en realidad no eran tan malos y solo querían meterle en el camino que ellos consideraban correcto? Quizás tenían muchos libros de magia oscura, quizás fuesen puristas y defensores de las costumbres mágicas, pero también eran sus padres, esos padres que viajaban lejos por comprar regalos, que hacían ellos mismos pociones para sus hijos enfermos en vez de comprarlas hechas, o que enviaban una nota de felicitación a tu hijo mayor por ganar la Copa de Quidditch, a pesar de pertenecer a la Casa contraria de tu familia. En esa ocasión Sirius había gruñido que a su madre todo lo que le importaba era la _Superioridad_, y que en realidad era una insinuación de que a menos que ganase en todo, seguiría siendo una vergüenza, negándose a creer que había un verdadero elogio allí o una pizca de orgullo maternal. Hoy James comenzaba a pensar que Sirius realmente estaba un poco ciego y que veía cosas donde no había.

Nuevamente, como muchas veces a lo largo de todos esos años, James suspiró y pensó que los Black eran una de las familias más raras que había conocido nunca.

* * *

El 30 de agosto Sirius regresó a su casa a buscar sus cosas para irse a Hogwarts, luego de recibir una carta de su madre exigiéndole que volviese o que no pagaría la admisión en el colegio, agregando una carta de agradecimiento formal a los padres de James por haber recibido a su heredero durante esas casi cuatro semanas.

Cuando el 1 de septiembre en King Cross James vio llegar a los Black, tuvo un sobresalto. Sirius se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo sin siquiera darles una mirada, subiéndose enseguida al tren escapando de la mirada de decepción y amargura de los restantes tres Black, los dos mayores recomponiéndose rápidamente dando un saludo con la cabeza a los padres de James, y despidiéndose de Regulus sin hablar casi.

Regulus dio una larga mirada amarga a sus padres que se iban para luego mirar a James directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules se veían desconsolados y el gryffindor quiso saber por qué, mientras el Slytherin subía al tren. ¿Qué había pasado en esos dos días? Necesitaba saber el porqué de la actitud de Sirius y porqué Regulus se veía tan roto.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y subir corriendo al tren, buscó en los compartimientos hasta que encontró el donde Sirius estaba, recostado contra el hombro de Remus que susurraba calmadamente en su oído acariciando su largo cabello negro. Ninguno le había visto, metidos como estaban en su propio mundo, y de alguna manera la pareció incorrecto interrumpirles.

Luego de echar un hechizo para que la puerta no se abriese por fuera, se apoderó del compartimiento del frente, para asegurarse de que nadie molestaba a sus amigos, llamando a tiempo a Peter para que no abriese la puerta, cuando alguien más se paró frente a allí mirando a través del vidrio de la puerta a los dos gryffindor, mirando luego a James a los ojos para seguir caminando.

—Regulus…— murmuró James, queriendo seguirle, queriendo preguntarle que qué rayos ocurría, pero no atreviéndose, no con Peter delante preguntándole que porqué no podían entrar al compartimiento de Sirius con Remus.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Sirius mirando por el pasillo con curiosidad como buscando a sus amigos, viendo de pronto que estaban en el otro compartimiento.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo allá? Muevan sus asquerosos traseros aquí pronto, que Remus ya pensaba que los habíamos dejado en Londres— les ladró un muchísimo más compuesto Canuto, tranquilizando en parte las dudas de James, que pronto movió su equipaje y el de Peter, para seguir el viaje los cuatro juntos como correspondía.

* * *

Más de una semana se demoró Sirius en confiarle que había sucedido en esos días. Tampoco le dijo mucho, solo que le había dicho algunas cosas a su madre que no le habían gustado, habían peleado y había sacado a discusión que él nunca había elegido ser el heredero de los Black y que si tanto amaban más a Regulus, que él debería ser el heredero.

Y al parecer, eso era una gran ofensa.

—No lo entiendes, James, porque tú eres hijo único así que nunca has tenido porque saberlo— habló cansado Sirius. Estaban en la torre de Astronomía compartiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla —El heredero es distinto a los demás hijos en las familias puras. No solo es el nombre, también es el poder mágico. Se supone que en mi descansa el poder mágico de los Black ¿comprendes? Regulus es… bueno, es un Black, pero nunca podría ser el heredero. Aun cuando me desheredaran, me borraran de la mierda de Tapiz, incluso aunque me quitasen el apellido, seguiría siendo el heredero de la magia de los Black. El 12 de Grimmauld Place me pertenece. Cuando muera mi padre yo seré su heredero, con toda su magia, sus protecciones y lo demás. Incluso lo oscuro— bufó mirando a otro lado —Insinuar que dejen como heredero a Regulus es… bueno, muggle— sonrió amargamente —Los muggles pueden cambiar su heredero con facilidad, solo existe un papel para eso. Para nosotros no es así. Es la magia la que nos une. Tú lo sabes, pero no sé si sabías lo del cambio del heredero.

—No, no lo sabía realmente— aceptó James pensando en la mirada dolida de los padres de Sirius y Regulus, pensando que no podía ser solo eso. Miró a su amigo a la cara mientras este bebía de su botella para luego devolverle la mirada como preguntándole que pasaba, pero James negó con la cabeza.

Días después podría enterarse de toda la verdad, o al menos la parte que Sirius no le contaba.

—¿Así que eso te dijo?— murmuró Regulus mientras se envolvía más en su capa. A través de las ventanas se veía el furioso aguacero que caía sobre el castillo.

James frotó sus manos, pensando que otros años no hacía tanto frío como ese, mientras asentía.

—Bien, no es mentira. Pero para nada eso fue lo peor de la noche. Eso fue casi una broma. Yo casi me reí. Espera, no, si me reí— una sonrisa amarga se posó en esos labios delgados —Eso fue una broma en comparación a lo que dijo luego— tragó saliva Regulus para luego buscar la mirada del gryffindor —Sirius maldijo nuestra familia, James—.

Por un momento no supo que decir ante esa revelación. Bueno, Sirius siempre insultaba y maldecía la familia que le había tocado. Pero el temblor en esos ojos celestes le dijo que no era ese tipo de maldecir. Era _Maldecir_. Realmente hacerlo. Magia oscura.

Se acercó a Regulus y se sentó a su lado mirando aún a sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Regulus?— preguntó a media voz, sintiéndose un poco tonto por preguntarlo, pero el Slytherin le respondió de igual manera.

—Quiero decir que nos maldijo. Usó todo su odio contra nosotros y nos echó una maldición real. Sirius es lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo, todos lo sabíamos. Pero jamás pensamos que… podría hacer algo así— James se angustió cuando vio esos ojos inundarse en lágrimas y sus manos se movieron sujetándole firmemente de los hombros.

—¿Qué dijo, Regulus? ¿Cómo los maldijo?—.

Pudo ver como la manzana de Adán del Slytherin se movía al este tragar saliva y como su mirada se desviaba, aferrando sus manos a la capa con muchísima más fuerza de la necesaria y entonces habló.

—Maldijo a la familia. Nos condenó a todos. Condenó a que nuestro apellido muriese con nosotros. No habrán más Black luego de Sirius y Regulus Black. Seremos los últimos. Los Últimos Black de la historia— murmuró mientras pesadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras el corazón de James se detenía de golpe.

Quiso creer que Sirius no podría haber hecho eso, de verdad quiso creerlo, pero sabía de primera mano que Sirius era más que capaz de hacerlo.

También supo que realmente Sirius debía estar arrepentido. Se veía ido, adolorido. Le había visto quebrarse en el hombro de Remus ese día en el Expreso, y había visto también como había salido corriendo del lado de sus padres.

Observó a Regulus que lloraba a su lado y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros para atraerle hacia él, así como Remus había sostenido antes a Sirius, pero Regulus se giró para apoyarse completamente en el pecho de James y él no pudo más que abrazarle del todo, dejándole llorar libremente.

Él sabía de maldiciones, y también sabía de Regulus. Y si él estaba llorando como lloraba es porque eso era grave.

—Regulus… no llores… estoy seguro de que hallarán la manera de eliminar la maldición. Después de todo, seguro que Sirius se arrepiente también. Esa maldición le afecta también—.

El llanto del Slytherin cada vez se hizo menor hasta que solo unos sollozos se escucharon apartándose un poco mientras sacaba la varita y pronunciaba un suave _Fregotego_ innecesario para la camisa de James, antes de tranquilizarse el todo mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos y la garganta rasposa.

—Mi madre… ella…— su respiración se calmó luego de un profundo respiro y asintió mirando a los ojos del Gryffindor —Ella piensa igual. Piensa que… podremos eliminar la maldición. Sirius debe estar de acuerdo, y deben encontrar… bueno, la fórmula precisa— Una risa amarga salió de los labios de Regulus mientras miraba al suelo —¿Alguna vez has pensado, mientras pronuncias un conjuro complejo, por qué alguien pensaría una fórmula tan extraña para conjurarlo? A veces las maldiciones o conjuros tienen fórmulas irracionales, frases que para uno no tienen sentido. Pero todas en su momento tuvieron un sentido. La Aritmancia lo explica en parte— Miró a los ojos de James notando que no estaba entendiéndolo y fue más claro —Sirius, sin saberlo, pronunció palabra por palabra una muy oscura y antigua maldición de repudio familiar. Si simplemente nos hubiese maldecido con sus propias palabras, una maldición natural, se hubiese podido eliminar con facilidad. Pero una maldición tan antigua— sus ojos se oscurecieron —Mi madre teme por nuestra casta. De verdad teme. Por Merlín, me sorprende que Sirius aún no haya sido expulsado de la familia— gimió cubriéndose el rostro.

Si, a James también le sorprendía en verdad.

* * *

Luego de saber todo eso, a James no le sorprendía en verdad que Sirius anduviese con un humor de perros -nunca mejor dicho-. Trataba mal a todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él, respondía mal a profesores y alumnos por igual. El único que se salvaba de su malhumor era Remus, el buen Lunático, el que con solo una mirada de advertencia conseguía tranquilizarlo. Al menos hasta que otro insensato volvía a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero aún con todo ese malhumor, James jamás se hubiese esperado algo como lo que hizo.

—¿Qué hiciste QUE?—.

—Eso, el pesado de Snivellus estaba haciendo insinuaciones sobre la gran cantidad de enfermedades que alguien como Remus podía almacenar en su cuerpo para caer en la enfermería cada mes y me cabreó. Solo hablé en voz alta con Peter sobre cierto nudo en cierto Sauce y cierto Lunático y el solito se metió en la trampa— rio entre dientes Sirius, totalmente ajeno a lo que realmente había hecho, al menos eso quería pensar James.

Los tres estaban preparándose para ir hacia la Casa de los Gritos cuando Sirius comentó sobre la cara de Snivellus cuando viese a Remus transformado.

—Sirius ¿¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA!— gritó James entre furioso y asustado, viendo como Peter que hasta ese momento sonreía borraba del todo su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión asustada. Canuto por su parte no había cambiado su expresión —¡Remus puede matar a Snape!—.

—Bueno, pues se lo habrá buscado por meter su asquerosa y ganchuda nariz en donde no le corresponde. Además, vamos, Remus no pondría sus colmillos en una cabeza de sebo como él—.

—¡Estás loco, Sirius! ¡Remus no es él cuando está transformado! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Si lo ve, lo matará ¡Merlín!—.

Ya había anochecido, pero la luna aún no salía. Seguramente Madame Pomfrey ya había dejado a Remus en la Casa de los Gritos. Snape podría haber entrado ya, no había tiempo.

A toda velocidad, y con sus amigos pisándole los talones, James bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común topándose de lleno con Lily Evans que clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en él. En su pecho brillaba la insignia de prefecta, y sus ojos perspicaces parecían ir a decirle algo por su intención de salir tan tarde, pero James no le dio la oportunidad.

Verla solo le hacía pensar más en Snape. Si algo le pasaba, Evans jamás volvería a hablarle. Ni a él ni a Remus, y James era testigo de cuán bien se llevaban ambos prefectos, y no quería que se enemistasen por culpa de una estupidez de Sirius. ¡Por Merlín! Si algo le pasaba a Snape dudaba que el mismo Remus volviese a hablarle a él o a Sirius tampoco. Quizás hasta lo expulsasen. Quizás hasta expulsasen a Sirius. Quizás les expulsasen a todos.

—¡Debemos detener a Snape!— exclamó con angustia mientras bajaban las escaleras del castillo a toda velocidad, desesperados por llegar a los Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Debían salvar a Snape. Pero no por todas esas razones que había pensado antes, sino que porque era una persona, y no merecía morir. Daba lo mismo si fuese un entrometido, un Slytherin, un creído, un amante de las Artes Oscuras o qué. Era un chico como ellos. Quizás estuviese enamorado de alguien, podría tener una familia. No podían dejarle morir.

Cuando llegaron al Sauce Boxeador Colagusano se transformó rápidamente en rata corriendo para apretar el nudo permitiendo a sus amigos colarse por entre las raíces para llegar al pasaje que daba hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius y James se transformaron a toda velocidad. La Luna aún no salía, había tiempo.

Corrieron y galoparon, Colagusano entre las astas de James, hasta que distinguieron unos aullidos y unos gritos angustiados. Rápidamente James recobró su forma humana y Colagusano saltó al suelo, encogiéndose de miedo mientras James tragaba saliva.

—Sirius— miró al enorme perro negro que dirigió sus ojos azules a su amigo, ambos acelerados —Ve con el Lobo. Yo me encargo de Snape. No dejes que él te vea—.

Ambos corrieron todo lo que dieron sus piernas, Sirius entre las sombras, James con su varita encendida en la mano cuando se toparon con Snape que corría, mientras apenas unos metros más allá estaba el enorme hombre lobo con ojos asesinos persiguiendo a su presa.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_— gritó James mientras cogía el brazo de Snape forzándolo a correr más rápido rumbo al castillo, alejándose de la Casa de los Gritos. El Lobo recibió el hechizo, pero solo se lo sacudió de encima, volviendo a correr.

—¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Lupin es un jodido hombre lobo!— sollozaba Snape corriendo mientras era jalado por James —¡Dumbledore se enterará de esto!—.

—¡Dumbledore lo sabe, idiota! _¡Petrificus Totalus!—_ volvió a gritar el Gryffindor hacia el lobo por sobre el hombro, alejándose unos metros más de él, doblando el túnel haciendo que dejasen de verle tras ellos.

Los gruñidos seguían escuchándose, pero otros se le unieron. Probablemente Snape no podía diferenciarlos, pero James si. Sirius tranquilizaría al Lobo.

Siguieron corriendo en silencio, por el largo camino hacia el Sauce boxeador. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Snape, ya no se oía nada más que algunos aullidos a la distancia, y cuando salieron por entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador James pudo suspirar aliviado.

Snape estaba a salvo.

* * *

Días más tarde, cuando James se reunió con Regulus, aún el susto no se le pasaba del todo.

Regulus se veía normal, no como hubiese estado si Snape hubiese soltado la lengua del secreto de Remus. Por la forma en que Snivellus les miraba en los pasillos cualquiera pensaría que todo Slytherin sabía que Remus era un licántropo, sin embargo al parecer Dumbledore tenía métodos de convencimiento muy persuasivos.

Remus no les hablaba a ninguno de ellos, sin embargo eso era normal, pensaba James. Solo esperaba que les perdonase pronto, porque aunque su mejor amigo fuese Sirius, Remus era muy importante para James. Así como lo era Peter, o como lo era ese pequeño Black que le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó con tono divertido James.

Quería sacarse ese susto de encima. Bromear era la única forma que conocía.

—Me estaba preguntando como es que las personas pueden pensar que tú eres una buena persona, cuando eres como eres realmente. Me estaba preguntando que rayos le hiciste tú y mi hermano a Severus Snape para que este me parase en un pasillo para insultarme por el parentesco que tengo con Sirius. Me imagino que hubiese dicho si supiese que soy tu amigo también—.

—¿Te insultó? ¿Y que le dijiste?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

Entendía que Snivellus estuviese enojado con Sirius, pero de ahí a insultar a Regulus, no cabía en su cabeza.

—Bueno, le dije que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él de Sirius. Gracias a Merlín no me preguntó por qué pensaba de ti— la mirada de Regulus se desvió hacia la ventana —Desde allí hemos estado conversando más. Antes había dicho que Severus me parecía muy inteligente, pero ahora puedo decirlo con seguridad: es muy inteligente. Y poderoso mágicamente, para ser un mestizo—.

—¿Snape es un mestizo? ¡Espera! ¿¡Has estado conversando con Snape!?—.

Regulus miró con diversión la expresión de horror de James y soltó una risita, dándole una palmada en la mejilla.

—Cierra la boca, que te entrará un Poltergeist, Potter— bromeó —Por parte. Si, Snape es un mestizo. Me he estudiado con ahínco todos los árboles genealógicos de Gran Bretaña y gran parte de Europa, y Snape no es ni por asomo un apellido Sangre Pura. Además vi por casualidad su libro de encantamientos y está a nombre de un tal "_Príncipe Mestizo_", así que tengo casi un 80% de seguridad que es mestizo, mago por parte de su madre. Aún no tengo la confianza con él como para preguntarle por su familia, pero quizás luego pueda satisfacer tu insana curiosidad por él— chasqueó su lengua con ligera desaprobación.

«Y lo otro. Si, he estado charlando con él. Como te decía, es muy inteligente. Tiene algunos hechizos de su propia invención, y si lo adulas lo suficiente no tiene reparo en ofrecerlos. Es un chico simple. La adulación es una técnica que a los Black nos enseñan desde la cuna, así que no tiene oportunidad contra mis encantos.»

No sabía por qué, pero pensar a Snape cayendo en los encantos de Regulus en vez de causarle gracia le daba rabia. ¿Por qué Regulus debía perder su tiempo con el apestoso de Snivellus? ¿Primero Evans y ahora Regulus? ¡Eso era el colmo!

—Me alegro que se charlen, a ver si le enseñas un buen hechizo para limpiar su grasiento cabello— puso una mueca, mientras el menor de los Black ladeaba un poco la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Acabas de… alabar mi cabello?— preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa arrancando una carcajada involuntaria en James que habría querido mantenerse más rato de malhumor, sin embargo con Regulus era imposible.

Con ninguno de esos hermanos Black uno se podía mantener enojado mucho tiempo.

* * *

El día que Remus perdonó a Sirius, todos lo celebraron. Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo, apenas semana y media, pero tiempo suficiente para que todos echasen de menos al prefecto que cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo con Lily y menos con ellos.

Y ellos no eran los únicos a los que les molestaba la excesiva cantidad de tiempo que los prefectos de Gryffindor pasaban juntos. James había visto a Snape reclamarle a Lily en un pasillo el que hubiese cambiado sus horas de estudio con él para pasarlas estudiando con Remus, y Evans apenas murmuraba unas disculpas con los ojos apenados.

—Mira, Sirius, el pobre Snivellus está siendo abandonado por su chica-que-nunca-será-su-novia, seguro que se irá a llorar a su apestosa mazmorra y pensar métodos oscuros para torturarnos a todos— comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Snape le daba una de sus familiares miradas asesinas.

—No te metas en donde no te incumbe, Potter— siseó lleno de ira.

Si había que ser sincero era que Snape sobrellevaba muy bien eso de "_me salvaron la vida_". No había cambiado ni un poco desde que James le había sacado prácticamente de las mismas garras del lobo. No es que él esperase o pensase que se había ganado un agradecimiento, pero igual.

—Más respeto cuando hables, serpiente rastrera, mira que no estamos frente a cualquier persona— Pero Sirius siempre le recordaba esa deuda, por si Snape lo había olvidado. Gracias al cielo que Remus no estaba allí.

Lily enarcó una ceja ante las palabras de Sirius mientras Snape apretaba los dientes furiosamente, para luego simplemente irse dejando a la prefecta sola.

—¡Ten cuidado, Snivellus! ¡Mira que alguna vez alguien puede intentar arrebatarte a la pelirroja y te quedarás solo!—.

—En tus sueños, Potter— Lily gruñó mientras dignamente se iba por otro camino con James viéndole irse.

—Lo dije por molestar a Snape pero… realmente Lily es muy bonita, ¿no crees, Sirius?—.

Una risa como ladrido fue la primera respuesta de su mejor amigo para luego darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Si tú te la quedas y consigues sacarla de encima de Remus para que los demás podamos tomar un trozo de Lunático, te aseguro que seré gustoso el padrino de todos vuestros hijos—.

Y ambos se rieron de esa locura mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida del Castillo para la práctica de Quidditch.

* * *

Primer partido de la Temporada, Slytherin VS Gryffindor. El capitán de los leones era Adam Jordan, un chico de séptimo que los había hecho pedazos en los entrenamientos. Sirius lo adoraba. James no tanto en verdad. Pero el equipo era bueno, había mejorado mucho bajo su dirección.

Lo único lamentable es que la buscadora que tenían no era tan buena como desearían. Era rápida, pero le faltaba coordinación ojo-mano y eso provocaba que a veces perdiese la Snitch de entre los dedos. Incluso James había pensado en regresar a su antigua posición de buscador de sus primeros años, sin embargo luego de que pegase el estirón en el verano de cuarto, ya nunca volvió a tener los reflejos adecuados para esa posición.

Aunque como cazador nadie le ganaba.

—Vamos a demoler a los Slytherin— canturreó Sirius mientras hacía malabares con su bate y dos Bludgers en los camerinos de Gryffindor para diversión de todos los jugadores luego de la práctica.

James solo le miraba con condescendencia. Esperaba que si ganasen, ya que aunque el equipo de Slytherin siempre era fuerte, ese año les tenían especialmente intrigados porque sus entrenamientos habían sido muy secretos y ni siquiera Colagusano transformado había conseguido suficiente información del equipo y sus tácticas: los fuertes hechizos de privacidad en el campo de quidditch en los entrenamientos lo habían evitado.

¿Qué estaban ocultando? James no lo sabía, pero algo le decía que no les gustaría.

Y tenía razón.

* * *

**_Continúa._**


	5. Cuarto Año Parte II

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Cuarto Año Parte II**

—¡Puta la Madre que lo Parió!— maldijo en un grito Sirius mientras se duchaban luego del partido.

James solo suspiró algo amargado, pero también un tanto divertido.

220 – 100

Slytherin ganó gracias al maravilloso vuelo de su nuevo buscador: Regulus Black.

Ahora sabían el porqué de los hechizos de privacidad.

—Dime algo, Canuto. ¿Tú le enseñaste a volar?— preguntó James mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Ambos eran los únicos jugadores que quedaban en las duchas de Gryffindor.

Sirius cortó el agua con un movimiento de la mano y sacudió su cabello para quitarse el exceso de agua como si fuese un perro, tirándola a todas partes para luego mirar a James con una mueca molesta.

—No. Fue nuestro tío Alphard. Él me enseñó a mi y le enseñó a Regulus. A nuestra madre le desesperaba que nos enseñase siendo tan pequeños, pero bueno. Tío Alphard nunca le ha hecho mucho caso a mi madre—.

Ah, si, el buen tío Alphard. Debe haber sido un grandioso jugador si les enseñó a Sirius y a Regulus a volar de esa forma.

—Bueno, Canuto, perdimos. Pero al menos fue un Black el que ganó, ¿eh?— bromeó James una vez estuvo completamente vestido, pero inmediatamente deseó no haber dicho eso, por la expresión que puso su mejor amigo.

Metió la camisa dentro del pantalón y luego suspiró mirando a James. Como si tuviese una carga muy pesada, pero sin pensar en si sacársela de encima o no. Al final pareció rendirse.

—Es muy probable que este verano deje de ser un Black, James. Es muy probable que este verano ya no aguante más y mande a mi madre, mi familia y sus putas tradiciones a la mierda y me vaya. Solo yo y esa hermosa Harley que quiero comprarme ¿recuerdas la del folleto? Esa. Nos iremos los dos y ya. Nada de Black. Solo Sirius. Sirius y su Harley. Podrían escribir canciones sobre nosotros, Cornamenta—.

Su tono de voz trataba de sonar alegre, pero James le conocía muy bien. Sabía parte del motivo también, pero Sirius no se lo había confiado, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: apoyarlo.

Se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo mirando a esos ojos grises que gritaban "_Te necesito_".

—Cuando eso pase espero que en alguna de esas canciones hablen del buen Cornamenta que siempre iba en el Sidecar en tus aventuras—.

Él trató de transmitirle con la suya marrón lo que siempre había sido: "_Aquí estoy_".

* * *

Cuando se vieron esa noche James no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la enorme e inusual sonrisa en los labios de Regulus. Era extraño verle sonreír, pero aún era más extraño verle sonreír tanto y tan ampliamente. Algo dentro de James se removió y quiso pensar que era envidia, porque si él hubiese ganado hubiese estado sonriendo igual, pero sabía que no era cierto.

—¿Qué significa esto? Dándome una mirada como esa en la Cena, probablemente evitando la celebración en Slytherin por la victoria… Porque no me no me vas a decir que en Slytherin no celebran las victorias— le miró con una ceja alzada, suspicaz.

—Claro que no celebramos. Solo somos unos ogros que viven de sacarse mejores notas que los Ravenclaw, torturar Hufflepuff, pelearse con Gryffindor y comerse a los hijos de los sangre sucias— dijo con tono falsamente serio para luego estallar en carcajadas —¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando me viste en el campo! Merlín, y la cara de Sirius. Creí que quería sacarme la cabeza de una mordida— confesó entre risas.

James le acompañó con las risas, recordando la cara de energúmeno que había puesto su mejor amigo, teniendo que aceptar que esa había sido una gran sorpresa. Un golpe bajo para Sirius, pero una gran sorpresa.

—¡No tenía idea que eras tan bueno en el Quidditch, Regulus! Debimos haber tenido algún enfrentamiento antes de que creciese— bufó con disgusto el Gryffindor mirándolo a los ojos —¿Por qué no habías entrado al equipo antes? ¡Capaz y nos hubiesen vencido! Estás en cuarto, podrías haber entrado desde segundo—.

Regulus seguía sonriendo, pero disminuyó un poco su alegría mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

—Bueno… me gusta mucho el Quidditch, y no soy malo como podrás ver— sonrió juguetón —Pero… es una actividad que me recordaba mucho a Sirius— aceptó sin mirar a James —Cuando entré a Hogwarts ustedes dos entraron al equipo y ya nunca salieron, y la verdad es que encontrarme en el campo con él no me apetecía en lo más mínimo—.

James observó la mirada perdida de Regulus mientras pensaba en esos tiempos e inconscientemente bajó su mano hasta esos cabellos acariciándolos, ganándose una mirada sorprendida, pero para nada molesta. Incluso continuó hablando.

—Amo el Quidditch. Siempre me gustó, desde que aprendí cuando era un niño con tío Alphard y Sirius. Mamá siempre regañaba a mi tío por hacernos jugar, cuando éramos apenas infantes. Siempre reclamaba que íbamos a rompernos la cabeza de una caída, y que entonces ella se la rompería a él— sonrió con nostalgia —Mamá siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con nosotros. Tío Alphard era nuestra fuente de rebeldía. Supongo que de ahí lo sacó todo Sirius— bufó un poco mientras James detenía un poco sus caricias —Siempre quise jugar con Sirius— continuó —Jugar en el mismo equipo, quiero decir. Cuando quedamos en casas distintas supe que eso no podría ser, así que perdí interés en el Quidditch—.

—¿Y ahora?— preguntó a media voz James, temiendo la respuesta.

Hubo un suspiro prolongado de parte del menor pero luego levantó la mirada topándose con la castaña del Gryffindor.

—Sé que quizás piensas que entré al equipo porque ya no respeto del mismo modo a Sirius, o que quizás lo odio y quería que perdiese o algo así. Pero no es de ese modo. Simplemente el capitán, Rabastan Lestrange, escuchó de mi prima Bella que era un buen buscador, así que me ofreció el puesto. Me suplicó que tomase el puesto— su sonrisa brilló con arrogancia —Así que acepté. Pero solo si conseguía que fuese un total secreto mi inclusión en el equipo—.

—Y lo consiguió, el muy bastardo. Hasta los Slytherin estaban impresionados por tu actuación—.

—Lo sé. Por eso me escapé— puso una mueca y luego miró a James de nuevo, sonriendo un poco —Así que ¿jugué bien?—.

La risa de James hizo eco en el salón vacío mientras Regulus sonreía aún más.

—¿Andas en búsqueda de halagos? Claro que jugaste bien, conseguiste la Snitch. ¡Más aún! Esquivaste todas esas bludgers que Sirius te envió, ese pulgoso—.

—Sirius tenía ganas que quebrarme algo, me alegro que no lo haya conseguido realmente. Madre y Padre no hubiesen estado muy contentos—.

—Me imagino que no— aceptó James mientras ambos se quedaban charlando un buen rato más.

* * *

Cuando luego de navidad hubo un nuevo ataque a una familia de magos hijos de muggles, James recordó esa conversación que tenía pendiente con Regulus, y se quedó ansioso por regresar pronto a Hogwarts para poder hablar largo y tendido con él, sin embargo otro tema le borró eso de la mente.

Sirius.

Sus '_vacaciones_' de navidad habían sido un desastre para él, y nuevamente solo Remus pudo tranquilizarle. James se sentía perdido e inútil, y solo pudo ofrecerle su casa cuando Sirius nuevamente dijo, esta vez en el vagón del Expreso, que no creía aguantar más en esa casa.

—Mis padres estarían felices de recibirte, Canuto, lo sabes. Eres parte de la familia, y mi casa tiene demasiadas habitaciones—.

Eso había dado por zanjado el tema, al menos de momento, pero James seguía preocupado. Seguía pensando que no era la solución. Irse, abandonar a su familia. Quizás su madre y su padre no es lo que Sirius hubiese querido, pero Regulus estaba allí. Bueno, quizás Regulus tampoco era el hermano que Sirius hubiese querido pero… todos sabían que Sirius tenía gustos muy extraños.

Entendía su odio por las artes oscuras, pero su odio por los Black rayaba en lo irracional, y James no se sentía con derecho a juzgarlo, pero ser amigo de Regulus le daba un panorama muy distinto de esa familia.

—¿Qué pasó? Pasó que no quiere quitar la maldición, James, eso pasó. Al menos eso dijo— murmuró con amargura Regulus, la siguiente vez que se vieron.

El animago quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su amigo, sentándose frente a él.

—No puede ser ¿Se negó a quitarla?—.

—Algo así. Mi madre comentó que encontró que algo que podría servir, pero que debe investigarlo más. Sin embargo, para que funcionase, Sirius debía desear de corazón que la maldición fuese quitada. Y Sirius dijo…— tragó saliva audiblemente y luego continuó —... dijo que él no deseaba que la maldición fuese quitada. Que nos lo merecíamos, todos, él incluido— murmuró mirando a los ojos de James —Y luego se encerró en su cuarto hasta que las vacaciones terminaron. Mi madre sabe que no lo dijo de verdad, pero aunque así sea, el solo hecho de que lo diga ya es terrible, James—.

—Sirius dijo que pasó tres días a pan y agua—.

—Tostadas y leche— objetó Regulus desviando la mirada —es lo único que mi madre permite que comamos en nuestras habitaciones. El comedor es donde se come. Si alguien quiere comer de verdad debe mirar a los ojos a los demás para hacerlo. Si se quiere autoexiliar, eso es lo único que puede comer. Sirius es un experto en el autoexiliamiento— agregó con desgana.

—Vaya, eso es un poco distinto a lo que dice él— aceptó James.

—Supongo que él lo ve como un castigo. Pero mi madre jamás le ha ordenado encerrarse. Por el contrario, prefiere verle a la cara para poder reclamarle en persona. ¿Te conté que mi madre está haciéndose un cuadro mágico? Quiere ponerlo con magia en el pasillo de la entrada, para siempre vigilar a los que entren, especialmente a Sirius. Estoy seguro de que será terrible— sonrió negando con la cabeza —Los cuadros no tienen modales, simplemente dirá todo aquello que mi madre piensa, pero se calla por educación—.

—Si, la verdad los cuadros mágicos no son muy agradables— él tenía varios en su casa de ancestros y ninguno le agradaba del todo.

De pronto una risa se le escapó a Regulus y James le miró con curiosidad, mientras el Slytherin se sujetaba la tripa por algún recuerdo que le asaltó de pronto. Al ver la mirada ajena se tranquilizó para poder explicar, apenas aguantando la risa.

—Hace años, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mi tío Alphard le regaló a Sirius un libro. Un libro muggle, se llamaba "_El retrato de Dorian Grey_" o algo así, no recuerdo el autor— sonrió con ganas, pero se encogió de hombros al ver que James no le conocía —No importa, el hecho es que en el libro un tipo tenía como un cuadro mágico, en el que todo lo malo y lo feo se iba poniendo mientras el tipo seguía igual. O sea, no envejecía para nada, al menos hasta que lo vio, entonces murió, porque el cuadro recuperó la juventud y el hombre tuvo toda la vejez. ¿Sabes que pidió Sirius en su décimo cumpleaños? Un cuadro como ese. Cuando mi madre supo para qué quería el cuadro, luego de haberlo mandado a hacer ya y estar listo, obviamente le dijo a Sirius que era imposible que el cuadro envejeciese mientras él seguía joven, y maldijo a mi tío Alphard por darle literatura muggle a Sirius. Mi hermano lloró por tres días—.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Sirius!— estalló en carcajadas James por la historia, imaginándose al guapo y arrogante Sirius que él conocía con 10 años, queriendo un cuadro que le otorgase la eterna juventud. Simplemente hilarante y completamente posible —¡Eso es tan él!—.

—Si que lo es. Bastardo narcisista— suspiró Regulus luego de reír también, para luego borrar su sonrisa de a poco —Ojalá podamos eliminar la maldición— murmuró mirando sus manos.

James estiró la suya y tomó la del Slytherin, asintiendo mientras se la apretaba.

—Lo lograrán. Ten fe—.

Regulus solo le respondió con otro apretón.

* * *

El año pasó escandalosamente veloz por culpa de la derrota en el Quidditch a mano de Slytherin, el estudiar para los TIMOs, las bromas a Snivellus y el asunto de los Black, por lo que antes de darse cuenta, ya era Junio y los TIMOs habían acabado.

James y Sirius habían salido a los terrenos a festejar su buena nota en DCLAO mientras Remus y Peter iban por unos helados a las cocinas por el calor, cuando de pronto se vieron interceptados por un muy enojado Severus Snape que les amenazaba con su varita.

Ambos Gryffindor reaccionaron igual de rápido sacando las suyas pero hablando calmados.

—A ver, apestoso Snivellus ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Sirius mordaz mirándole rodando los ojos —¿Te aburriste de retozar en su mugrienta mazmorra y sales a ver un poco de sol? Cuidado con esa piel de vampiro—.

James por su parte se rio de su broma, pero no agregó nada más.

Snape solo apretó sus dientes y siguió apuntándoles, mirando directamente a James.

—Asqueroso, arrogante. Si crees que vas a conseguir el aprecio de Lily haciéndote hacer pasar por un héroe ante sus ojos ni creas que lo vas a conseguir. Ella sabe que solo eres un creído jugador de Quidditch que lo único que quiere es lucirse. Como si hubieses estado realmente salvándome a mi y no a ti mismo en la Casa de los Gritos— Habló lleno de ira —Quizás Dumbledore me obligó a callarme, pero no cambiará la realidad. Tú no eres un héroe, Potter, solo eres un asqueroso cobarde que se estaba salvando el propio pellejo y el de un traidor de sangre como Black— agregó mirando de mala manera al otro.

Ambos Gryffindor guardaron silencio y luego bufaron.

—¿Ya terminaste? Para que sepas yo no le fui con el cuento a Lily, fue Sirius, pero dudo que haya usado la palabra héroe—.

—Más bien usé la de "_loco y estúpido, sin amor por su propia vida_"— sonrió con alegría Canuto.

—Gracias, amigo. Y, Snivellus— sus ojos marrones volvieron a mirar al Slytherin —No es muy inteligente de tu parte enfrentar a dos _Sangre Puras_ al mismo tiempo— sonrió lleno de sarcasmo al utilizar un término que le había escuchado usar al mismo Snape cientos de veces, aun cuando él ya sabía por Regulus que realmente Snape era un mestizo, así como Remus.

Con un rápido _Levicorpus_, James dejó inmovilizado en el aire al Slytherin mientras Sirius se reía a carcajadas a su lado. "_Disfrútalo, es lo más alto que llegarás en tu vida_" se reía Sirius, mientras James, como para simular que eso realmente carecía de importancia, sacaba una Snitch robada del último partido donde Gryffindor se había hecho con la victoria, comenzando a jugar con ella.

Ninguno esperaba que Evans apareciese para defender a su _doncella en apuros_.

—Bájalo, Potter, o te quitaré tal cantidad de puntos que será imposible que ganemos la Copa de las Casas—.

—No te atreverías— murmuró Sirius algo preocupado, pero James que sabía cuanto amaba Gryffindor la pelirroja ni se inmutó.

Lo pensó un momento, mientras veía a Severus en el aire, mirándolo lleno de furia, incapaz de poder acabar el hechizo por si mismo ya que James no había bajado su varita como

—A ver, Evans. Hagamos un trato— sonrió juguetón, más por molestar a Snivellus que por otra cosa —Si tienes una cita conmigo, lo bajo—.

Hubo un silencio entre todos los presentes, sin embargo antes de que Sirius o James pudiesen romperlo, Lily habló firmemente.

—Disculpa que te baje los humos, Potter, pero antes prefiero salir con el Calamar Gigante que contigo— habló duramente la prefecta cruzándose de brazos mientras Sirius estallaba en carcajadas ante la mirada sorprendida del de gafas.

—¿El Calamar Gigante? Auch, Evans, eso duele. Al menos Hagrid…—

Aprovechando la distracción de James y de que bajó varita un solo segundo, Severus le lanzó un _Sectum _violento, el que fue esquivado por James por pura habilidad del Quidditch antes de volver más fuerte su Levicorpus frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que aprovechándose de la distracción. No tienes vergüenza, Snivellus. Y como no tienes, veamos si conseguimos que tengas un poco— sonrió con algo de maldad mientras movía su varita para provocar que los pantalones de su víctima cayesen hasta sus tobillos, revelando su ropa interior.

Sirius que había tomado una posición de ataque ante el hechizo del Slytherin volvió a reírse, mientras que la Prefecta que se había escandalizado ante ese hechizo tan violento estuvo a punto de sonreírse antes de recobrar la cordura, mirando con seriedad a los dos.

—Si los puntos no son suficientemente importantes, voy a hechizarlos a los dos, Potter, si no lo bajas ahora. Conozco muchos hechizos y soy más rápida de lo que crees. No me pongas a prueba—.

—Ya, ya. Ya entendimos, pelirroja— sonrió Sirius divertido ante el carácter de su prefecta.

Mientras, James bajaba a Snape al suelo, el que rápidamente se subió sus pantalones, con las mejillas de un feo color bermellón, dándoles miradas de odio a los tres Gryffindor. James notó esto y alzó una ceja hablando.

—Deberías agradecer a la señorita, Snivellus, si no es por ella te hubieses quedado allí arriba mostrando tus atributos a todos los estudiantes. Aunque eso suena más un castigo para nosotros que para ti— sonrió de medio lado.

El Slytherin apretó fuertemente los dientes y los miró con desprecio antes de elevar la barbilla con orgullo.

—No pienso agradecer a una _Sangre Sucia_ como ella—.

De pronto la mente de James se llenó de Regulus. ¿Por qué cuando él decía _Sangre Sucia_ no le sonaba un insulto? Era sin odio, sin rencor. Tan diferente a como los demás usaban el término. Eran solo palabras. Pero era lo que llevaba atrás lo verdaderamente importante.

Pudo ver la mirada de Lily enfriarse mientras sus labios se volvían una fina línea blanca y de pronto se enfureció. Había pasado cinco años viendo a Evans junto con esa serpiente rastrera y malagradecida, estudiando juntos, sentados en clases haciendo pociones. ¿Y ahora venía a insultarle, y delante de su cara? Eso no se quedaría así.

—¡Cómo te atreves, Snape! ¡Pídele disculpas enseguida a Evans o ya verás lo que te espera!—.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Qué me espera? ¿Más _levicorpus_ y humillación? Eso es lo de siempre—.

—¡Tú…!—

—¡BASTA!—

James y Severus se quedaron callados de golpe mirando a Lily que había gritado roja de ira, combinando con su lindo cabello. Sirius estaba silencioso un poco más allá, pero con la varita en la mano, listo para involucrarse cuando fuese necesario.

James pudo ver humedad en esos hermosos ojos verdes y de pronto se sintió desarmado.

—¡No necesito que nadie me defienda, menos tú, James Potter, que eres tan cerrado y prejuicioso como Severus! ¡Son iguales, así que no vengas a defenderme!—

—¿Qué?— exclamó ahogado —¡Yo no te llamo Sangre Sucia!—

—¡Quizás no! Pero para ti ser un Slytherin es ya razón suficiente para humillar a alguien, para hablar mal de sus padres, de su cabello, hacerle hechizos zancadilla o ponerle motes degradantes. No eres mejor que aquellos que hablan contra los Hijos de Muggles, Potter, que te quede claro—.

La mirada feroz y las palabras de Lily le recordaron enormemente a Regulus, y eso le apretó el corazón mientras le veía girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el lago, no pudiendo quedarse con su último argumento en la boca.

—¡Al menos yo no soy un fanático de las Artes Oscuras, Evans!— gritó mientras la prefecta no hacía gesto de haberle oído, yendo a alcanzar a sus amigas dejándole confundido por su actitud.

Con una risa llena de odio Snape se acomodó la túnica y le miró con ira.

—No importa cuanto te esfuerces, Potter, Lily nunca va a ser tuya. Deberías rendirte ya— sonrió desdeñoso mientras se alejaba a paso raudo hacia el castillo.

—¡Eso, piérdete Snivellus! Antes de que nos arrepintamos de dejarte ir tan fácil— le amenazó Sirius viéndole ir para luego pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de su desconcertado mejor amigo estrechándolo —Tranquilo, Cornamenta, Snivellus no sabe lo que dice. Esa Snitch pelirroja será tuya. Después de todo tú fuiste de los mejores buscadores de Hogwarts mientras tuviste el tamaño. Los instintos siguen allí—.

James solo pudo asentir sin haber prestado demasiada atención a su discurso. La verdad estaba pensando en las palabras de Lily que se complementaban con las de Regulus. ¿De verdad era tan prejuicioso? Debía preguntárselo.

* * *

—Bueno, eres amigo mío. Pero en secreto, así que no creo que cuente en verdad— reconoció el menor de los Black mientras bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla y unos panecillos en el viejo salón —¿Algún otro conocido Slytherin que puedas considerar amigo?— ante la negativa ajena pensó un poco —¿Un amigo en Hufflepuff? ¿No? ¿Ravenclaw? No, tu rival cazador no cuenta, no hablan fuera de la cancha. ¿En serio no eres amigo de nadie de las otras casas?—

—Es que con los Merodeadores no es necesario— reclamó James algo angustiado —Paso todo mi tiempo con Sirius, Remus y Peter, y con los otros Gryffindor miembros del equipo de Quidditch. No tengo tiempo para conocer más gente—.

—James, ¿te das cuenta de que llevas cinco años en este colegio y no conoces ni tienes más amistad que con Gryffindor?— preguntó con seriedad Regulus —Hasta el zarrapastroso de Lupin tiene amigos en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, les he visto estudiar juntos y charlar en la biblioteca. Pettigrew tiene algunos conocidos en Slytherin, le he visto rondando con ellos— murmuró pensativo —Creo que el único alumno tan cerrado en amistades Gryffindor como tú, es…— y entonces su rostro tuvo un extraño conflicto iluminándose al darse cuenta de algo y a la vez entristeciéndose —... Sirius. James, ya sé porque no tienes más amigos en otras casas. Sirius no ha dejado que los tengas—.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!—

Pero al parecer si lo tenía, al menos para Regulus, que comenzó a explicarle como Sirius a pesar de decir que era completamente distinto a los Black, era muy parecido a ellos. Un digno hijo de Walburga.

Había trasladado todo esa obsesión de sus padres por los sangre puras y la había instalado en su propia vida, pero poniendo como ícono a los Gryffindor.

Regulus pensaba que Sirius creía cosas muy claras de las casas de Hogwarts. Ravenclaw significaba ñoños y altaneros, Hufflepuff significaba inútiles y Slytherin traidores y mortífagos. ¿Y Gryffindor? Por supuesto lo mejor del mundo, los valientes, los leales, los héroes en una historia donde los Slytherin estaban condenados a ser los villanos y los perdedores.

Lo peor es que era cierto. Sirius ocupaba las demás casas como insultos. A Peter en numerosas ocasiones le decía que no comprendía como el Sombrero no le había puesto en Hufflepuff con lo patético que era, o con Remus en ocasiones bufaba diciendo que quizás se habían confundido con él y realmente era un águila disfrazada de león por esa obsesión malsana con los estudios. Y pobre de aquel que se mereciese ser llamado Slytherin.

—Con alguien pensando como Sirius al lado, es normal que no hayas podido hacer amistad con nadie de otra casa. Tú también piensas que Gryffindor es mejor, y está bien, todos creemos que nuestra Casa es la mejor. Pero eso no significa indicar que las demás Casas son basura, como Sirius piensa— suspiró cansado Regulus apoyando la nuca en la pared.

—Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo en verdad— tragó saliva James, sorprendido de que Regulus fuese capaz de ver tanto, saber tanto de Sirius a la distancia, mientras él, viviendo prácticamente las 24 horas del día a su lado, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato. Las cervezas se habían acabado y los panecillos también. Regulus se vio un poco de jalea en el dorso de un dedo y pasó la lengua por allí ganándose una mirada penetrante de James, antes de suspirar y volver a apoyar la nuca en la pared. Ambos sentados en el suelo.

—Este verano… quizás sea el último que Sirius pasa en la casa con nosotros. Si es que aguanta todo el verano— murmuró luego de un rato, mientras se lamía los labios. James se forzó a dejar de mirar los labios ajenos y mirar a sus ojos que se veían perdidos.

—Lo sé—.

—Madre no me ha dicho nada de la maldición en sus cartas. Si hubiese encontrado una solución me hubiese contado. Yo no creo que haya una solución— apretó sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió, sin lágrimas esta vez —Sirius no aguantará la culpa y se irá. Probablemente haga algo horrible, como repudiar su propio apellido, o a mi madre, o matar al pobre de Kreacher. Desde siempre le ha tenido sangre en el ojo al pobre Kreacher—.

—Sirius dice que Kreacher lo odia, y que por eso lo trata mal— defendió débilmente James a su amigo.

—Es posible, pero es un círculo vicioso. Sirius lo trata mal, por lo que Kreacher lo odia, por lo que Sirius lo trata peor, y la historia continúa— bufó Regulus que luego miró a James de lado apoyando su mejilla sobre su rodilla viendo esos ojos —Además Kreacher tiene un motivo por odiar a Sirius— confesó quedándose callado para atraer toda la atención del Gryffindor antes de continuar —Madre nunca había llorado desde que era una niña, según Kreacher, y lo único que la hizo llorar fue leer la carta que indicaba que Sirius había salido seleccionado Gryffindor. Yo lo sé, yo la vi. Estaba en la mesa, y abrió la carta con orgullo pensando que leería el como su primogénito había quedado en Slytherin como todo Black desde hace siglos, y su rostro se descompuso— su mirada se perdió un poco rememorando eso —las lágrimas cayeron una a una por su regio rostro y luego le pasó la carta a mi padre que al leer le practicó un incendio y se fue a su despacho sin desayunar. Madre tampoco comió nada ese día. Mientras, me imagino que Sirius se encontraba feliz acá en Hogwarts. La mayor rebelión desde la de los Duendes en Gales.

James estaba perdido en los ojos de Regulus mientras le escuchaba con la misma atención que siempre que le oía hablar de historias de la vida de Sirius que jamás había oído. En este caso seguro que era una historia que Sirius ni siquiera conocía.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba acariciando la mejilla de Regulus que le miró a los ojos antes de erguirse un poco, sin dar señal de querer que quitarse su mano, por el contrario, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Cuando Sirius se vaya de casa…—

—… lo recibiré en la mía. No se quedará sin un techo—.

Los ojos azules de Regulus se cerraron y una sonrisa llena de tristeza se posó en sus labios.

—Eres un buen amigo, James—.

* * *

Cuando James y Sirius se separaron ese día en el Andén 9 ¾ de King Cross en Londres, Sirius le dio amistosas palmadas en el brazo sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

—Nos vemos en poco tiempo, Cornamenta—.

James le apretó el hombro mirándole a los ojos y levantó las cejas.

—Espero que no, Canuto. Sabes a que me refiero—.

Sirius solo suspiró asintiendo con desgana, despidiéndose luego de Remus con un abrazo apretado –demasiado para James, pero Sirius siempre había sido de piel con Lunático– y con unas palmaditas de Peter.

Pudo ver a la distancia a Regulus caminando hacia Walburga y Orión Black que le recibieron con una cortés y fría inclinación a diferencia de otros años que besos se habían visto de parte de Walburga al menos, mientras los tres esperaban que Sirius les alcanzase para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

_Continúa._


	6. Quinto Año Parte I

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Quinto Año Parte I**

Lamentablemente los deseos de James no se habían hecho realidad, porque antes de dos semanas, Sirius había llegado volando en su motocicleta cargando con todo el equipaje que se había querido llevar, pidiendo alojamiento temporal a los Potter "_Hasta que me decida a formar mi propia banda de Rock-Punk, señor Potter, luego de eso viviré en las carreteras y no necesitaré una casa, se lo juro_", siendo más que bien recibido por todos.

James por mientras pensaba en que sentiría Regulus en esos momentos, siendo el único Black "_legal_" que quedaba, al haber sido eliminado Sirius del Tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Y por lo que sabía, el último y más joven de los Black en existir también si es que esa maldición no era eliminada.

Y la presencia de Sirius allí le indicaba que eso no pasaría.

Un día que sus padres viajaron a Londres por unos días a ver unas exposiciones de arte, Sirius aprovechó de lucir ante James las botellas de Whiskey de Fuego que había robado a su padre antes de irse del 12 de Grimmauld Place, acabando ambos borrachos como cubas en el patio de los Potter, mirando el cielo estrellado recostados sobre la hierba y hablando pavadas.

Sirius aguantaba más alcohol que él, pero James había bebido media botella mientras que Sirius una y media, así que el dueño de casa estaba mucho más coherente que el Black.

Luego de un ataque de risa especialmente doloroso (una constelación que se parecía a la nariz de Snivellus había sido la causa), Sirius había caído en ese estado de ebrio-filosófico que a James tanto le gustaba, porque era así como se enteraba de todos sus secretos.

Al comienzo empezó a hablar cosas inútiles ("_La verdad, la rubia de Hufflepuff con la que me metí el mes pasado es una pesada, Jamieee, no te metas con esa pesadaa_") pero luego poco a poco comenzó a ser más y más sincero, hasta que golpeó el tema que nunca había hablado, pero que James ya sabía por Regulus.

La maldición.

Le escuchó callado, sin necesidad de mostrarse sorprendido, solo escuchándole. Escuchando como había dicho que esa familia tenía hasta los cimientos malos, que eran semillas podridas y que solo acabarían pudriendo al resto de la sociedad mágica. Como era mejor terminar con la dinastía Black en ese momento. Con ellos.

—Y nos condené, Cornamenta— hipó mientras lágrimas corrían por los bordes de sus ojos hasta perderse en su pelo suelto en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo —Nos condené a mi y a Regulus. Ninguno podrá tener hijos, la maldición conspirará con el destino para que ambos muramos sin descendientes. Sin ningún Black para heredar. A mi no me importa, yo no quería hijos— sollozó —¿Pero Regulus? Lo condené, Cornamenta. Peor aún… condené a mi tío Alphard y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta el día que abandoné mi casa. Mi madre me lo sacó en cara y ya no pude, James. No pude. La culpa es demasiada. Los repudié a todos. A todos. Y me fui. Regulus me miró hacer me equipaje pero no me dijo nada. Solo me miró en silencio, James… y eso fue peor a que si me gritase—.

Él quería calmar a su mejor amigo, calmarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien de alguna forma, pero podía imaginarse cual había sido la mirada que Regulus le había dado. Esa más vacía, la llena de dolor desnudo, la llena de dudas. Aquella que decía "_¿De verdad me merezco todo esto solo por ser quien soy?_".

Esa que le daban ganas a James de quitársela a fuerza de besos y mordiscos.

Y de pronto tuvo una epifanía, y obviamente quiso compartirla con Sirius. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se giraba y sujetaba a Sirius de la ropa para girarlo también y hacer que le mirase, aún con sus bellos ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Sirius! ¡Canuto! Soy amigo de tu hermano desde hace años, desde segundo, somos buenos amigos! Y yo… ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de él!— rió a carcajadas James, mitad escandalizado por estar diciendo eso, y mitad feliz porque por fin estaba siendo sincero con su mejor amigo, mientras sus ebrios alientos se mezclaban —¡Me encanta estar con él y a veces no puedo contenerme las ganas de besarlo! Me acabo de dar cuenta que lo quiero, Canuto ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!—.

Sirius le dio una mirada totalmente desenfocada por el alcohol, tragándose un sollozo y luego levantó la mano tocando la mejilla de James.

—No es bueno, Co-Cornamenta. Olvídate de él. Nunca podrán tener hijos, yo lo condené. Te condené a ti también, Cornamenta, por Merlín ¡no! ¡Te condené a ti también! Esto es horrible…— sollozó más aferrándose al cuello de su mejor amigo volviendo a su llanto amargo mientras la felicidad de James se evaporaba levemente.

Hijos, verdad, no podrían tener… ¡espera! Regulus de por si era hombre, no podría darle hijos.

—Oye Sirius…— trató de hablarle pero su amigo se había quedado dormido entre sollozos en sus brazos y de pronto él también se sintió muy cansado y se durmió allí sin más, con Sirius encima suyo.

Resultado: al día siguiente ambos despertaron resfriados, con una enorme resaca, Sirius sin recordar absolutamente nada, y James con el estómago apretado por su propia confesión de la noche anterior que no importaba que su mejor amigo no recordase, porque él si lo hacía y era casi igual de grave.

Estaba enamorado de Regulus Black.

* * *

James no podía negar que esas fueron las vacaciones más divertidas de su vida. Sirius presente hacía que hasta quedarse en casa fuese una aventura inolvidable. El ayudar a su madre con el jardín se volvía una travesía por el Amazonas, y acompañar a su padre al pueblo a buscar piezas para su viejo gramófono se volvía una búsqueda de tesoros.

Sirius había quedado fascinado en esa ocasión por un gramófono en especial y se había apresurado a comprarlo con el dinero de sus ahorros. "_Un regalo_" había dicho, pero no había dicho para quien era.

La sorpresa del verano fue cuando Sirius recibió una carta de su tío Alphard junto con una pequeña llave de una bóveda de Gringotts que contenía oro que era, según la carta, para Sirius como regalo de _Emancipación_ de parte de su tío, pidiéndole además que le hiciese una visita en Londres en cuanto pudiese. Que quería ver con sus propios ojos como estaba el más valiente león de los Black. El único león, también.

James hizo cuenta que debía buscar algo para simular que no vio como los ojos de Sirius se ponían llorosos al leer la carta, comprendiendo que era por la confesión de esa noche que se habían emborrachado: con la maldición a los Black, Sirius también había condenado a Alphard a quedarse sin descendencia. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a los ojos? James no sabía, pero Sirius tendría que sacar toda su fuerza y valor para ir, porque debía hacerlo.

James le sugirió acompañarle, pero su amigo rechazó la oferta, pero prometió extender la invitación de los Potter para que su tío Alphard les visitase cuando desease, que siempre sería bienvenido en esa casa.

No había sido necesaria mucha insistencia, porque el mismo Alphard apareció días después con Sirius (que se había quedado en Londres ese tiempo con él) con una gran botella de la mejor Hidromiel que se podía conseguir en el mercado (incluido el negro) y un gran pavo para la cena, para agradecer a los señores Potter por la molestia de recibir a su sobrino en su casa.

Durante la cena habló con soltura del como su hermana, luego de prohibirles a todos el brindar la más mínima ayuda a Sirius, al enterarse de que Alphard había abierto esa cuenta a su nombre, había quemado su rostro también de ese horrible tapiz.

—Pero tú sabes que eso es solo una burla, Sirius. El Tapiz no es nada, yo podría quemar a mi tatarabuelo y eso no lo expulsaría. Sin embargo es el acto en si el que te expulsa. Tú te fuiste, a mi me echaron. Sigues ganándome en valor, sobrino mío—.

James adoró a Alphard, y suplicó descaradamente por historias de Sirius pequeño, con la excusa de que eran para fastidiar a su amigo, cuando en realidad lo había pedido con la esperanza de poder enterarse más de Regulus. Sirius no hablaba de él, y Regulus era reacio a contar de si mismo. ¿A quién más podría recurrir?

Y su deseo fue satisfecho.

—Sirius y Regulus de pequeños era inseparables. Sirius siempre cuidaba de él y para Regulus Sirius era un héroe. Yo creo que de ahí es donde Sirius sacó todo su orgullo y altanería, por años su hermano pequeño se lo enardeció— rió ignorando el que su sobrino se removiera incómodo —Sirius siempre era el de llevar la contraria a sus padres, mientras que Regulus siempre preguntaba "_¿Por qué?_" antes de decidir. Eso era algo que Sirius no soportaba, porque en algunas ocasiones Regulus parecía conforme con lo que Walburga u Orión decían y eso significaba que se ponía contra suya. Y se imaginan lo significaba para alguien como este león acostumbrado a siempre tener a su pequeño Regulus tras su cola—.

James podía imaginárselo. Podía imaginárselo muy bien. Sirius tenía cara melancólica mientras escuchaba, mientras sus padres oían con una sonrisa historias de unos hermanos de los que solo conocían uno.

—La verdad no me sorprende que Regulus no abandonase la familia como tú, Sirius. Él siempre fue más comprensivo con la bruja de mi hermana. También fue menos mimado que tú, eso influyó mucho—.

—¡¿Menos mimado que yo?!— el rostro ultrajado de Sirius le hubiese provocado carcajadas a James, sino estuviese tan atento a la conversación.

—Así es. Tú fuiste mucho más mimado, llevado a tus ideas. Nunca te importó sobre quien pasabas para alcanzar tus ideales. Todo muy Slytherin, sobrino mío. Pero supongo que el sombrero vio más valor en ti que todo lo demás—.

—También puede haber tenido que ver el que Sirius haya estado pensando "_Si me pones en Slytherin me iré de Hogwarts_"— comentó James con una media sonrisa, arrancando una carcajada a Alphard.

—Si, eso también debe haber influenciado. Si yo tuviese que decir a primera vista quien es más Slytherin entre Sirius y Regulus, yo diría que Sirius. Regulus es demasiado Ravenclaw, demasiado analizador. Siempre está pensando, maquinando. Él no tiene grandes ambiciones. Él te dejaba eso a ti, Sirius. Él solo quería seguirte en tu camino—.

James pudo ver como Canuto tragó saliva bebiendo de una vez su copa de hidromiel y se quedó callado, pensando en eso. Pensando en ese Regulus que Alphard le presentaba, y que él sentía que conocía desde antes.

El Regulus que adoraba y solo deseaba seguir a su hermano mayor.

* * *

En King Cross, en el andén 9 ¾ el movimiento era el habitual a un 1 de septiembre. Lo único diferente es que él ya venía con su mejor amigo, así que no había motivo para esperarle.

Sirius besó la mano de su madre y estrechó la de su padre, agradeciéndoles nuevamente que le recibiesen y que guardasen el resto de sus cosas y su motocicleta, recibiendo por respuesta "_Esa siempre será tu segunda casa, Sirius_" haciéndole sonreír grandemente. James sospechaba que sus padres no imaginaban que Sirius había aceptado esa frase solo porque para él su verdadero hogar era Hogwarts, nada más.

Luego de que Sirius subiese para buscar a Remus y Peter, James se despidió apretadamente de sus padres.

Ambos estaban cada vez más viejos, y se les notaba. James siempre se despedía con preocupación, pensando que quizás no los volvería a ver para navidad o para las vacaciones de verano, pero sus queridos viejos siempre le sorprendían. "_No nos moriremos sin verte graduado o casado con una linda chica, James_" solían decirle cuando él les hacía mención a sus preocupaciones, y eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

Y fue entonces cuando le vio llegar, de reojo. Venía solo. Tenía el rostro serio y apagado, y caminó hacia el tren arrastrando su baúl sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

James se le quedó mirando hasta que subió al tren y luego reaccionó a que estaba sonando el pito para avisar que el tren estaba por partir. James se despidió apresurado una última vez y corrió a subirse mientras Peter le esperaba en la puerta. El buen Peter que preocupado había ido a buscarlo.

—Sirius me dijo que viniese a buscarte, que te estabas entreteniendo mucho. Parece que tenía razón, casi no te subes— se rió divertido su pequeño amigo, mientras James seguía pensando en el perfil de marfil que había visto en Regulus en el andén.

James se dejó llevar por Peter hasta el compartimiento donde Sirius y Remus les esperaban, cuando de pronto pudo ver parado frente a la puerta a un serio y dolido Regulus que pronto se giró hacia ellos. Sus ojos se toparon con los marrones sorprendidos de James y chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

—No deberían ver. Es un espectáculo lamentable— murmuró antes de seguir su camino en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Peter se apresuró a mirar pero solo pudo ver a Sirius y Remus muy cerca susurrándose y preguntó en voz alta que qué habría sido lo que el menor de los Black había querido decir o había visto. James no había visto lo que Regulus si, pero creía saber a que se refería.

* * *

Luego de un complicado y largo hechizo, Remus pudo respirar tranquilo y sonreír a sus tres compañeros de hermandad mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos el pergamino envejecido con magia.

—Está terminado—.

—Contemplen el arma definitiva de los traviesos— sonrió Sirius.

—El Mapa del Merodeador por fin está completo—.

Concluyó James con Peter a su lado que chillaba de emoción mientras los cuatro se inclinaban sobre el pergamino en medio del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor, observando todas esas minúsculas pisadas que con una etiqueta alrededor se movían o estaban quietas, indicándoles donde estaban todos los habitantes del castillo. Fueron abriendo el pergamino para ver todas y cada una de las partes del mapa, cada piso del castillo allí trazado, los terrenos, los pasadizos secretos, incluso los movimientos de las escaleras.

Hasta Remus soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al ver el trabajo terminado. Dos años completos de trabajo, investigando, calculando, observando, dibujando y finalmente encantando. Era la herencia de todos ellos. Al pronunciar el compromiso "_Juro Solemnemente que mis Intenciones no Son Buenas_" se abría un mundo de posibilidades para los bromistas de Hogwarts, mientras que con un simple "_Travesura Realizada_" el mapa volvía a su apariencia inocente de un viejo pergamino, que libraba de culpa a cualquiera que lo cargara.

James había estado preocupado por el mapa. Preocupado por sus propios motivos egoístas, por supuesto, pero cuando supo que solo harían uno se tranquilizó. Y rápidamente se postuló como el cuidador.

—Me niego— objetó Sirius cruzándose de brazos —Tú ya tienes la capa, eso es grande. Deja que alguien más guarde el Mapa. Me propongo a mi mismo. O a Remus. Lo siento, Peter, pero eres algo descuidado—.

—El burro hablando de orejas— frunció el ceño Remus con uno de sus típicos refranes muggles —No es que tú seas el mago más cuidadoso, Sirius. Tus cosas siempre acaban en mi cama y luego debo estarte pidiendo que las saques—.

—Si, bueno, pero para eso hay motivos…—

—Vale, vale, no me importa. Yo digo que el Mapa debe quedarse con la Capa— les interrumpió James —Porque es muy muy probable que si alguien quiere el Mapa quiera la Capa también y viceversa, así que mejor dejarlos juntos. Y mi baúl siempre está ordenado, a diferencia del de Sirius, y el de Remus siempre está lleno de libros. ¿Qué piensan? Levantes las manos a favor—.

Al verse derrotado 3 a 1, Sirius acabó por levantar la mano también, decidiéndose por mayoría absoluta que el Mapa estaría junto con la Capa en el Baúl cerrado de James.

De alguna forma pudo respirar tranquilo. Todo había salido bien. O eso había pensado.

—Hey ¿qué hace Regulus caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso a esta hora?— preguntó Peter acercando su nariz al mapa, viendo la marca del hermano de Sirius allí.

Todos se acercaron también, pero Remus pronto habló, como si hubiese comprendido.

—Ahhh ¿no se los conté? Regulus fue elegido prefecto de Slytherin. Quizás está haciendo la ronda—.

—¿No es un poco tarde para hacer ronda?—

—Y está demasiado quieto para estarla haciendo— complementó James lo dicho por Peter, sintiéndose un poco intrigado cuando vieron de pronto alguien acercarse a la marquita de Regulus.

—¿Quién es? Dice Corner, Bastian Corner… ¿Quién es?— preguntó curioso Peter.

Y entonces pasó algo extraordinario. Remus se sonrojó.

—Yo creo que… deberíamos cerrar el mapa. No es nuestro asunto y…—

—Lunático, ¿quién es Bastian Corner?— preguntó de pronto Sirius con mucha seriedad mirándole directo a los ojos. James recién reaccionó a que no le había escuchado hablar desde que habían visto a Regulus.

Remus se veía incómodo, y carraspeó un poco.

—¿No lo conoces? Es… bueno, es un Ravenclaw. Es de… quinto, un año menor que nosotros—.

¿Remus estaba casi tartamudeando? ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?

Sirius miró fijamente al licántropo para luego mirar al mapa, apretando los dientes.

—Están yendo a un salón vacío—.

—¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ahogadamente James volviendo a poner atención al mapa y entonces pasó algo raro.

Uno de ellos desapareció. Y luego aparecía el otro. Y luego el otro. ¿Estaban las pisadas casi superpuestas?

Y de pronto cayó en cuenta, viendo el rostro sonrojado de Remus que desviaba la mirada y el como Sirius se iba a su cama pateando su baúl al pasar.

Habían captado a Regulus dándose el lote con un Ravenclaw. Justo ese día. Justo Regulus. Con un hombre.

James se alejó algo mareado del mapa y murmuró que era suficiente por una noche, yéndose a su propia cama.

Se puso el pijama moviéndose como un inferi, y estaba a punto de meterse entre las sábanas cuando Remus le mostró el mapa.

—Lo guardaré junto con la Capa, James— le indicó haciéndolo sin esperar una respuesta —Que duermas bien—.

James no durmió bien esa noche, pero esa mañana se despertó lleno de determinación.

* * *

Cuando entró en el salón supo que Regulus ya estaba allí. No podía verlo, pero el mapa le había indicado que estaba sentado en el mismo banco de siempre cerca de una de las ventanas, así que se quitó la capa de invisibilidad para hacerse visible.

Pronto hubo un sonido de frufrús y Regulus apareció frente a él luedo de quitarse su propia capa, con la luz de la luna golpeando su pálido rostro haciendo brillar sus ojos azules. James tuvo que controlarse, porque su estómago dio un vuelco. Definitivamente estaba enamorado.

—Hola James, llegas tarde—.

—Hola Reggie, lo lamento, Sirius no quería dejarme partir, tuve que escaparme— explicó a medias. La verdad es que Sirius había querido que James dejase el mapa, para saber de una vez quien era su cita misteriosa, o quienes, a ver si eran muchas chicas distintas. Ese loco Sirius.

—Típico de él— su mirada azul se entornó un poco mirando a otro lado.

James se había sentado en un banco frente al suyo y no supo que decir por un momento.

Había querido advertirle sobre el mapa, advertirle que debía ser más cuidadoso, pero luego se dio cuenta de que daba igual lo que Regulus hiciese, el mapa de igual manera le mostraría. Tragó saliva. Quizás el mapa no había sido tan buena idea.

Regulus se veía un poco incómodo. Se cuello estaba tenso, podía ver una de sus venas latir en su cuello, y en su pecho brillaba la insignia verde y plateada, recordándole a James uno de los motivos de ese encuentro.

—Ah, si. Felicidades por volverte prefecto, Regulus— sonrió de medio lado apuntando distraídamente a la insignia.

El menor de los Black bajó su mirada a su pecho como dándole una mirada apreciativa al objeto para luego mirar en dirección del Gryffindor, con su mirada brillando con leve diversión mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

—¿De verdad te alegras? Ahora me encargaré de quitaros puntos por cualquier cosa y así asegurar la victoria de Slytherin. Los Merodeadores seguro que dan mucho tema para quítales puntos—.

—Bah, nosotros tenemos a Remus, él lo equilibrará— sonrió James, muy seguro de si mismo.

—Por favor, Lupin jamás ha hecho uso de sus facultades de prefecto con favoritismo, así como tampoco Evans. Par de aburridos—.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Si Remus y Lily nos hubiesen quitado todos los puntos que deberían por las cosas que sabían que hacíamos, el año pasado no hubiésemos ganado la Copa de las Casas—.

Ambos se quedaron charlando muy amistosamente un rato, mientras el tiempo pasaba. James sentía ese impulso de acercarse más a Regulus, pero también estaba un poco asustado. Ya no quedaba mucho de ese valor/temeridad Gryffindor que le había hecho esa mañana en medio del desayuno levantarle las cejas descaradamente a Regulus para conseguir esa, _Merlín se apiade_, cita.

Miraba sus labios y pensaba en como la noche anterior había visto, junto con los demás merodeadores, como ese chico se metía en un salón vacío junto con Bastian Corner hasta que sus etiquetas prácticamente estaban superpuestas. No, no quería pensar en eso.

Notó de pronto que ambos se habían quedado callados, pero el Slytherin se pasaba la mano por el cabello, como queriendo decir algo, y al final no aguantándose.

—James ¿Puedes decirme algo? Pero sin asustarte ni salir corriendo— le pidió de forma lacónica, con la mirada seria.

Su ceño inevitablemente se frunció pero acabó asintiendo con curiosidad, pensando que qué querría saber Regulus como para preguntarle así. Normalmente era directo con sus preguntas.

Los ojos azules le miraron fijamente a los suyos y finalmente habló, quitándole la respiración en un primer momento.

—¿Qué piensas de las relaciones entre dos hombres? Amorosas me refiero. Yo sé que en el mundo mágico somos bastante más abiertos a esto que en el mundo muggle, y aunque no es muy común que dos hombres se establezcan juntos como pareja, si es muy común el que tengan relaciones amorosas y, naturalmente, sexuales— se notaba que intentaba hablar del tema con la mayor indiferencia y practicidad de sanador, pero James podía notar su temor oculto —Normalmente los herederos de los Sangre Puras estarían impedidos de este establecimiento permanente con otro hombre, por lo casi imposible de la concepción masculina, pero los segundos hijos no tienen esta barrera— continuó pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello —Por eso te pregunto, porque tú eres heredero de los Potter, y aunque yo soy el segundo hijo, siempre pensé que quizás Sirius… qué quizás él al final decidiría no seguir el camino que le habían indicado y a mi me tocaría, al menos, engendrar al heredero… pero… pero ya con esta maldición…—

—Regulus, por favor— suplicó James interrumpiéndole, consiguiendo que esos bellos ojos se posasen en él. Tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento, acuclillándose frente a él apoyando sus manos en las piernas del menor. Su corazón latía desbocado, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte para él —Tranquilo, habla tranquilo. No huiré—.

Pudo ver como la respiración ajena se tranquilizaba un poco y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, asintiendo.

—Yo sé que tú eres el mejor amigo de Sirius. Sé que eres simpatizante de los Sangre… de los Hijos de Muggles, que no te importan los mestizos, y que las tradiciones te traen un poco indiferente— continuó mirándole a los ojos —Pero también sé que eres el heredero de los Potter. Una de las familias más antiguas de nuestra Sociedad Mágica Británica, junto con los Prewett, los Malfoy y los mismísimos Black. Yo solo deseo saber lo que piensas— murmuró moviendo sus manos para acariciar las que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas —Sé que tú sabes un secreto que lleva años forjándose en tu cuarto, y que estoy seguro de que Pettigrew es totalmente incapaz de ver—.

Ah, se refería a eso.

De pronto James se sentía un poco desenfocado. ¿Todo eso era por Sirius? ¿Regulus estaba preocupado que James rechazase a Sirius por tener una relación amorosa con otro hombre? El gryffindor de pronto sacudió un poco su cabeza, desconcertado. Quiso quitar sus manos de las rodillas ajenas, pensando con vergüenza que había malentendido todo, pero Regulus le retuvo allí, acarició más sus manos y esperó paciente su respuesta.

James tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, mirándole.

—Yo sé ese _secreto_. Claro que lo sé. Son mis mejores amigos ¿cómo podría no haberlo notado?—

—Pues eres más inteligente que ellos. Estoy bastante seguro de que ese beso que les vi darse en el Expreso fue el primero que se dieron— murmuró Regulus, como si la idea de que se hubiesen tardado tanto le molestase.

—Espera ¿no estás enojado porque Sirius está con Remus?— preguntó James sorprendido, y Regulus volvió a mirarle a los ojos, en una de esas miradas profundas y analíticas de las que Alphard le había hablado aquel verano y que al parecer el menor de los Black había poseído desde que era un niño.

—No, claro que no. Yo siempre supe que a Sirius le gustaba Lupin. Sirius es como un perro para muchas cosas— bufó negando con la cabeza —Si pudiese orinar lo que es suyo para marcarlo, lo haría. Como no puede, no pierde oportunidad de sobarse contra Lupin en toda ocasión que tenga. Contigo es de empujones, palmadas, y abrazos por sobre el hombro. Con Pettigrew es de nalgadas, patadas y eso. Pero con Lupin siempre ha sido de abrazos por la espalda, apoyarse en su hombro cuando está a su lado, o recostarse en su regazo mientras Lupin lee en el jardín. Supe que Sirius quería a Lupin desde finales de mi primer año. Confirmé que estaba enamorado a finales de segundo. Así que me preparé para yo darle un heredero a los Black— aseguró con algo de amargura —Porque sabía que Sirius jamás permitiría casarse con una sangre pura, mientras estuviese enamorado de Lupin—.

James siempre había admirado la entrega que tenía Regulus para con su familia, pero nunca más que entonces. Apretó sus rodillas y mordió sus labios, dudando si preguntar o no.

—¿Y ahora?—

Una sonrisa amarga se posó en esos labios delgados y sus hombros se elevaron levemente antes de caer de nuevo.

—Ya nada de eso importa. Nuestro apellido morirá con nosotros, así que no es necesario pensar en herederos. Sirius puede ser feliz con su licántropo, y yo puedo ver por mí, por una vez—.

—¿Licántropo?— La respiración de James se cortó mirando casi asustado a Regulus —¿De que diablos hablas?— intentó lucir confundido, pero falló.

—No me tomes por tonto, James. No es difícil deducir la enfermedad de Lupin que todos los meses en Luna Llena le lleva a la enfermería, además de esas pintorescas cicatrices que recorren su cara y el resto de su cuerpo. El saber que eran tantas fue lo que me confirmó mi teoría. Si te preguntas como sé lo de las cicatrices, me lo contó un chico con el que he estado saliendo. Es el ex polvo de Lupin, por si no sabías. Le inventó una historia no muy creíble sobre un accidente en coche muggle, pero Corner no es de muchas luces a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw, así que se lo creyó—.

Corner. Eso explicaba el sonrojo de Remus la noche anterior. Sin embargo James no sabía ni por donde comenzar a reaccionar.

Regulus sabía sobre la licantropía de Remus, pero no parecía dispuesto a correr para contarle al Consejo de Padres. Había aceptado que Sirius estuviese con él incluso. Y le había confesado que efectivamente se había estado viendo con ese Ravenclaw.

De pronto su vientre se calentó con algo que pudo identificar con celos, y pensó que eso era todo lo que le interesaba.

—¿Así que te has estado viendo con Corner?— preguntó con más seriedad de la que le hubiese gustado. Regulus miró con atención sus ojos antes de asentir.

—Le había visto en la biblioteca siendo un tanto cariñoso con Lupin hace tiempo, así que sabía que estaba interesado en hombres. Y como sabía que Lupin debe estar ahora con mi hermano, simplemente me le acerqué. Y él no se opuso— se encogió de hombros.

James apartó de golpe sus manos de las rodillas del Slytherin y esta vez no encontró resistencia. Volvió a sentarse en su silla y miró a Regulus a los ojos. Quería ocultar que aquello le afectaba. No sabía si lo conseguiría del todo.

—Así que ahora que no debes pensar en tener un heredero para los Black ¿simplemente te irás por donde siempre quisiste? ¿Teniendo romances con hombres?—

Una mueca de disgusto se posó en los labios de Regulus y este se levantó en un instante hablando con frialdad.

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Potter. Si te molesta, no me importa. No me mires con desprecio, porque no es algo que te incumba—.

De pronto James se dio cuenta de que Regulus debía haber confundido su expresión seria para ocultar sus celos con una de desprecio ante su confesión y se apresuró a acercarse para tomar sus manos.

—¡No, no, Regulus! No te… no te desprecio. No me molesta, si eso… bien, si encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz, no importa si es un hombre o no. A mi no me importa— negó atropelladamente James, consiguiendo que la expresión del otro se ablandase un poco, suspirando y apretando sus manos.

Sus ojos azules parecían querer decir muchas cosas. Sus manos se sentían frías y pequeñas entre las suyas, grandes y cálidas. James no quería soltarle, pero Regulus tiró suavemente, para luego acariciar los cabellos desordenados ajenos.

—Gracias, James. Eres un buen _amigo—_ murmuró en un tono extraño, para luego recomponerse, alejando su mano, despidiéndose porque ya era muy tarde.

James le vio irse, sintiendo que tenía el corazón en la mano, y preguntando porque le había parecido distinguir una nota de dolor en la voz del menor de los Black cuando le había llamado _Amigo_.

* * *

**_Continúa._**


	7. Quinto Año Parte II

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

**Advertencia:** Lemon Slash +18.

* * *

**Quinto Año Parte II**

El primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, tuvo un trágico desenlace, y aunque los leones ganaron, nadie lo sintió realmente como una victoria.

Luego de asegurarse con el Mapa de que ya nadie quedaba en la enfermería, James entró en el lugar envuelto en su Capa de la Invisibilidad, caminando hacia el único biombo iluminado, perdiendo la respiración cuando vio a su ocupante.

Regulus Black descansaba con su oscuro cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, una venda envolviéndole la frente, y sus ojos cerrados, aunque el Gryffindor podía asegurar que estaba despierto. A su lado en la mesa de noche había una lámpara junto con un libro que probablemente había estado siendo leído hasta hace poco. James miró hacia la oficina donde Poppy Pomfrey descansaba, antes de quitarse de la cabeza la túnica, tocando la mano ajena con suavidad y cariño.

Los ojos azules se abrieron enseguida, haciendo saltar su corazón, mucho más tranquilo al verle despierto.

—Hola— murmuró perdido en esos ojos, mientras el chico más joven sonreía un poco.

—Hola. Escuché que ganaron. Felicidades—.

James puso una mueca de incomodidad y se rascó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu remplazo no era ni un tercio de buena que tú. Quise anular el juego, pero no me dejaron— miró a Regulus y se sentó en la silla a su lado, apretando su mano —No sabes el susto que me lleve cuando ese idiota del golpeador de Slytherin lanzó su bate y te llegó a ti. Quería matarlo. Pero no tanto como Sirius, que realmente casi lo hace—.

Una sonrisa ligera se posó en los labios del chico en la cama, cuyos ojos parecieron brillar ante la luz de la lámpara al oír que su hermano se había asustado al verle herido.

—¿De verdad? A mi me explicaron que Macmillan quiso enviar su Bludger hacia tu buscadora y que su bate se le resbaló de las manos por la lluvia y por eso me alcanzó. Macmillan es decente, más Hufflepuff que Slytherin, a pesar de lo purísima de su sangre. No creo que lo haya hecho apropósito—.

Algo ardió en el estómago de James y tuvo que controlarse al notar que eran los ya familiares celos que sentía siempre que Regulus hablaba de otro hombro frente a él. Apretó su mano y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, pero los Slytherin querían hacerlo pedazos. El propio Slughorn tuvo que guiarlo para salvarle del linchamiento cuando perdieron. Yo también tenía ganas de echarle un par de maldiciones—.

La horrible sensación que había sentido en el pecho cuando vio como ese bate golpeaba la cabeza de Regulus, jamás se olvidaría. Ese sonido seco, esa sangre que saltó inmediatamente al aire, y como el cuerpo del buscador comenzaba a caer, cuando había estado a medio metro de atrapar la Snitch. Todo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente.

—Si no te hubiese golpeado, Slytherin hubiese ganado 160 a 80. En cambio ganamos 270 a 40. La tendrán difícil— negó James acariciando esa mano.

—Si, eso pienso— suspiró el Black apretando la mano ajena —Pero lo superaremos. Sino, siempre le podremos echar la culpa al pobre de Macmillan— sonrió juguetón mirándole a los ojos para luego agregar en tono preocupado —No debiste arriesgarte a venir a verme. Pomfrey podría descubrirte— murmuró mirando hacia la oficina de la enfermera, que seguía igual que antes.

—Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me he colado en la enfermería. Mientras no te levantes, ella no se dará cuenta. Además… si no corroboraba que estabas bien no podría pegar ojo— aseguró mirándole firmemente.

Ambos se miraron por largo rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que Regulus apretó su mano.

—Mañana a la hora de almuerzo ya estaré libre, según Madame Pomfrey. Pudiste aguantarte. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te descubran, además Sirius seguro que hará preguntas…—

Preguntas, si, seguro. Pero gracias a Merlín él traía el mapa, así que no podría saber nada. James medio asintió y se levantó.

—¿Necesitas que le avise a alguien que estás bien?— preguntó inseguro. No sabía si ese Corner seguía siendo algo para Regulus. Había intentado no mirar el mapa para espiarle, pero le había visto caminar una vez con un tal McCartney, pero pronto se enteró de que solo era otro prefecto de Slytherin.

Regulus le dio una mirada larga e indescifrable antes de soltar una suave risa.

—¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué como capitán del equipo rival estabas preocupado y me viniste a ver? Capitán Potter, no sea insensato. Además… la única persona que me preocupa que supiese que estaba bien ya está aquí— agregó con una mirada intensa antes de soltar su mano —Ahora vete y déjame dormir, ya pasó el horario de visitas— sonrió en tono jocoso mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sin embargo seguramente no se esperaba lo que vino después.

James tampoco se lo esperaba en verdad, sin embargo esa afirmación de su importancia para el Slytherin había bloqueado su mente, y cuando pudo reaccionar notó que estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del menor, con una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra sujetando su muñeca, mientras sus labios se apoderaban con firmeza de los ajenos.

Pudo sentir la sorpresa de Regulus, pero pronto también sintió como le correspondía y todo su cuerpo vibró de felicidad. ¡Regulus estaba devolviéndole el beso! Incluso su mano libre subió hasta los cabellos de James, para atraerle más hacia su boca.

Sus lenguas hicieron el primer contacto tentativo entre sus labios abiertos, y Regulus chupó la de James, instándole a entrar, bebiendo de él, mientras el beso se volvía más caliente y a apasionado.

Cuando el aire se les hizo necesario, apenas lograron separárse para respirar sobre la boca ajena mientras sus narices se rozaban. Los ojos de Regulus estaban húmedos y entrecerrados por el deseo, y de pronto James sintió que sus pantalones eran demasiado estrechos.

—Mañana… mañana es luna llena— murmuró ahogadamente el Slytherin, mientras James bajaba para darle otro beso, mucho más superficial, acariciando su mejilla. Podía sentir esos dedos en su nuca. Quemaban.

—Veámonos… el día siguiente a la Luna… donde siempre— le respondió entre besos James, y la sonrisa traviesa de Regulus fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

Se alejó de él con violencia con los ojos llenos de deseo, envolviéndose en la Capa y prácticamente corriendo fuera de la enfermería, necesitando poner distancia física entre ellos o temía no poder detenerse en sus ansias de hacerle suyo. Pensar en que otros habían puesto sus manos sobre ese Slytherin le enfurecía hasta niveles insospechados.

Cuando James se acostó en la Torre de Gryffindor, habiendo dejado ya su Capa y el Mapa en el baúl, se permitió recordar el tacto y el calor de la boca de Regulus contra la suya. Su mano buscó dentro de sus pantalones y luego de unos minutos su liberación llegó, aplicando un hechizo de limpieza antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras se dormía aún creía poder sentir la deliciosa sensación de la lengua del más joven de los Black contra la suya.

* * *

Días más tarde, cuando llegó el momento, James pensó que quizás debió haber cancelado el encuentro. Por alguna razón el lobo había estado especialmente juguetón en esa ocasión, y por impedirle alejarse demasiado del castillo se había ganado algunas heridas no tan superficiales como otras veces.

Sin embargo el deseo le hizo dirigirse allí, envuelto en la capa y con el mapa. Aunque no tuvo necesidad de usarlo, porque parado observando por la ventana estaba aquel chico que le hacía vibrar de anticipación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él y se quitó la capa, el Slytherin le miró del todo, poniendo una mueca de preocupación en su bello rostro.

—Vi tus heridas en el Gran Comedor, pero ahora que te veo de cerca… me parece que son más, y sospecho que debajo de toda esa ropa se oculta más horror. ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó preocupado caminando hacia él tocando la mejilla de James que mostraba una larga marca, de una garra de Lobo.

—Bueno, yo…—

Pero no tuvo necesidad de mentir, porque Regulus le conocía bien y le puso una mano en la boca.

—Si no vas a decirme la verdad, mejor no digas nada— negó, acariciando con la punta de los dedos esos labios —No me digas nada— repitió con la mirada un poco perdida.

James dejó caer la capa en una de los viejos pupitres de ese salón abandonado que se había vuelto su refugio desde hace tantos años, mientras pasaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura ajena, besando sus dedos. Disfrutando de como Regulus parecía perder poco a poco el control.

—Llevo tantos años deseándote, James— confesó el Slytherin en un suspiro lleno de añoranza y deseo, y de pronto James supo que nada más interesaba.

Lo único importante es que ahora él y Regulus estaban allí, y estaban juntos.

Sus labios se juntaron con pasión mientras James le apretaba contra él. Regulus elevó sus brazos para pasarlos por los hombros ajenos, enterrando sus manos en los cabellos desordenados marca Potter, dejándose aferrar, dando espacio entre sus piernas para una de las de James.

El Gryffindor empujó suavemente a Regulus hacia el viejo pizarrón, empujándole contra él mientras su lengua se apoderaba de esa dulce boca, gimiendo ambos en medio del beso mientras sus hombrías se rozaban por encima de la ropa. Se ansiaban, se deseaba, se querían.

Eso no era un polvo cualquiera, James lo sabía. Él había tenido encuentros esporádicos con algunas chicas. Se había sentido bien, pero nunca tan correcto como se sentía con Regulus.

Las chicas se entregaban a él entre risitas, sus faldas eran fáciles de subir, sus bragas fáciles de bajar. Sus senos blandos, y sus labios gruesos y siempre con sabores distintos, a frutas o chocolate.

Regulus se entregaba a él también, pero del mismo modo le exigía. Le daba espacio entre sus piernas, pero tiraba de su cabello para asegurarle que él también tenía control allí. No había suavidad en su pecho plano, pero si había dureza allí abajo, una que le demostraba cuan excitado estaba también. Pero por sobre todo, por encima de cualquier cosa, su boca no tenía sabores extraños mezclados. Solo tenía sabor a Regulus. Su propia e intoxicante esencia, de la que James creía que pronto se volvería adicto.

Un gemido sordo escapó en medio del beso, y James realmente no sabía cual de los dos lo había hecho.

El roce frenético de sus entrepiernas en medio del beso les estaba llevando muy lejos, muy alto. Ambos pares de ojos estaban cristalinos, y sus bocas apenas si querían separarse, mientras sus respiraciones irregulares eran apenas suficientes.

James nunca había estado con un hombre, pero no estaba realmente asustado. Eso se sentía realmente bien.

Con un empujón especialmente fuerte, James pudo sentir como Regulus temblaba entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose como si fuese un viejo pergamino bajo la lluvia, y queriendo imitarle, con dos estocadas fuertes contra la hombría ajena, aún ambos con los pantalones puestos, James también alcanzó su clímax, gimiendo en la boca del otro, para luego ambos quedarse abrazados contra el pizarrón mientras tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

Una suave risa sacó a James de su sopor post orgásmico, haciéndole levantar su frente del hombro de Regulus para toparse con esos ojos hermosamente azules, con el estómago apretado. Lo deseaba tanto que aún después de recién haber tenido un orgasmo, seguía con deseos de sobarse contra él.

El Slytherin se veía feliz, tranquilo. Una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de James y la otra se perdía entre los cabellos de su nuca, mirándole con calma.

—Yo siempre pensé que Sirius se comportaba como una especie de perro todo el tiempo. Y mira nada más, tú y yo. Alcanzando el orgasmo solo frotándonos mutuamente. Sirius estaría orgulloso—.

A pesar de que su rostro había tomado un fuerte color rojo que rivalizaba con su túnica de Gryffindor, James no pudo evitar reír pensando que su amante tenía toda la razón, mirándole con cariño antes de besar sus labios suavemente.

—Prometo que nuestro segundo orgasmo será un poco más elegante, como corresponde a un par _Pura Sangre_ como nosotros— bromeó, arrancando un brillo divertido a la mirada de Regulus.

—Pues espero que rompas tu promesa, James, porque no importa como lo hagas, no hay nada elegante en hacerlo en un viejo salón en ruinas. Y yo no planeo dejarte salir de aquí sin al menos un par de orgasmos más en el cuerpo—.

La risa de James rebotó en esas viejas paredes, mientras ambos se envolvían aún más en ese ajustado abrazo, encontrándose nuevamente sus bocas en otro beso apasionado.

* * *

Semanas más tarde, la noche previa a la siguiente Luna Llena, Regulus y James se encontraban en su salón abandonado cercano a la Lechucería, comiendo Panecillos rellenos de Jalea, recostados sobre una manta que James había conseguido hechizando su pañuelo de bolsillo. No, no era el mismo que años atrás había ofrecido a un lloroso Regulus como primera muestra de amistad, pero ambos habían pensando en eso antes de sentarse.

James se estaba limpiando la jalea que Regulus le había puesto en la nariz bromeando, recordando como tiempo atrás, incluso antes de saber que estaba enamorado, había admirado la forma que los labios delgados de Regulus se embadurnaban con la jalea de los pastelillos.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en como cada vez era más difícil escaparse de Sirius, que parecía como loco por querer conocer a la novia secreta de James. Ese mismo día había intentado colarle un pergamino común en vez del Mapa (el que James siempre se llevaba cuando salía), pero gracias a Merlín el heredero de los Potter se había dado cuenta.

Sabía que parte de la culpa era de él, porque sus encuentros con Regulus habían pasado de ser uno cada dos semanas, aproximadamente, a ser dos o tres veces por semana. Pero ¿cómo podría él mantenerse tanto tiempo alejado si Regulus le miraba, cuando nadie más veía, de esa manera ansiosa y casi carnívora?

Regulus estaba acostumbrado a simular, pero James no, y varías veces se había tenido que contener en un pasillo para no guiñarle un ojo, o cogerle del brazo y empujarle a algún salón desocupado para follar como condenados a muerte.

James se sentía totalmente dependiente del Slytherin. No podía dormirse hasta no ver en el Mapa del Merodeador que Regulus estaba acostado en su cama en las mazmorras. Le desesperaba verle hacer rondas con otros prefectos hasta altas horas de la noche, o verle sentado junto al apestoso de Snivellus en la sala común de Slytherin, probablemente estudiando juntos.

Lo único bueno es que James ya nunca le había visto meterse con otro hombre en algún salón desocupado y eso hacía saltar su corazón.

No le habían puesto nombre a su relación, sin embargo el saber que Regulus le era fiel, le hacía sentirse orgulloso y seguro de si mismo.

—¿Hum? ¿Cómo está?— preguntó el Slytherin mientras esperaba a que James tomase un mordisco de aquel panecillo que le ofrecía, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

—Está delicioso— aseguró con la boca llena, perdido en los ojos azules de su amante.

Regulus pareció mirarle un momento analizándolo para luego sonreír.

—Veamos si podemos hacerlo aún más delicioso…— murmuró mientras metía su lengua en el interior del pancillo, tomando toda la jalea que podía mientras James sentía que comenzaba a salivar de anticipación.

Cuando le vio alejar el panecillo y acercarse con la lengua llena de jalea, no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó contra esos labios, besándose apasionadamente, sintiendo la jalea derretirse en ambas bocas, mezclándose con sus salivas, riendo mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, mientras sus dientes, chocaban, James empujando a Regulus para que cayese de espaldas sobre la manta, mirándose llenos de ardor.

—¿Rico?— preguntó con la respiración acelerada el Black y los ojos cristalinos, mientras James se apresuraba para quitarle la ropa, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Lo mejor que he probado en mi vida— aseguró mientras se lanzaba a lamer y morder ese cuello, mientras las ropas de ambos se perdían.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, pronto ambos quedaron desnudos. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación y James pudo darse un festín con la imagen de Regulus recostado sobre su espalda, con la hombría despierta y sus labios rojos y ansiosos. Con sus ojos cristalinos y llenos de deseo, mientras suplicaba que se apresurase.

Pero James no quería apresurarse.

Con lentitud bajó al pecho de su amante y comenzó a dar suaves besos y mordiscos sobre su blanca piel, que contrastaba tan deliciosamente con la suya un poco más morena. Chupó uno de sus pezones, jugando con él con su lengua, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la cintura, conteniéndole.

Las súplicas de piedad casi lo superaron, pero James no quería acelerar el ritmo. Quería hacer las cosas con calma. Poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo, para no olvidarlo nunca.

—Tranquilo, Regulus. No me iré a ninguna parte— le aseguró con cariño, mientras subía para besarle, acariciando sus piernas, rozando ambas hombrías erectas, sacándole un gimoteo a su serpiente.

—Por favor, por favor, James. _Te necesito—_.

¿Cómo alguien podía resistirse a eso? La mirada castaña de James se oscureció por el deseo y tomó su varita para convocar un hechizo lubricante para Regulus mientras este abría sus piernas con algo de timidez para darle espacio, cuando lo pensó mejor.

Dejando la varita al lado cogió uno de los panecillos que aún quedaban mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su amante y sonrió.

—Vamos a hacerlo de la forma muggle— le murmuró mientras abría el panecillo, dejando desconcertado al joven Black.

Por un momento Regulus no supo de qué rayos hablaba, James sabía, pero cuando su dedo embetunado de jalea se hundió en su apretada entrada, supo que el más joven de los Black por fin le entendía.

Los gemidos del Slytherin inundaron la habitación, como un coro de hermosas Veelas para James, el que solo podía observar embelesado el rostro contrito de su amante, sabiendo que esas lágrimas eran de placer en verdad. Cuando tres dedos pudieron entrar con facilidad en él, y la espalda de Regulus se arqueó con un gemido profundo al haber tocado ese punto especial, James supo que era el momento.

Abriendo otro panecillo, embetunó su miembro también, aunque con todo el líquido pre seminal casi no era necesario, y sujetando con cariño las piernas de su amante, comenzó a hundirse poco a poco en su entrada.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa forma, y James podía notar en la frente perlada de Regulus que no estaba siendo tan sencillo como otras veces, pero la sensación era increíblemente mejor para él. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo igual de bueno para su compañero.

Se inclinó para besar sus labios con amor cuando se hubo enguantado del todo en el cuerpo ajeno, y se mantuvo quieto, apenas soportando el placer que estaba sintiendo sin moverse, aguantando esa deliciosa presión entorno a su miembro.

Cuando esos ojos azules le miraron con deseo, nuevamente supo que ya estaba listo.

No duraron demasiado, al menos no como en otras ocasiones. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, los besos demasiado bruscos. Había encontrado con facilidad el punto de placer de Regulus y este se había corrido en su abdomen prácticamente sin tocarse, con un grito que llevaba el nombre de James, y que hizo saltar el corazón de este.

Con unas apretadas y fuertes embestidas, James por fin sintió como el placer el recorría, ahogando su liberación en el hombro ajeno mientras inundaba con su semilla el interior del Slytherin, que solo le aferró con fuerza a él para impedirle moverse. Gota a gota depositó todo dentro, para luego ambos besarse cansadamente, agotados y llenos de sudor, pero felices.

Poco más de un minuto más tarde James sacó su hombría ya menos endurecida del interior de Regulus, recostándose a su lado y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. El menor no puso ni la menor objeción, probablemente en parte porque apenas podía moverse por el agotamiento.

Ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando de la cálida compañía nada más, sin querer pensar en que pronto tendrían que separarse para volver cada uno a sus Casas. Cuando James sintió un temblor como de frío de parte de Regulus, movió la muñeca para atraer con un_Accio_ silencioso la túnica de su amante, cubriéndole. Él se quedó desnudo, aún estaba demasiado acalorado.

Los dedos de Regulus acariciaban incesantemente una de las heridas más grandes que le había dejado la última luna llena, que ya era solo una costra, pero que sin embargo auguraba algo más.

—Te quedará una cicatriz— murmuró el Slytherin, aunque James ya sabía eso —Debiste ir con Madame Pomfrey. Ahora esto no se quitará—.

James suspiró por retomar el tema, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Madame Pomfrey hubiese hecho muchas preguntas, Reggie. No podía—.

El rictus de molestia de la cara de su chico no le pasó desapercibida, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Y que harás cuando una herida sea tan grande que ni Evans con sus _grandiosas pociones curativas_ pueda ayudarte?— preguntó en tono irónico —¿Te dejarás morir antes de reconocer tu estupidez? Porque yo estoy seguro de que esto es por causa de Lupin. Lupin te hizo estas heridas como licántropo, y no tengo idea de porqué tú eres tan estúpido como para ponerte a su alcance— su mirada se veía dolida —Entiendo que sea tu amigo, entiendo que creas que no es peligroso fuera de la Luna Llena (y seguramente es así, o Dumbledore no le dejaría estar en el colegio) pero… ¿Buscarlo cuando está convertido? ¡Maldición, James! Me matas de preocupación— murmuró acurrucándose más contra él —Y mañana es Luna Llena… y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar que te largues a ponerte en peligro—.

James comprendía el temor de su amante, en verdad lo comprendía, pero no podía decirle nada. No podía confesar que era un animago, había hecho un pacto con Sirius y Peter. Ni siquiera podía asegurarle que no le iba a pasar nada, porque ya había visto que eso no era seguro. Pero no podía simplemente abandonar a Remus, era su amigo. Merecía que estuviese con él.

Así que solo pudo darle una mirada triste a Regulus, pidiéndole disculpas con ella.

Regulus le devolvió la mirada, dolido, pero firme en su decisión de "_si no me dirás la verdad, mejor no me digas nada_". Era doloroso, pero era mejor así.

Cuando esa noche se separaron, Regulus le dio un apretado abrazo y le pidió que se cuidase.

—Pero por si acaso, de todas formas le pediré a Severus que me ayude con algunas pociones curativas, para que no tengas que inventarle excusas a Evans— se había despedido con un beso.

James sabía que esas palabras habían sido una forma de decirle "_a pesar de todo, te apoyo_" y que debería sentirse feliz por eso. Pero no sabía por qué el pensamiento de Regulus pidiéndole ayuda a Snivellus le hacía sentir tan mal que toda la otra alegría era olvidada.

* * *

Unos días antes de los exámenes previos al receso de Navidad, cuando todos estaban estudiando en la Sala Común, James fue interrumpido por Sirius que miraba con molestia hacia otro lado de la Sala Común.

—En serio, Cornamenta. Deberías abandonar a esas novias misteriosas tuyas y echarle las garras encima a Evans. Te pagaría incluso, con tal de que se la saques de encima de a Lunático. Desde que se alejó de Snape, la pelirroja no se le aleja. Me tiene hastiado.

Los ojos marrones de James brillaron con complicidad ante ese reclamo. Sirius era tan inocente a veces. ¿En verdad creía que era un secreto su relación con el prefecto?

—¿Y por qué te molesta tanto, Sirius?— preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mojando su pluma en el tintero, para seguir la redacción castigo que McGonagall le había dejado por echar bombas apestosas en su clase sin querer.

El pobre Sirius se vio descolocado por la pregunta, como si no se la hubiese esperado. Apenas un brillo rojizo brilló en lo alto de sus mejillas, pero no lo suficiente para ser llamado sonrojo.

—¿Por qué? Pues, obviamente mantiene muy ocupado a Lunático, y él con sus funciones de prefecto, sus deberes, Evans y lo demás, apenas hemos podido planear alguna travesura en estos meses ¿no crees?— le miró como ofendido —Y tú con el Quidditch y tu novia misteriosa, al final solo somos Colagusano y yo, y eso es apenas la mitad de los Merodeadores, Cornamenta! Así no se puede hacer nada—.

Era cierto que por los Estatutos de los Merodeadores se necesitaba una media de ¾ de los votos a favor para tomar cualquier decisión importante, así que técnicamente Sirius tenía razón, pero James no le iba a dejar escaparse tan fácilmente.

Parándose desde donde estaba sentado, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca como amplificador y gritó para llamar la atención de Remus y Lily que estaban charlando de alguna cosa cerca del Retrato de la Mujer Gorda, al otro lado de la Sala Común.

—¡Hey, Evans! ¡Sirius manda a decir que dejes en paz un rato a Remus, que lo echa de menos!—

Ante su grito medio Gryffindor volteó a verles, estallando en risas al ver la cara insultada de Sirius y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus mientras Lily le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo el Black no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. Se puso de pie también, gritando pero sin usar las manos.

—¡No le hagas caso, Evans! ¡Es solo que está celoso porque Remus pasa demasiado tiempo contigo y él ahora desearía ser el prefecto de Gryffindor para ocupar su lugar! Vamos, amigo, todos sabemos que te mueres por una cita con Evans— se rió Sirius dándole palmadas supuestamente consoladoras en la espalda a su Capitán de Quidditch mientras las risas aumentaban en la Sala Común.

Los labios de la prefecta se apretaron con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza, notando que todos esperaban por su respuesta.

—Repito lo que te digo la otra vez, Potter: Antes prefiero salir con el Calamar Gigante. Vamos, Remus— la pelirroja cogió del brazo a su compañero prefecto arrastrándole hacia la salida de la Sala Común mientras este daba una mirada extraña en dirección a Sirius, desapareciendo luego, mientras todos reían por la escena ocurrida.

James se rascó un poco la nuca y miró a su mejor amigo que seguía mirando por donde Lily se había perdido con Lunático.

—Oye Sirius, no es que me importe en verdad pero… tantos rechazos de Evans ¿debería sentirme ofendido? No soy tan mal partido ¿o si?—

La risa como ladrido de perro de Sirius no le hizo sentir mejor, como tampoco su respuesta.

—Deberías sentirte ofendido, amigo, muy ofendido—.

* * *

**_Continúa._**


	8. Quinto Año Parte III

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

**Advertencia:** Slash Lemon +18 No Consentido del todo.

* * *

**Quinto Año Parte III**

Las navidades en su casa con Sirius fueron grandiosas. Su madre cocinó más que nunca, su padre hasta bailó y James por fin se enteró para quien era ese Gramófono que Sirius había comprado en el verano: Remus.

También se enteró finalmente de boca del mismo Sirius de que ambos eran amantes desde comienzo de curso, y le felicitó. Sin embargo no se atrevió a hablar de su propia felicidad.

La Nochebuena, cuando James ya casi se había quedado dormido, un sonido en su ventana le despertó del todo. Cuando se puso las gafas y encendió la lámpara notó que ese enorme bicho de Walburga Black esperaba a que le abriese, haciéndole tragar saliva.

Apenas hubo abierto la lechuza dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama un paquete, y antes de que James pudiese buscar alguna golosina para agasajarle, el animal se había ido volando en la oscura noche, dejándole con el corazón agitado.

Que suerte que esa vez había dormido en habitaciones separadas con Sirius, a diferencia de en el verano cuando a veces dormían ambos en su cuarto para quedarse charlando hasta tarde.

Cerrando con rapidez la ventana, por el frío de la noche de invierno, James se apresuró a ir hacia su cama, abriendo el paquete y no pudiendo evitar el sonreír tontamente al ver todos esos pequeños panecillos que probablemente estaban rellenos de jalea, mientras una nota caía a sus pies.

"_Espero que te gusten y te hagan tener agradables sueños, como todos esos que inundan mis noches cuando no te veo._

_En nuestro lugar te entregaré tu verdadero regalo de navidad. Esto es solo el entremés._

_RAB_"

Con la respiración cortada, James llevó hacia sus labios uno de esos pancillos dándole un mordisco y automáticamente rememorando aquella noche, sintiendo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

Amaba a sus padres, pero moría por volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

El segundo día luego del regreso de clases, James y Regulus descansaban uno apoyado contra el otro, envueltos en esa manta que siempre conjuraban cuando estaban juntos, manteniendo la temperatura corporal. Era una noche helada, lo suficiente como para que pudiesen ver el vaho que salía con cada respiración.

Se besaban suavemente, luego de un corto pero apasionado encuentro de bienvenida, habiéndose vestidos ambos, incapaces de aguantar el frío sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

James observaba aquella cadenita de oro de la cual colgaba una Quaffle, dos Bludgers y una Snitch y que ahora envolvía su muñeca derecha. Era bella y se veía cara. Pero no había tenido corazón para rechazárselo a su amante, luego de verle su cara de expectación.

Él le había regalado un elegante Diario con las iniciales de Regulus en él, además de un juego de bellas plumas que habían sido recibidas gustosas. No sabía si había sido realmente el regalo perfecto, pero el beso y el sexo posterior, le hicieron olvidar sus dudas.

Callados como estaban, James hasta se sorprendió cuando Regulus habló, enfocando toda su atención en él.

—Tengo problemas con el encantamiento Patronus— confesó de pronto envuelto en sus brazos —En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estamos practicándolo, pero no consigo que ni siquiera salga humo blanco, como los demás—.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó algo extrañado acariciando sus hombros —No es tan difícil. Solo hay que enfocarse en el pensamiento más feliz y luego hacer el movimiento correcto. ¿Quieres que practiquemos?—

Regulus se veía algo inseguro, pero acabó aceptando y ambos estuvieron pronto de pie con sus varitas en las manos y sintiendo el frío de alrededor.

—Debes enfocarte en tu pensamiento más feliz, Regulus. Quizás algo de tu infancia o no lo sé, algo que te haga realmente feliz y luego olvidarte de todo lo demás— le dijo mirando a sus ojos —Si te distraes y piensas en algo triste, no funcionará. El hechizo es "_Expecto Patronum_" y déjame ver el movimiento de muñeca… está muy bien. Vamos, Regulus, inténtalo—.

James debió reconocer que su amante parecía realmente esforzarse, y como su llamado estaba bien, y su movimiento de varita también, solo podía decir que el problema era el recuerdo.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo— se rindió Regulus dejándose caer en uno de los bancos, abrazándose a si mismo por el frío —No puedo conseguir un recuerdo que aleje lo demás—.

James le miró con tristeza y suspiró. Era difícil poder convocar un protector de pura felicidad cuando no encontrabas siquiera un recuerdo perfectamente feliz.

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo?— preguntó de pronto su amante mirándole a los ojos.

James se sobresaltó, porque realmente tenía muchos para echar mano, pero decidió uno que nunca le fallaba.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador— murmuró —Recuerdo la sensación de estar sentado bajo él, sentir como McGonagall me lo pone encima, sus palabras sobre mis padres, mi valor y como me envió a Gryffindor sin dudar. Esa sensación exultante siempre funciona— confesó viendo la mirada perdida de Regulus y se decidió.

No pensó en el sombrero, ni tampoco en su cumpleaños 8 cuando su padre le regaló su Capa de la Invisibilidad, ni en cuanto consiguió hacerse animago, ni cuando hicieron funcionar por primera vez el Mapa del Merodeador. Escogió un recuerdo muchísimo más reciente, e igual de feliz.

Se enfocó en la mirada entrecerrada de Regulus cuando había estado empujando con pasión dentro de su cuerpo menos de veinte minutos antes. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus lágrimas, mientras susurraba antes de besarlo un dulce "_Te quiero_" que le estremeció hasta el último hueso.

Con un quedo "_Expecto Patronum_", James movió su varita y de él salió aquel poderoso humo plateado que se materializó en un gran ciervo de grandes cornamentas.

Regulus se puso de pie boquiabierto, mientras el animal de plata se le acercaba ante la sonrisa tranquila de James. La mano de Regulus se elevó como queriendo tocarle, pero la bajó pronto, inseguro. El ciervo se le acercó más y rozó su nariz contra la mejilla del Slytherin, probablemente haciéndole sentir su magia, antes de deshacerse entre retazos de luz brillante.

James se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido al instante.

—Tranquilo, pronto podrás convocar tu propio Patronus—.

—Solo espero que sea tan hermoso como el tuyo. Ya entiendo porque mi hermano te llama Cornamenta—.

La sonrisa de James ocultaba varias cosas, pero Regulus no lo vio, y solo le besó con cariño.

* * *

Hogwarts siempre hervía de chismes, sin embargo ese año a James le parecía que eran cada vez peores. Remus creía que tenía que ver con la guerra de afuera, que provocaba que todos los estudiantes quisiesen enfocarse en cosas menos importantes, como los populares romances juveniles.

Y, como no, él como Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor era uno de los temas favoritos de esos chismes. Él y cierta prefecta pelirroja, para más señas. A James en lo personal le divertía todo eso, sobre todo porque Lily se veía cada vez más enojada, solía sonrojarse si alguien le hacía mención a él y, en su caso, era una buena forma de mantener sus ojos alejados de la horrible pareja que hacían Severus junto con SU Regulus caminando por los pasillos charlando.

Y lo peor es que no siempre estaban solos. Rosier muchas veces les acompañaba, o Mulciber y Avery, entre otros. Compañías odiosas, que siempre enviaban miradas repugnantes a los Gryffindors con los que encontraban, y que eran el motivo por las pocas peleas que hubo ese año entre Sirius y Regulus que simulaban ya no ser hermanos.

James estaba preocupado por las juntas de su amante, pero este le tranquilizaba cortantemente, indicándole que no era su asunto, que eran sus compañeros Slytherin y que él no podía estar aislado si quería sobrevivir. James quería creerle, sin embargo la voz de Sirius se repetía en su mente, todos esos eran proyectos de mortífagos, y no le sorprendería nada si pronto su ex hermano se volvía uno de ellos. Y aunque Sirius lo pudiese decir con indiferencia, eso a él le aterraba.

Por su parte, Regulus reaccionaba con violencia ante cualquier mención a Lily. No importaban los besos, las caricias y todo lo que James pudiese prometerle. No la soportaba, e incluso habían tenido un enfrentamiento en un pasillo, peleándose por llevar a un pequeño Hufflepuff ante un profesor por un castigo por una travesura.

Casi se habían tirado de los cabellos ambos prefectos.

Hubiese sido gracioso en verdad, sino fuese porque los amigos de Regulus aparecieron en ese momento y luego de insultar a Lily tratándola de Sangre Sucia, hubiesen aplicado un _Incendio_ a su túnica, enviándole a la enfermería con quemaduras de leve gravedad, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Regulus quien apagó el fuego.

Naturalmente los Slytherin habían sido castigados y perdieron una obscena cantidad de puntos por atacar a una prefecta, sin embargo Regulus había insistido que Lily tenía gran parte de la culpa por meterse en los asuntos que no le correspondían, ya que él se estaba haciendo cargo de ese Hufflepuff primero, ganándose de esa manera el odio de la pelirroja y de gran parte de los Gryffindor a pesar de haberla ayudado.

James por su lado solo podía pensar que eso se estaba saliendo de control a cada momento.

* * *

La mañana de San Valentín en el Gran Comedor fue una locura para James. A pesar de la gran cantidad de chocolates y tarjetas que había recibido como todos los años (al igual que Sirius), hubo un paquete que especialmente le sorprendió. Al comienzo pensó que era de Regulus y pensó no abrirlo, pero luego Remus le animó a hacerlo y al abrirlo no pudo más que ver sorprendido una nota de Lily allí.

Frunció el ceño pensando que eso era una broma, pero la prefecta le dio una leve mirada para luego seguir comiendo, indicándole que verdaderamente era suyo. ¿Qué rayos?

Tuvo que esperar hasta el final del desayuno para averiguar la verdad de boca de un emocionado Peter, mientras Remus miraba con cansada diversión a Sirius.

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta, no están envenenados. Canuto amenazó a Lily de que si no te daba algo por San Valentín él iba a encargarse de que todo el colegio supiese que tú le ibas a dedicar a ella la siguiente victoria en el Quidditch ¡Ella corrió a Honeydukes a pedir la mejor caja de chocolates del lugar!—

—¡Canuto! ¡Obligando a la gente a salir conmigo! Eso es degradante para mi orgullo— se quejó James, aunque aun así comió gustoso de esos chocolates y compartiéndolos con Remus, que era el fan número uno de esas golosinas.

Sirius solo se estiró mientras devoraba un bombón encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una pequeña venganza porque aún no revelas a tu querida novia, James. Hasta que no lo hagas no me detendré hasta verte con Lily. Así Lunático no será más utilizado por la pelirroja para su fines malévolos y será todo mío—.

Peter le rió la gracia con gusto, pensando que era una broma, mientras Remus sonrojado rodaba los ojos ante la mirada divertida de James. A veces él se preguntaba como el pequeño Colagusano, siendo un tan buen espía siempre descubriendo las tácticas y los planes de las otras casas, no podía ver algo tan obvio justo delante de sus pequeños y ratoniles ojos.

* * *

James realmente no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa discusión con él.

Luego de varios días sin poder verse, cuando por fin consiguen unos días juntos ¿Eso es lo primero que le dice?

—Por favor, Regulus, solo fueron unos tontos chocolates que Sirius le obligó a darme—.

La mirada azul de su amante estaba fría, molesto. ¿En realidad era algo tan importante? Ni siquiera Evans había decidido ese regalo, Remus lo había elegido.

—Pero te los comiste gustoso, y todo el colegio sabe que ella te los dio y tú los aceptaste feliz—.

Podía sentir esos celos abajo del tono venenoso, pero James estaba cansado luego de su práctica de Quidditch y no se sentía con ánimo suficiente para aguantarlos. Solo había querido abrazarle, tener un poco de sexo y besarse un rato, antes de que Sirius saliese de nuevo con eso de querer conocer a su "_novia misteriosa_".

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos desordenados y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Si, bueno, solo son unos chocolates. No estoy con ella, es bonita, si, y me gusta molestarla, pero estoy contigo, y no con ella. No te pongas celoso por estupideces— le dijo cansado. Sin embargo pronto notó que ese no era el modo de llevar la situación.

Regulus pareció henchirse de rabia, haciéndose más alto, volviéndose más afilados sus ojos, apretando los dientes con furia mientras le miraba.

—Claro, solo es una prefecta preciosa, con la que todo el mundo, hasta Corazón de Bruja, parecen pensar que haces una hermosa pareja. Una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ que podrá darte un lindo heredero mestizo de ojos verdes para que continúes tu estúpido apellido— escupió con furia, con los pies clavados en el suelo.

James sintió como una bofetada todas esas palabras, sin embargo solo dos se le quedaron grabadas, porque él jamás había escuchado a Regulus pronunciarlas con tanto odio. Tal y como los demás Slytherin parecía pronunciarlas.

Por un momento James se olvidó que era su amante el que estaba enfrente y solo vio al amigo de Snape.

En su enojo ni siquiera fue capaz de notar la debilidad que Regulus le mostraba tras esas palabras, sus inseguridades.

—No te atrevas a llamarla _sangre sucia—_ siseó entrecerrando sus ojos castaños mientras Regulus ni se inmutaba.

—Eso es lo que es, una asquerosa sangre sucia, hija de muggles, que no sabe nada de nosotros— chirrió los dientes con ira —¿Por qué ahora te molesta? Nunca me dijiste nada cuando decía Sangre Sucia— le miró lleno de algo parecido al dolor —Pero con ella es distinto, cierto. Siempre lo he visto—.

—Nunca me había molestado porque nunca lo habías usado como insulto— le respondió cortante James, mirándolo de arriba abajo con decepción —No eres mejor que tus amigos Slytherin— murmuró mientras se giraba echándose la Capa de la Invisibilidad y se alejaba de allí dejándole solo.

* * *

James no volvió a consultar el Mapa del Merodeador para buscar a Regulus ni volvió a pedirle reunirse. Regulus tampoco hizo intento alguno, y así pasó todo marzo hasta que llegó la Pascua.

Luego de los exámenes de Pascua todos estaban dispuestos a descansar esos días libres que tenían antes de retomar el ritmo habitual, sin embargo hubo algo que interrumpió la tranquilidad.

Un mensaje urgente le llegó a James de parte de su padre por medio de la Profesora McGonagall indicándole que su madre había enfermado repentinamente y que quizás era bueno que volviese a casa unos días al menos para verla.

El corazón de James se apretó de angustia al pensar que si le estaban mandado esa carta era porque realmente algo muy grave había ocurrido, y el solo pensamiento de perder a su anciana madre le rompió el alma, suplicando a su Jefa de Casa que le dejase partir enseguida.

Ella no puso ninguna objeción, incluso diciéndole que la chimenea del director estaba disponible para que viajase lo antes posible a la Mansión de los Potter, sin embargo Sirius se le pegó a él y le dijo que no le permitiría ir solo, acabando por conseguir ambos el permiso.

Apenas unas horas más tarde, ambos se aparecían en la chimenea de la Sala de la Casa donde tan bien lo habían pasado apenas unos meses antes en Navidad, corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus padres, esquivando enfermeras y sanadores, deteniéndose en la puerta.

Allí adentro estaba su padre, acariciando el rostro de su madre que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sirius le sujetó por los hombros queriendo sostenerlo, mientras James pensaba que iba a desmayarse si es que su mamá no abría sus ojos pero ¡YA! Cuando de pronto ella le obedeció, y esos ojos idénticos a los suyos se abrieron.

—¡Merlín, Mamá!— sollozó James corriendo a la cama sorprendiendo a su padre, abrazándose al costado de su madre —Pensé que habías muerto. Estabas tan quieta—.

—No, hijo, solo estaba sedada— le explicó su padre, mientras Sirius sonreía mucho más tranquilo —Tuvieron que hacerle una operación repentina, pero está bien. Igual de fuerte que a sus 80 años— rió divertido.

—Ay, amor…— habló con voz pastosa su mujer —Solo asustaste a los niños… llamándolos tan repentinamente…—

—Lo prefiero, mamá… no hubiese soportado pensar que te hubiese pasado algo y no estar aquí— negó James aferrando su mano con amor.

—Cariño, ya te dije que no moriré… no hasta verte graduado. Mejor, casado con una linda chica… como esa pelirroja que mostraron en Corazón de Bruja… ¿cómo se llamaba, amor?— preguntó a su marido.

—Lily Evans, Cielo…— sonrió divertido el señor Potter viendo como su hijo se sonrojaba y Sirius sonreía —Es una chica muy guapa—.

—Es solo una amiga, papá, es la prefecta de Gryffindor. Además son solo rumores esparcidos por Canuto— apuntó con la cabeza a Sirius, que solo se rió.

—No importa, hijo— sonrió su madre acariciando su mano —Eso no quita que sea una chica muy guapa—.

Eso era cierto, tuvo que aceptar James, mientras besaba la mano de su mamá.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, al terminar la Pascua, Remus y Peter les recibieron con noticias escalofriantes.

—¿Todos los Slytherin de 7mo y 6to?— preguntó en un jadeo Sirius mientras James solo podía pensar en cierto alumno de 6to.

—No, no todos. Algunos se quedaron, pero de pronto la mayoría se fueron— reconoció Remus incómodo —Al menos hoy por la tarde aún no regresaban, los prefectos no asistieron a la reunión semanal, y los buscamos con Peter en el mapa y no había ni luces de ellos— su mirada melada se clavó en los ojos grises de Sirius y suspiró bajito —Tu hermano tampoco estaba—.

El malhumor de Sirius se acentuó y les dio la espalda mientras caminaba con violencia hacia la puerta del baño.

—Ya les dije que yo no tengo ningún hermano—.

Los demás merodeadores se miraron en silencio nada más, y luego suspiraron, sacando el Mapa para volver a comprobar.

Nadie decía nada, pero todos lo pensaban.

Voldemort.

* * *

Vigiló el pasillo a la vez que comprobaba en el mapa. Pronto aparecería, y solo.

Se preparó guardando todo y aguardó a que su víctima hiciera aparición. Su cabello negro se veía igual de bello que siempre mientras que su expresión desganada le acompañaba haciendo la ronda nocturna. Lejano, pero totalmente a la mano a la vez.

James dio unos pasos silenciosos hacia él y de pronto le empujó contra la pared mientras le cubría la boca con una mano invisible aún, bajo la capa.

Los ojos azules estaban grandemente abiertos, pero se tranquilizaron una vez que ambos estuvieron cubiertos por la tela, aunque al instante siguiente estaba de nuevo peleando tratando de liberarse de esa mano que le cubría la boca.

James decidió ser misericordioso y le liberó. Tan solo para luego acallarlo con un violento beso.

Sabía que estaban en medio de un pasillo y que Filch o cualquier otro prefecto o profesor podrían descubrirles aún a pesar de estar bajo la Capa, sin embargo James no podía detenerse.

Más de un mes lejos de él había sido demasiado. No podía aguantarse. Bajó sus pantalones y los de Regulus casi con pura magia, le forzó a cruzar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared y apenas pronunció el hechizo lubricante antes de entrar en su cuerpo con brusquedad.

Regulus gimoteó mientras se aferraba de sus hombros clavando sus tobillos con más fuerza en la cintura del Gryffindor, sintiendo las manos de James en sus nalgas, subiéndole y bajándole sobre su dura hombría. Sollozó ante las penetraciones demasiado violentas, y mordió los labios ajenos cuando le tocaba justo donde correspondía. Probablemente su espalda se estaba haciendo pedazos contra la piedra irregular, pero James no podía pensar en eso. Solo podía pensar en Regulus insultando a Lily, a Regulus siendo amigo de Snivellus y los otros Slytherin. Desapareciendo con ellos en Pascua mientras él estaba con su madre, a quien pensaba moribunda.

Estaba furioso, y dolido. Y no quería dejarle ir nunca, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar para siempre.

Por el puro roce ardiente de ambos vientres contra su hombría, además de esas profundas estocadas en su culo, Regulus acabó ensuciándoles a ambos con su semilla, no pudiendo importarles menos en ese momento. Al sentir como la entrada de su amante se estrechaba a su alrededor, James no pudo dar más de dos embestidas antes de inundarle con su liberación, en medio de un beso violento que acabó por romper el labio del menor de los Black, dejándole probar el gusto metálico de su sangre.

Las piernas del Slytherin dejaron suavemente las caderas del Gryffindor, para apoyarse en el suelo. Sus pantalones colgaban de uno de sus tobillos solamente, mientras el miembro de James seguía en su interior. El Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor jadeaba ahogadamente aún en el oído de Regulus, por lo que su voz fue fácilmente audible para él, a pesar de que fue apenas un murmullo.

—¿Así que tuviste una linda reunión con Voldemort en la Pascua?— preguntó en su oído, lleno de ira —¿Es acaso que ya estás marcado como uno más de sus perros, dispuesto a correr a su lado en cuanto él te llame?—.

Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de su amante, que hasta hace un momento estaba tranquilo y relajado entre sus brazos, se tensó inmediatamente. Pudo sentir el rechazo, pudo sentir el temblor ante el nombre. Miedo ante el nombre de su señor. Patético.

—Déjame ver la asquerosa marca de tu servidumbre, déjame verla para que termine decepcionarme de ti del todo— gruñó lleno de furia el Gryffindor, alejándose del cuerpo de Regulus apenas lo suficiente para que su hombría abandonase esa cálida entrada, mientras con rabia comenzaba a tratar se levantar la manga de la túnica y la camisa del brazo de su amante.

—¡Basta, James, déjame en paz! ¡Basta!— gritaba Regulus con desesperación, como si no le importase que nadie les escuchase. Claro que James no sabía que Regulus había convocado hace muchísimo rato un hechizo de privacidad en ese pasillo para ellos.

—¿¡Qué quieres ocultar, Regulus! ¡Si ya sé que no eres más que un asqueroso mortífago, perro de Voldemort! No eres nada más, así que muéstramelo ¡muéstrame la marca que te identifica como tal!—.

James no se dio cuenta en que momento había rasguñado a Regulus en su furia, pero cuando pudo hacer saltar los botones de su elegante camisa blanca, esta estaba llena de manchones rojizos de la sangre de él que había en sus uñas.

Y entonces vio su antebrazo. Regulus lloraba, su pecho agitado se lo demostraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba girado hacia otro lugar, pero James estaba tan impresionado mirando su antebrazo que no podía pensar en nada más.

Allí no había nada.

Su mirada castaña se desvió del antebrazo al rostro de su amante, para luego volver a su antebrazo. Su corazón se apretó, mitad felicidad porque Regulus realmente no era un mortífago, y mitad angustia, mortificación por el pensamiento de como se había comportado con él.

Vio como la sangre corría por la muñeca de Regulus desde donde sus uñas habían herido la piel en su desesperación por abrir la camisa, y miró con horror como sus uñas, apenas un poco largas, tenían piel y sangre bajo ellas. Una sensación de asco hacia si mismo le recorrió y no pudo más que alejarse varios pasos de Regulus, haciendo que la Capa que les cubría cayese al suelo.

Desde la distancia pudo ver el cuerpo mancillado del Slytherin, que seguía llorando silenciosamente a la vez que su pecho se agitaba. Su manga arremangada, su muñeca sangrante, sus pantalones bajos colgando de uno de sus tobillos y ese líquido blanco que corría por una de sus piernas y que alcanzaba a distinguir. Seguramente sus nalgas debían estar dañadas también, recordaba haber clavado sus uñas allí. Y las embestidas, como le había empujado hacia la pared irregular. Su respiración se cortó al imaginar su espalda moreteada. Pero lo que acabó por romperle fue cuando Regulus finalmente le miró, con la mirada herida, vacía, esa mirada con la que siempre observaba a Sirius cuando era pequeño, esa decepción unida a la añoranza del ayer, y resignación porque ya no hay un presente ni futuro. Mientras la sangre corría por su labio.

—Regulus…— susurró dando un paso hacia él, pero de pronto un ambiente cargado de magia se instaló allí y James no pudo dar un paso más.

Su amante se agachó subiendo pantalones y ropa interior. Se bajó la manga de la única junto con la camisa y se limpió la sangre de la boca, todo sin volver a mirarle.

—Te recomiendo que te subas los pantalones y te eches esa Capa tuya encima. No creo que quieras que alguien te vea así y tenga una impresión equivocada. No vaya a ser que tu prefecta se enfade contigo—.

—Regulus, yo no quiero a Lily. Tú eres a quien…—

—Eso dices ahora— le interrumpió cortantemente el Slytherin —Pero acabarás por casarte con ella, y tendrán lindos hijos mestizos que te harán muy feliz. Acéptalo, Potter, tú y yo… solo fue una ilusión después de todo. Tú eres un amante de los muggles y los sangre sucias y yo— le miró por sobre el hombro —Yo soy un Black. Uno de verdad—.

Por alguna razón, magia quizás, James no pudo responderle ni moverse. Regulus estaba yéndose pero se detuvo en el último momento, mirándole hacia atrás. Los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Por cierto... supe lo de tu madre, espero que mejore—.

James solo pudo verle partir, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía por su propia culpa.

* * *

Por la ausencia de las salidas solitarias de James desde San Valentín, Sirius había asociado que lo suyo con su "_novia misteriosa_" había terminado, sin embargo luego de Pascua terminó de confirmarlo por el horrible humor que su mejor amigo comenzó a cargar.

Ni siquiera el Quidditch le animaba, y eso en el caso de James significaba algo grave.

Luego de una victoria fácil frente a Ravenclaw, con lo que terminaba el Campeonato con Gryffindor a la cabeza, James caminaba cansado por un pasillo rumbo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor con la escoba al hombro cuando se topó de frente con Regulus.

Su respiración se congeló mientras todo su cuerpo suplicó por ir a estrecharle en un abrazo. Suplicarle perdón. Algo. Lo que fuese.

El Slytherin pareció contrariado por el encuentro, y quizás tenía razón. Ese era un pasillo poco utilizado, y por eso James lo había usado, para escapar del público, dispuesto a bañarse en la Torre para evitar a sus mismos compañeros. Ambos se quedaron callados, pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, fueron interrumpidos, por la voz de una pelirroja que hizo que James cerrase sus ojos maldiciendo internamente, mientras Regulus dejaba su expresión contrariada por una de clara molestia.

—James, la buscadora me pidió que te diese la Snitch del partido. Me dijo que tú siempre guardas las Snitch del último partido de la temporada— dijo seriamente mientras se ponía a su lado, mirando con abierta hostilidad al prefecto de Sytherin —Black— saludó por puros buenos modales.

James pudo ver como Regulus se mordía la lengua para no insultarla y su corazón vibró.

—Evans. Voy a dejar en paz a la Parejita Dorada para que luego vuestros fans no puedan maldecirme por interrumpirles. Permiso— sonrió con una expresión de asco mientras pasaba por el lado de ellos.

James le miró pasar y quiso decirle tantas cosas. Quiso detenerle, abrazarlo. Simplemente no podía, no con Lily allí a su lado.

—Ese Black. En comparación a él el nuestro parece hasta adorable. No sé que manía tiene conmigo. ¿Vas a la Torre, James? Te acompaño— le dijo sin sonreír la prefecta mientras ponía en su mano la pequeña pelota dorada.

Cuando se despidió de Evans en la Sala Común para subir a su cuarto se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que ni siquiera había notado el cuando Evans dejó de llamarle Potter para pasar a ser _James_.

Y la segunda fue que por fin comprendía a que se había referido Regulus cuando habló que ellos habían sido una ilusión. ¿Por qué no habló con él aún con la presencia de Lily? ¿Acaso esperaba que fuesen un secreto para siempre? En ese momento supo que aunque tenía al joven Black dentro del corazón, no creía poder sacarlo al mundo. ¿Presentarse con él frente a sus padres? ¿Decirle a Sirius de sus sentimientos?

Mientras se duchaba con el agua más caliente que podía soportar, dejó que el agua arrastrase sus lágrimas por ese primer amor, uno de los más grandes, pero esperaba que no el único que tuviese en su vida.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

_Muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo o leyeron mi fic, especialmente a Lucia y Venetrix que además me han dejado sus comentarios. ¡Gracias en verdad!_


	9. Sexto, Séptimo y Más

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Años Seis, Siete y Después**

Poco después de iniciado su séptimo año, Colagusano les contó entre temblores que cuando había ido a colarse a los camerinos de Slytherin para escuchar sus tácticas para el Quidditch, pudo ver como en el brazo de Regulus Black se veía claramente la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort.

Y que no era el único.

Sirius apostó a que Snivellus también tenía una a juego con la de su _queridísimo hermano_, Remus solo murmuró sobre lo preocupante de que Voldemort tuviese agentes aún dentro del colegio y que quizás sería bueno contárselo a Dumbledore.

James no dijo nada, solo miró por la ventana y clavó con dureza sus uñas en sus rodillas.

* * *

En el Baile de Navidad de su 6to curso, Regulus, vestido con la más fina túnica de la que un mago se pueda lucir, había aparecido en escena del brazo de una menuda pero coqueta Hufflepuff.

Sus amigos Slytherin se habían burlado al comienzo, pero Regulus había apostado AK a que su Hufflepuff era muchísimo más pura que cualquiera de las acompañantes de los demás, y les retaba a tomar la apuesta. Ninguno quiso aceptar el reto, ya que sabían que nadie sabía más acerca de los Linajes de los Magos que un Black. Y quizás un Malfoy.

El baile fue tranquilo, aunque la pureza en la sangre de su compañera no consiguió que ella tuviese una charla amena, por lo que Regulus pronto comenzó a buscar algo más en lo que entretenerse. Aunque al rato hubo deseado no hacerlo, porque sus ojos se toparon con una desagradable escena.

En medio de la pista de baile se encontraba la Pareja Dorada de Gryffindor, bailando entre suaves risas y sonrojos. Todo ese cabello rojo de la prefecta al vuelo mientras el Capitán de Quidditch le hacía girar sobre si misma, para luego cogerle con gracia.

Quiso el destino que justamente tuviese la _suerte_ de mirar cuando ambos pares de labios se juntaban, desviando la mirada con velocidad, pero no la suficiente como para que su mente no completase ese beso, dándole unas terribles náuseas que achacó a la asquerosa e impura demostración de afecto de un amante de los sangre sucias con su novia. Tuvo la mala suerte de comentarlo en voz demasiado alta, justo para ser oído por su hermano que casualmente iba pasando cerca.

Horas más tarde, ya terminado el baile y él habiéndose podido deshacerse de esa pura pero odiosa Hufflepuff, camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin, Regulus sintió un fuerte brazo que le acorralaba contra una pared mientras una varita le apuntaba directamente entre los ojos, mientras el brazo le quitaba la respiración.

El aliento era alcoholizado, pero esos ojos se veían totalmente firmes.

—Hola hermano—.

Regulus saludó a media voz a su hermano Sirius, sorprendiéndose ante el pensamiento de que ese toque era el primero que recibía de él desde aquel abrazo el 1 de septiembre en King Cross de cuando su hermano mayor había partido por primera vez a Hogwarts. El primer contacto físico entre ellos en casi siete años… quién lo diría.

Sirius respiraba pausadamente, de forma lenta y asesina. A su alrededor la magia negra de los Black bailaba. Regulus tuvo que contenerse para no sonreírle en burla. Sirius, el que tanto había rechazado a los Black, y sin embargo el que tenía todos sus dones. Él ni siquiera podía llamar una décima parte de toda esa magia negra. Si él hubiese convocado la maldición que Sirius había hecho a la familia no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. El mundo era tan extraño.

—No vuelvas… a acercarte… a James— le habló con lentitud Sirius, haciendo que Regulus contuviese la respiración por un momento.

Pero ya comprendía. Claro que lo comprendía.

Su hermano no era idiota. ¿Tantos años de salidas nocturnas y jamás se había enterado de nada? Imposible. Sirius sabía. Sirius sabía absolutamente todo. Y ahora estaba allí para amenazarle para que no volviese a acercarse a James.

Regulus no sabía si reír o llorar.

Miró a los bellos ojos grises de su hermano, idénticos a los de su padre Orión e hizo la pregunta que siempre había tenido en la punta de la lengua, pero no se había atrevido a hacer nunca.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, Sirius? ¿Por qué nos odias, porqué odias a los Black?—

La respiración de su hermano se aceleró más y Regulus solo con mirar sus ojos supo su respuesta. No les odiaba tanto a ellos como se odiaba a si mismo. Y la forma de ser una persona distinta era alejándose. Odiándolos. Era infantil, pero Sirius nunca había sido muy maduro.

—No vuelvas… a acercarte a James— insistió Sirius —Si me entero de que lo has hecho, yo mismo pienso mandar la mitad de tus piezas con tu amo y la otra mitad con Walburga. Y sabes que soy capaz—.

—Oh, claro que lo eres— tosió Regulus, porque respirar le era cada vez más difícil por culpa del brazo de su hermano apretando su tráquea —Yo… no volveré… a acercármele— prometió en medio de un jadeo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su mente comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Sirius le soltó haciéndole caer al suelo pegado a la pared. Podía ver los pies de su hermano, moviéndose de aquí hacia allá, pero su mente seguía demasiado confundida.

—Pensé que James podría salvarte. Pensé que podría traerte al camino correcto, que te alejarías de los Black y comenzarías a pensar por ti mismo. ¿¡Y qué hiciste! Corriste a las faldas del desquiciado de Voldemort. A los pies de ese psicópata—.

—Él… él entiende que los muggles son… son un peligro— le objetó Regulus mirándole con sus ojos cristalinos —Él no… no es un… asesino de masas. Es… es inteligente, y no le gusta… no quiere matar a nadie, solo quiere… un mundo mejor para todos nosotros, hermano…— le miró con los dientes apretados —Pero están… ¡están demasiado cegados! El loco de Dumbledore quiere abrir las puertas… las puertas del mundo mágico para todos los muggles. ¡Nos matarán a todos, Sirius! No quedará ninguno de nosotros—.

—¡Tú eres el que estás loco, Regulus!— chilló Sirius sujetándole del cuello de su elegante túnica verde —¡No puedes de verdad creer esa locura! Voldemort es un asesino, no se detendrá en su objetivo hasta tener todo el Mundo Mágico y el Muggle bajo su sombra. Puros, Impuros, Muggles ¡Son lo mismo para él! Él solo quiere poder. Y tú caíste en su discurso estúpido—.

—No lo conoces, Sirius. No lo conoces. No sabes lo que dices. Yo creo en el mundo que Milord nos quiere traer— murmuró mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa triste para luego subir su mano y acariciar su mejilla superficialmente —Un mundo incluso para ti y tu novio, Sirius. Existen hombres lobo entre las filas de mi señor. Él no discrimina de esa manera. ¿No te parece maravilloso?—

De un manotazo Sirius alejó la mano de su hermano y se alejó unos pasos negando mientras le miraba con lástima.

—Estás equivocado, Regulus. Y temo que cuando te des cuenta de que lo estás sea demasiado tarde para ti—.

Regulus vio irse al que otrora fuese su amado hermano mayor, sintiendo aún su respiración descompasada, pero negando. Él no estaba equivocado, su Señor verdaderamente era el mejor camino. James y Sirius solo no querían verlo. Pero se acabarían dando cuenta con el tiempo.

* * *

Pero al final el tiempo le dio la razón a su hermano Sirius, y Regulus se estremeció de temor al darse cuenta la clase de ser al que había pasado todo el último año de su vida sirviendo aún desde Hogwarts.

Cuando su señor, en una de las reuniones en el verano a su 7mo año, pidió un Elfo Doméstico para una misión, Regulus se sintió feliz de poder ofrecer a su fiel Kreacher para el trabajo. Su señor le había felicitado acariciando su oscuro cabello llenándole de alegría. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese toque le llenaba de asco.

Kreacher regresó, pero por el puro compromiso que había tomado para con su amo Regulus de volver _Pasase lo que Pasase_, contándole del terrible sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar durante esa misión con el Lord, narrándole parte por parte todo lo ocurrido, el como su señor había partido en parte su alma al parecer, la fuente, el relicario y la gran cantidad de Inferi.

Y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a tomar forma para Regulus.

Comenzó a dudar de su señor, investigando en los libros oscuros de la biblioteca de los Black. Partir el alma, había dicho Kreacher. Él no comprendía el concepto, pero no importaba, Regulus lo averiguaría. Y lo hizo, meses más tarde, encontrando la palabra maldita en una página de un viejo libro de la magia más oscura de la tierra: Horrocrux.

Su señor ante sus ojos ya no era más el salvador que seguía siendo ante los ojos de sus compañeros. Dio gracias a Merlín a que su madre le hubiese entrenado desde temprana edad en la Oclumancia, pues solo así podía salvarse del escrutinio del Lord Oscuro en su mente llena de traición.

Los últimos meses de su 7mo año en Hogwarts, y aún después de graduarse, se despertaba llorando por las noches, aterrado. A veces soñaba que el Lord descubría su falta de amor hacia él. A veces el Lord mataba a su madre en venganza, otras a él mismo. Su padre ya había muerto el año anterior, así que no debía temer por él, pero su padre a veces también se le aparecía en sueños, reclamándole su falta de juicio. Comparándole con Sirius.

A veces soñaba con él, con su hermano. Recordaba aquella discusión luego de Navidad, la última vez que se hablaron realmente. Veía la escena repetirse, pero Sirius no estaba solo. Con él estaba esa odiosa Evans, a veces el Licántropo e incluso ese arrastrado de Pettigrew. James nunca estaba.

Pero también soñaba con James, solo que no en esas mismas circunstancias. Era su sueño más repetitivo. Era tan real que cuando despertaba, Kreacher solía aparecerse a su lado, consolándole con su magia como solo un elfo doméstico puede hacer con su amo.

En ese sueño se veía a si mismo, caminar por pasillo a la lechucería. Se detenía frente a la puerta de aquel viejo salón, y aunque estaba lleno de miedo de abrir la puerta, lo hacía de igual forma, sacando valor de donde no tenía. Y allí adentro veía la espalda fuerte de James sentado al medio del salón.

El Regulus del sueño caminaba con seguridad hacia James, solo deseando poder abrazarse a él y olvidarse que había más mundo, pero en cuanto lo tocaba, este se levantaba con la mirada de odio más profunda que jamás hubiese visto, y llevando en brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de Lily Evans.

"_¡Dijiste que me querías, Regulus! ¡Si me hubieses querido no te hubieses unido a Voldemort! ¡No hubieses dejado que matasen a Lily!_" le gritaba el James del sueño, y Regulus solo podía mirar con horror el resultado de sus decisiones. "_¡Pero yo si te quiero, James!_" solía insistir mientras lloraba, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad "_Yo te amo_".

Pero la única respuesta que recibía, era la varita del Gryffindor apuntando a su pecho y un _Avada Kedavra_ directamente hacia él. Y entonces era cuando despertaba.

Cuando despertó esa madrugada, poco después de un año desde que Kreacher hubiese acompañado a su señor a esa misión, meses luego de su graduación de Hogwarts, y sin haber tenido ninguna misión asesina aún, Regulus se decidió.

Con oscuras ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos demacrados, Regulus pidió a Kreacher que le guiase a ese lugar abominable que había ido antes con el Lord Oscuro.

Kreacher suplicó piedad, pidió que no le hiciera volver a pasar por el mismo dolor, que prefería morir en ese mismo instante, pero Regulus le silenció tomando sus viejas y arrugadas manos mirándolo con seriedad.

—Nada malo te pasará, Kreacher. Te lo prometo. No permitiré que el Lord le haga más daño ni a ti ni a nadie—.

* * *

Lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras su fiel Kreacher se retorcía las orejas por tener que obligarle a beber esa poción.

—No más, por favor, Kreacher, no más— sollozaba Regulus, mientras su viejo elfo le forzaba a beberlo.

—Amito Regulus— lloraba con él Kreacher —Debe beberlo. Me hizo prometerle que le haría beberlo todo, amito Regulus. Kreacher es un buen elfo. Kreacher lo es. La señora, mi pobre señora— lloraba Kreacher mientras Regulus tomaba otro trago de esa tortura.

El sufrimiento era demasiado. Regulus quería morir, prefería hacerlo. No podía más con eso.

La oscuridad de esa cueva, la suave y aterciopelada superficie negra del agua eran tentadoras. Ahí venía de nuevo Kreacher, para hacerle beber. Mejor dejarse caer al agua, si. Ahogarse, pero dejar de sufrir.

Pero entonces fue cuando una tenue luz brilló en su mente. Una pequeña Snitch dorada volando frente a él, deseando ser atrapada. La sonrisa brillante de James mientras jugaba con ella mientras ambos estaban apoyados contra la pared de aquel salón viejo. Ese era uno de los tantos recuerdos de sus reuniones con James. Esa fue… Oh, claro. Tercer año. Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba total y completamente enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Pudo sentir esa felicidad inundarle. La felicidad que sintió cuando pudo apoyarse en su hombro y James le acarició la mano. El saber que no estaba solo, aunque no pudiese con las exigencias de sus padres, aunque su hermano Sirius le odiase, y los Slytherin le despreciasen. No estaba solo, porque James estaba allí.

No supo porque, pero su mano se aferró firmemente a su varita mientras sus labios se movían y de pronto una luz plateada salió de allí iluminando más la cueva, ante los ojos sorprendidos de viejo Elfo.

Frente a él por fin estaba su Patronus, ese que jamás había podido convocar en el colegio, pero que ahora estaba parado frente suyo, animándole a seguir con el camino que había decidido.

Le sonrió al animal plateado y le vio alejarse hacia la salida de la cueva, mientras él se giraba para volver a tomar un trago de aquel fuego helado que le quemaba las entrañas, llorando más, pero con una ligera esperanza en su corazón.

Por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto. En su mano estaba esa copia del relicario que Kreacher había conseguido para él. En cuanto acabase de beber todo eso, los relicarios serían cambiados, Kreacher destruiría el real y Voldemort dejaría de ser inmortal.

Él moriría, pero al menos el mundo sabría que el más joven de los últimos Black había muerto haciendo lo correcto por la nota dentro del falso relicario. Liberando al mundo del monstruo del Lord Oscuro.

Dando un futuro mejor para todos los hijos mestizos que James Potter tendría con Lily Evans.

Y con una leve sonrisa tomó el último trago de esa poción, mientras la vida comenzaba a escapársele y los Inferi se aferraban a la carne de sus piernas, con Kreacher llorando mientras se iba con su firme misión de destruir el Horrocrux.

Y el más joven de los Black cerró sus ojos y aceptó su destino con honor, como todo Black lo hacía en el momento final.

* * *

James despertó violentamente en su cama. A su lado Lily descansaba con su pelirrojo cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. El silencio inundaba su hogar, todo parecía tranquilo, pero dentro de él había una tormenta.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo la angustia agarrotar sus miembros, pero sin poder recordar esa horrible pesadilla que le había despertado. No es que le faltasen motivos para sus pesadillas, teniendo que enfrentarse a Voldemort junto con la Orden y todo eso, pero algo le angustiaba especialmente.

Tragó saliva profusamente, cuando de pronto a través de la pared un gran ciervo de plata con grandes astas entró en el cuarto sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Cornamenta?— murmuró confundido. Él no había convocado su Patronus. Sus manos buscaron sus gafas, poniéndoselas.

El mágico animal plateado dio unos pasos hacia él, mientras James bajaba los pies de la cama mirándole aún sorprendido. Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos, tratando de descubrir si seguía soñando o esa era la realidad, cuando antes de darse cuenta sintió como ese Ciervo apoyaba su frente en la suya, transmitiéndole una deliciosa calidez. Una cálida magia envolviéndole.

Y entonces lo reconoció. Reconoció la magia, y el saber de quien era ese patronus le destrozó el corazón.

¿Qué quería decirle? Quiso preguntar en voz alta, pero solo un sollozo le salió mientras veía como el Patronus comenzaba a desaparecer frente a él, habiendo cumplido, él lo presentía, la última voluntad del menor de los Black.

Su llanto despertó a Lily quien confusa solo le abrazó por la espalda murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras sin comprender el motivo de su angustia, haciendo que recostase luego su cabeza sobre su pecho blando, pero sin embargo las lágrimas no abandonaron a James hasta que este cayó dormido.

No sabía cómo, pero si sabía quien. Lord Voldemort había arrebatado una nueva vida, sumándola ya a la enorme deuda que llevaba, y que cada vez se hacía más dolorosa de recordar.

* * *

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer todo! Especialmente a los que han mandado o mandarán sus comentarios. Lamento todo el drama, pero ya sabíamos era una pareja condenada desde el comienzo -se va a colgar a alguna parte-._

_Hay un pequeño epílogo, pero es de muchos años después uvu espero puedan perdonarme. Aunque las parejas trágicas son de mis favoritas -se limpia las lágrimas- Por favor, dejen sus comentarios ;A; besos!_


	10. Epílogo: Diario

**El Más Joven de los Black**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. James Potter/Regulus Black. Menciones Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Existen escenas del canon.

**Notas:** Este es, de mis fic, mi favorito. Es una pareja realmente rara, pero me harían muy feliz si le diesen una oportunidad. Intenté seguir lo más fielmente el canon (valiéndome de las lagunas), lo que significa que no tiene un Happy Ending, sadly. Espero que, de todos modos, les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**Epílogo: El Diario**

La Navidad posterior a la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts donde Lord Voldemort había sido destruido, Harry decidió pasarla en el 12 de Grimmauld Place con la sola compañía de Kreatcher para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, la cual ya era muy rara en su vida.

Hermione pasaría las fiestas con sus padres, quienes aún seguían molestos por haber sido enviados a Australia obliviatados, y Ron debía pasar la pascua con el resto de los Weasley, los que quedaban; y aunque él había sido invitado, Harry prefirió declinar esa invitación. Creía con firmeza que en esos momentos aquella familia debían llevar su duelo en compañía solo de los realmente suyos. La pérdida de Fred aún era demasiado reciente y Harry temía que su presencia podría traer malos recuerdos. Además de que prefería no estar tan cerca de Ginny esos días. No hacía mucho que habían roto en Hogwarts y las cosas seguían tensas.

Así que allí estaba, tirado en el sillón de la sala de estar de la vieja casona mientras leía unos folletos de la Academia de Aurores cuyas pruebas debía desempeñar luego de conseguir sus EXTASIS en el colegio. El chasquido acostumbrado le hizo saber que Kreacher volvía al ataque, más servicial que nunca mientras le miraba con esos grandes y brillantes ojos. Luego de que venciera a Voldemort el elfo doméstico parecía haber quintuplicado su amor por su amo, ignorando ya del todo la pureza de su sangre y solo viendo sus logros. Después de todo, Harry había conseguido derrotar al Inmundo Sangre Impura al que su amito Regulus había intentado destruir entregando su propia vida.

—¿El Amo Harry Potter necesita algo? Kreacher es un elfo bueno, Kreacher le ha preparado al amo su comida favorita para el almuerzo, tiene todos sus dulces preferidos y si el amo le indica lo que desea Kreacher no se detendrá hasta conseguírselo. Kreacher es un elfo bueno, Amo Harry—.

Los ojos del pequeño ser brillaban con tanta devoción que el mago no pudo más que ver en él un triste parecido con Dobby. Le sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza bajando los folletos.

—No, muchas gracias Kreacher. Tengo todo lo que necesito— cuando observó la expresión desilucionada en ese rostro no pudo más que chasquear la lengua mirando alrededor —Hum, tráeme una tarta de melaza… oh, gracias— agregó contrariado al en dos segundos tener el postre, no pudiendo más que sentarse correctamente y dejar a un lado los folletos para comerlo. _Si esto sigue así, seguro que pronto estaré tan gordo como Dudley_, pensó con un suspiro mientras probaba un bocado.

—Kreacher es un buen elfo, Kreacher le da al Amo Harry lo que el Amo Harry necesita— el anciano elfo hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que casi roza el suelo con la cabeza, solo ganándose un asentimiento de parte de su amo.

Parecía querer irse cuando observó por primera vez los folletos que Harry estaba mirando, parpadeando con curiosidad y luego sus ojos humedeciéndose. Un sonoro sollozo apenas oculto llamó la atención del mago quien se acomodó las gafas viendo como el elfo se sonaba la nariz con la ropa, una no tan andrajosa como la que ocupaba antes, ya que Harry le había obligado a hacerse algo mejor (pero no se la había dado, naturalmente).

—¿Qué sucede, Kreacher? ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar?— preguntó algo desconcertado Harry mientras dejaba su tenedor en el plato mirando al elfo quien dirigió su mirada húmeda a su amo.

—L-Lo siento, Amo Harry Potter, estoy importunándole. Es solo que esos papeles— su delgado dedo apuntó hacia los folletos que el chico había estado leyendo —me recuerdan que el amito Regulus también deseó por un tiempo entrar en la Academia de Aurores— sonándose ruidosamente la nariz en la ropa, Kreacher negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que el amo Orion jamás lo hubiese permitido, pero el amo Regulus guardaba esos papeles con mucho cariño. El amito Regulus los había conseguido del amo Sirius, Kreacher es bueno y lo recuerda— gimió mientras negaba con la cabeza —Pero el amito Regulus nunca llegó a estudiar nada—.

El estómago de Harry se apretó un poco al recordar que eso era cierto, ya que Regulus Black había muerto a los 18 años, pocos meses después de haber salido de Hogwarts. Escuchando el llanto del elfo, Harry sintió una gran culpabilidad al notar que con todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la Gran Batalla, él no había podido dedicar más que algunos segundos a pensar en el fallecido hermano de su padrino. Con todas esas muertes, los juicios para los mortífagos y sus aliados, esquivando los deseos de la gente por felicitarle por algo que no merecía felicitación y finalmente con todo el problema de regresar a Hogwarts para cumplir su último año de educación el cual se había saltado el año anterior por perseguir Horrocrux, la verdad es que no había tenido oportunidad de plantearse realmente el papel de Regulus Black en todo ese asunto.

Naturalmente su ayuda había sido infinitamente valiosa, había sido uno de los primeros mortífagos en renegar de Voldemort, pero no solo eso, él había intentado verdaderamente acabar con su antiguo amo. Había dado su vida en ese pozo de Inferis para darle una oportunidad a Kreacher para poder destruir el relicario. Y a pesar de ello, el mundo seguía considerándolo uno más en las filas del destruido señor Tenebroso. Sirius había muerto creyéndole culpable, y así el resto de la comunidad mágica. Y eso debería cambiar.

—Me gustaría haber conocido a tu amo Regulus, Kreacher— habló con sinceridad Harry consiguiendo que el pequeño ser cortase su llanto de golpe —No he visto ningún cuadro mágico de él ¿por qué es? ¿No tenía?—.

—Oh, sí había… había muchos. El amito era muy bien parecido— hipó Kreacher limpiando sus ojos —Pero la Ama Walburga… ella los destruyó todos— gimió bajito apretando sus ropas bajo sus manos huesudas —Por la pena, cuando el amito murió—.

—Oh, ya veo— asintió Harry apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón mientras miraba al suelo. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente pensando en cómo conseguir que el ministerio aceptase cambiar su condena moral sobre Regulus Black. Su palabra, la de Hermione y la de Ron deberían bastar, pensaba. Después de todo eran los putos Héroes. Junto con Neville y los demás, por supuesto.

Kreacher había seguido mirando a su amo por un momento antes de parecer recordar algo. Le pidió que esperase un momento y desapareció, para sorpresa de Harry. La mirada verde comenzó a pasear por las murallas del salón mientras recordaba aquella navidad que había conseguido pasar con Sirius allí. Con los Weasley y Remus. Hoy ya varios de ellos ya no estaban, pero había otros y por ellos había que vivir. Recordó con una sonrisa a su ahijado cuando el chasquido de la aparición le hizo voltear a ver a Kreacher quien traía una caja no muy grande entre sus brazos. Se veía inseguro, pero a la vez decidido. Como si supiera que lo que hacía estaba bien, pero no se atreviese a dar el paso hacia adelante que el separaba de su amo.

—¿Kreacher?— preguntó Harry parpadeando con lentitud consiguiendo que el elfo despertase de sus dudas, caminando hacia él y dejando sobre sus rodillas la caja —¿Qué es esto, Kreacher?—.

—El Amo Harry es un buen amo, y el amo Harry desea conocer al amito Regulus. Kreacher comparte las cosas del amito Regulus con el amo Harry, porque Kreacher es un buen elfo— sus manos retorcían sus ropajes con inseguridad pero luego elevó la mirada —El amito Regulus murió por destruir al señor Tenebroso y… y el amo Harry cumplió su deseo— las lágrimas cayeron de esos grandes ojos y se las limpio con la ropa —El amo Harry merece que su deseo se cumpla también, Kreacher un buen elfo—.

—Sí, Kreacher es un buen elfo— aceptó Harry enternecido mientras le sonreía a la criatura orgulloso de él.

En los meses que Harry había pasado en el 12 de Grimmauld Place luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, había conseguido que Kreacher entendiese que le irritaba muchísimo que el elfo se castigase. A veces pensaba que Kreacher seguía haciéndolo en solitario, pero cuando sus orejas no volvieron a aparecer chamuscadas en mucho tiempo, Harry se sintió satisfecho. Siempre que él cumpliese con algunas exigencias del elfo (como comer a las horas correspondientes y cumplir algunas normas de etiqueta básicas), el elfo se comportaba perfectamente y eso era más de lo que el mago podía pedir.

Introduciendo la mano en la caja Harry se sorprendió de encontrarse con una foto en movimiento de una gran cantidad de alumnos. Era a color, pero estaba deslucida como si fuese muy vieja. Y quizás lo era. Atrás decía "_Tercer año de Slytherin, '73_" y casi todas las personas en la foto se veían claramente de no más de 13 años. Al medio se encontraba el profesor Slughorn de pie entre todos esos niños, quienes la mayoría miraban con arrogancia hacia la cámara.

No le costó demasiado encontrar al hermano de Sirius. Su cabello negro y sus ojos claros observaban hacia él y le recordaban a cada momento las fotos de Sirius cuando era pequeño que habían encontrado hace tiempo en la casa. A su lado, sin embargo, el rostro delgado de un chico de cabellos pajizos llamó su atención, mirándole con el ceño fruncido ¿dónde le había visto antes?

—Kreacher ¿quién era él?— preguntó acercando la foto al rostro del elfo quien observó con atención el rostro el cual apuntaba su amo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por la comprensión y observó a Harry con algo de temor antes de desviar la mirada.

—Por favor, Amo Harry, no pregunte al viejo Kreacher nada de esa caja. No le cuente y no pregunte nada, Amo Harry— suplicó retorciéndose el jubón raído —El viejo Kreacher no quiere saber, son cosas del amito Regulus y ahora solo el amo Harry puede verlo. No pregunte, amo Harry—.

El elfo se veía realmente afectado y Harry creyó que en verdad no mecería la pena torturarle si es que le hacía sentir tan mal, sin embargo necesitaba ese nombre. Solo eso y ya. Asintió con lentitud y Kreacher se veía más animado y dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el mago le detuvo.

—No te preguntaré nada más, pero necesito que me respondas ¿Quién es él?—.

Los ojos de Kreacher volvieron a clavarse en la fotografía y tragó saliva copiosamente antes de mirar hacia su amo. Dudó pero finalmente cerró sus ojos y asintió.

—Es el joven Barty Crouch Jr, amo Harry Potter. El mejor amigo del amito Regulus hasta poco antes de su muerte, cuando dejaron de hablarse— el pequeño cuerpo del elfo se estremeció y negó con la cabeza —Era un hombre cruel, amo Harry, crució varias veces a Kreacher para que le dijese que había pasado con el amito Regulus, pero Kreacher es un buen elfo y no dijo nada. Por más que lo crució Kreacher no dijo nada, tal como el amito Regulus había ordenado— sollozó.

Luego de darle permiso a Kreacher para retirarse, Harry se dejó caer en el sillón con el corazón apretado mientras veía la fotografía donde un pequeño Barty Crouch Jr le lanzaba miradas al arrogante Regulus Black que solo miraba hacia la cámara. En su mente no podía repetirse más que el recuerdo de la horrible noche cuando Voldemort había renacido y Cedric fallecido, el rostro deformado por la locura de ese hombre que alguna vez había sido atractivo (tal como en el recuerdo de Dumbledore) pero que ahora en ese momento solo una sombra de sí mismo, habiendo pasado meses simulando ser Ojoloco Moody.

Por casi media hora se quedó quieto observando la fotografía antes de decidirse a seguir explorando en la caja que Kreacher le había entregado. Si Regulus Black había sido el mejor amigo de Crouch Jr, Harry necesitaba saber más de él antes de pararse frente a todo el Wizengamot a defender su honor.

* * *

Pero en la caja había encontrado cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado. Luego de cuestionar a Kreacher por el contenido, este le juro que jamás había leído nada de lo que allí había. Solo eran cosas que su amo Regulus cuidaba más que nada, así que Kreacher se había apoderado de ellas para que no ardiesen con todas las demás cosas que Walburga Black había incendiado cuando su hijo había aparecido como muerto en el tapiz familiar.

Cartas incomprensibles y cripticas. Algunas pertenecían a Barty Crouch Jr, había algunas hasta de Severus Snape, y algunas de personas desconocidas. Sin embargo las que más le habían llamado la atención eran unas tan cortas como una mera línea. Notas escritas a la rápida, encuentros nocturnos y citas a deshora. Sin remitente alguno, pero con una letra que a Harry le parecía conocida. Muy familiar.

Y por un momento pensó que habían sido de Sirius, pero no lo eran, como notaría más tarde.

Porque esas cartas no fue lo único que había hallado. Un libro encuadernado en elegante negro se había encontrado cubierto debajo de todo. En su tapa estaban las iniciales de Regulus, RAB, bordadas en plata con magia probablemente. Un diario, sabría luego de deshacer con mucho esfuerzo las protecciones que le rodeaban. Un diario de vida de Regulus Black.

Al comienzo no había querido leerlo, sintiendo que estaría irrumpiendo demasiado en la vida personal del más joven de los Black, pero luego aceptó que necesitaba hacerlo o no podría estar jamás seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al limpiar su honor. Necesitaba saber sus motivos y su impulso al heroísmo. Era un Slytherin, después de todo, y todos sabían que los Slytherin no nacían temerarios.

Pero luego de veinte páginas Harry ya no deseaba seguir leyendo.

Sentía el estómago apretado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras sus dudas le carcomían las entrañas. No había que ser un genio para hilar los hechos, las frases y los odios. Los amores y los seudónimos.

Cornamenta, el Licántropo, el Roedor y "_mi hermano_". _Mi Cornamenta_, y la Pelirroja.

Regulus hablaba de su romance con su padre, y eso no era posible. Simplemente no podía ser... sin embargo no podía dejar de leer.

Los celos y las inseguridades eran plasmadas en cada hoja, y casi literalmente su estómago se volteó ante las apretadas líneas donde Regulus apenas explicaba el asalto de James Potter a su cuerpo en medio de un pasillo. La furia plasmada en cada letra, y aunque no había nada específico, Harry pudo imaginarlo. Pudo imaginar la rabia de su padre, aquella que había visto en un horrible recuerdo contra Snape, toda dirigida hacia su amante creyéndole uno más en las filas de Voldemort. Pudo imaginar ese amor volverse hiel y de alguna forma supo que en las siguientes hojas podría leer como Regulus verdaderamente caía en la red de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Cuando Harry terminó de leer el Diario de Regulus, la mañana del día anterior a Nochebuena, sintió una oleada de dolor empático hacia el hermano de Sirius. Cerró aquel diario con lágrimas en los ojos luego de notar una pequeña anotación en la última hoja en blanco la cual estaba escrita con la misma letra de esas notas anónimas que había visto antes. Un "_Te amo_" y un "_Feliz Navidad_" de la mano de su propio padre. Una antigua promesa de amor hecha a aquel que había muerto luchando contra el Lord por un mundo mejor, luego de darse cuenta de que Voldemort solo traería destrucción.

Dejando cuidadosamente el encuadernado diario dentro de la caja, Harry se puso su mejor túnica y envió su Patronus rumbo a Kingsley Shacklebolt para pedirle una audiencia urgente frente al Wizengamot. Cogiendo el relicario falso que antes le hubo pedido a Kreacher, Harry se miró al espejo por un momento, respirando profundamente.

Esos días había conocido un pedazo de la historia de su padre que probablemente nadie más conocía, ni su madre, ni Lupin. Regulus al parecer había tenido sus dudas sobre el desconocimiento de Sirius, pero Harry quiso creer que no lo sabía tampoco. Era un trozo que no se necesitaba hacer público, pero en nombre de ese amor y lo todo lo que Regulus había tenido que sufrir hasta el último segundo de su vida, Harry sabía que debía restaurar el honor de su memoria.

Necesitaría un poco de ayuda de Hermione y Ron, pero valdría la pena. Por el más Joven de los Black.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Este es el epílogo de la historia, alguna forma de hacer que la trágica historia de Regulus y su amor por James no quedase perdida en los anales del tiempo, sino que al menos Harry llegase a saberlo. Y lo comprendiese. Sé que pareciese que se lo tomó muy bien, pero tomen en cuenta de que luego de todo lo que ha pasado el pobre Harry casi no se sorprende con nada. El diario que encuentra Harry es el que James le da a Regulus en la navidad de 5to año del Slytherin, así que de allí en adelante es donde hay escrito más o menos. Eso es de lo que Harry se entera, hasta días antes de que partiese a su último viaje._

_No hace mucho vi, de nuevo, la 4ta película de Harry Potter y debo reconocer que Barty Crouch Jr, interpretado por el hermoso David Tennant, me impresionó mucho. Leí sobre él y noté que era compañero de casa y cuarto con Regulus y verdaderamente me golpee en la frente por no haberlo notado antes para haberlo incluido en este fic. Así que aquí en el epílogo tiene una pequeña participación. Incluso estoy pensando en hacer un fic de él y Regulus en exclusiva, tipo Spin Off de este fanfic. No es para ustedes (que no me quieren y no le dejan review a este que es el fanfic que más me ha costado escribir en la vida ;A; (?)), sino que para mí. Pero si a alguien le interesa puedo llegar a publicarlo ;D_

_Y eso es todo. A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. Este es mi fanfic favorito, de todos los que he escrito. A veces lo releo y me da la impresión de que no lo escribí yo, porque quizás es algo de cierto. El fanfic se escribió casi por sí solo, sin dejarme comer ni dormir por 48 horas. Hoy le doy un epílogo para poder dejar de pensar en él, ya que no podía dejar de darle vueltas en mi cabeza._

_Gracias de nuevo por leer, y sepan que apreciaré hasta el infinito cualquier comentario que me dejen. Un beso!_


End file.
